Danger Reveals Its Face
by Anya1
Summary: Please Review! Brian warned Laura that her adventures in the DigiWorld weren't over. But what happenes when the one you thought was dead, wasn't? sequel to Second Coming
1. Secrets

Author's Note: I'm back, with a really long story this time. Please review! No flames though. For any new readers, you may want to read A Second Coming first.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Digimon. Laura (Lucky) and Cubbiemon are mine though. But if you want to use them, just ask!  
  
  
  
  
Laura sat at her table glancing over a bunch of papers. She was waiting for Matt to arrive, but since he wasn't there yet, she decided to look over some of her homework.   
  
"Hey Lucky! Sorry I kept you waiting. Rehearsal ran over a bit." Matt said, kissing Laura softly on her check.  
  
"It's okay. I just got here anyway." Laura could feel herself blushing. Even though she had been dating Matt for a few months now, he still had a certain affect on her.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Honestly? I m not quite sure. It s a bunch of finical reports."  
  
"For your house?" He knew that Lucky lived alone and handled the bills and things like that. Ever since her parents died when she was eight, Laura pretty much had to rely on herself, her instincts, and her insights to survive. Sure, she had her uncle Genni to help her out, but he had a job in the DigiWorld to perform, so he wasn't around as much as he should be. It wasn't his fault though. The fault belonged to a certain evil that Matt promised Lucky he would never mention around her again.   
  
"Yeah, something like that. But let s not talk about this. Too complicated. How was band practice?"  
  
"Same old same old."  
  
"That bad? And here I thought you were getting better."  
  
"Thank you Laura. I knew I could turn to you for support."  
  
"Anytime. I m glad that I can help."  
  
Matt just grinned. It was great to see Lucky like this. When they had first met, she was timid and scared. He couldn't t blame her really. Her life wasn't easy, as he said before. Like Matt, Laura was a DigiDestined, only she wasn't as successful. In fact, she watched as an evil named Lady Myotismon kill her entire family, all because Laura was part digimon. Things got really tough when Lady Myotismon returned. Laura nearly had a nervous breakdown. All the memories that she had long ago buried, resurfaced. Lady Myotismon didn't help much either, she deliberately went out of her way to make sure Lucky suffered. Eventually Laura over came her fears and defeated Lady Myotismon with her abilities that she received from the Digital World. After all, Laura was a part digimon as the team learned later on. But Lucky's trouble weren't over then. Because of her battle with her nemesis, she almost lost her life. It was then Matt realized how much he cared for her. And not matter what fate threw at him, he would love Laura with all his heart and nothing would ever change that.   
  
"Did you ordered for us?"  
  
"I just got us the regular. Two large hot chocolates. I figured that I would let you order something to eat for yourself. That way, when you got here, you meal wouldn't be frozen."   
  
Matt had to laugh. It was the middle of winter, and despite it being a little cold, he and Laura still met at the outdoor Rose café. It was their special place. When Laura woke from her coma, she told him that she saw him waiting for her at a café. The funny thing was, Matt recalled it too. Him meeting her at the café that is. The other reason was because it was the middle point between both of their houses. Or at least that what Lucky said. Matt had never been to Lucky s house; she lived on the outskirts of town. Laura told Matt that he would never be able to find her house, it was to secluded. Matt thought that there was another reason, but he didn't push Laura. She would tell him when she was ready. 'I just wish it would be soon.'  
  
"Hey if it isn't my two favorite customers!"  
  
"Hey Mia." said Matt and Laura.  
  
"Don t you two ever get tired of this place or cold for that matter?" Mia asked as she placed two hot chocolates on the table.  
  
"Not really. That s why we order hot chocolates." Laura replied laughing.  
  
"That and wear heavy clothes huh Lucky?" Mia responded.  
  
"Well, yeah." Laura was definitely decked out in warm clothes. She had on jeans, a heavy baby blue sweater, navy blue jacket and a baby blue hat that quite didn't cover all her hair. A strand of sandy brown hair stuck out from under the cap.  
  
Matt had to agree. Like Laura, he had jeans on, a dark green wool sweater, with a brown jacket and gloves and a snow toboggan hat on.  
  
"Admit it Mia, you d be worried if Laura and I didn't show up one day."   
  
"You re right there. I loses two of my best tippers."  
  
Everyone laughed. Matt stared at Mia. She wasn't a ordinary teenager. She was the model - type. She had a slim figure and long legs. She had black curly hair, that was hidden by a pink cap. She was wearing the café s uniform, a pink long sleeve shirt, with black pants. She also had a heavy purple snow parka on. Matt found her to be very attractive, but she didn't compare to Lucky.  
  
"So, you want anything to eat today or do you want to eat the icicles off the overhang?"   
  
"Is that the special of the day?" asked Matt with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"If you want it to be. It s $10.50, all you can eat or in this case, suck on."  
  
"If that is the special rate, I don t even want to see it normally." Lucky comment with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Got to make a living somehow. So what will it be?"  
  
Laura started to place her order when her cell phone rang. Laura reached down into her shoulder bag, opened a pocket and pulled out a purple phone.   
  
Matt gave her a curious glance. He didn't even know she had one.   
  
Laura gave him a quick apologetic smile. "Hello?"  
  
"Laura, it s Chelsea."  
  
"Chelsea? What s up? Anything wrong?" The concern could be heard in Lucky s voice.   
  
Matt and Mia gave each other a peek and then stared at Lucky.  
  
"Look, I know you have dinner plans, but you need to get here, right now."  
  
"What s wrong?" Laura asked anxiously.  
  
"You don t even what to know, but it s bad."   
  
Laura sighed. "Okay, I can be there in ten." She disconnected the call, but left the power on. "Sorry Mia, I have to pass on the food." She hand Mia a five. "This should pay for the hot chocolates; keep the change. I am so sorry to do this to you Matt, but my friend Chelsea really needs me."  
  
"Of course Lucky, go."   
  
She gave Matt a quick kiss. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Matt watched as Laura raced down the street. Race was the right word for it too. She sprinted in the direction of downtown. Which was really weird since there were very few apartments and houses down that way. It was mainly businesses. 'Where are you really going Laura? What are you hiding from me this time?'  
  
Mia noticed his complex look .  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"I never heard her mention a girl named Chelsea before. Besides that, I didn't know she had a cell phone."  
  
"Okay, I'll bite. This bothers you why?" Mia questioned, occupying the seat Lucky had previously.  
  
"I just realized how little I know about my girlfriend and the life she leads when I and the others are not around her."   
************************************************************************  
Lucky sprinted as fast as she could to business section of town. 'I know I should have just told Matt the truth about where I was going, but I didn't have the time. I wish my conscience would just stop bothering me.'  
  
Finally, Laura reached her destination. She opened the doors at a building called Jenson Electronics. Inside sat a younger woman in a pale blue suit behind a desk. She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear as she furiously typed on her computer.  
  
"Chelsea! . . . What s wrong? . . . I got here as soon as I could."   
  
"Laura, did you run the entire way here?"  
  
"Yeah, from the way you sounded on the phone, I thought that I better."   
  
"Well Tyler will be glad that you did. He is in your office waiting."  
  
"Do you know what is wrong?" Lucky asked, still panting.  
  
"Not a clue. Tyler is being very secretive about this."  
  
"Wow. Something must be seriously wrong if he didn't tell you. He trust you with everything that happens at Jenson Electronics."  
  
"I know. But he must have wanted to tell you first, then announce it to the rest of the company."  
  
"Well, I better go meet him then. When you saw Tyler, was he in a good or bad mood?"  
  
"Terrible. That s why I called you immediately."  
  
"Alright. Be back in a little while."  
  
"Kay Laura. Should I hold all your calls, if any come now?"  
  
"Yeah, unless it is from America. Then forward that one to me."  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to the Americans?"  
  
"Oh, I m not. But if they call, they are most likely calling to apologize and to make a deal. I like those types of calls."  
  
Chelsea laughed. "Okay, oh and Lucky, I m sorry about calling you during your date."  
  
"It s okay Chelsea. It is my job to run this place. You did the right thing by calling me."  
  
"Yeah, but you are only fifteen Lucky. You should have a normal life sometimes."  
  
"I can never have a normal life again and we both know that. Don t worry about it."  
  
"But I do, now go see Tyler."  
  
Laura smiled and walked down the blue carpeted hallway toward her office. Chelsea was right. She was only 15, and yet here she was in charge of a whole company. Lucky knew that she couldn't take full credit for running Jenson Electronics. Most of the credit belonged to Chelsea Barnes and Tyler Barnaby. Even though Chelsea was only the company s receptionist, she knew how to handle foreign diplomats and managed to keep the company running smoothly. It was Chelsea who taught Laura how to handle company CEO s and Presidents from foreign companies. Tyler Barnaby was Jenson Electronics Vice President. He had served as Vice President when Laura s father Simon Li owned the company. It was Simon who had created this company and made it into the success that it was today. Unfortunately, when Laura was eight, Simon and the rest of her family was tragically murdered. Lucky gave a quick shiver. She was the reason why her family was dead. Well, that wasn't totally true. Lady Myotismon was the real reason why her family was killed. Lady Myotismon was an evil digimon who was out to destroy Lucky, mainly because Laura was part digimon who posed great powers. Only, she didn't know about it then. Lady Myotismon must have sensed the abilities that Laura had and wanted to make her suffer some. Hence why she murdered her family. Even Lucky s mother Jenny was killed and she was a full digimon. 'I still haven't gotten over my parents death, but at least I have managed to keep their pride and joy alive.'  
  
Jenson Electronics was the pride and joy of both her parents life. Both had put a lot of work into the company and that hard work paid off. Jenson Electronics was the largest distributors of computers, software, games, and repairs in all of Japan. Simon and Jenny Li became well known throughout the city and the island. They were also known for their contributions to all the local charities and hospitals. Laura knew that her parents were rich, but they themselves were very down to earth and had taught their kids the value of a dollar. But after her parents death, along with her older brother s Nick and younger sister Aryn, the business, the money, and the houses all went to Laura. 'I was so scared when I inherited the business. I was so sure that I would cause the place to go bankrupted. Fortunately, Tyler and Chelsea were here to help keep the place afloat. Now business is booming. I could be more grateful towards them.' Laura smiled as she stopped outside her door. It read:  
  
Laura Li  
Jenson Electronics   
CEO and President  
  
Lucky turned the handle and walked into her office. A man with a dark gray suit was inside pacing. Laura was surprised that he wasn't pulling out his black hair by now.  
  
"Laura! Thank God you re finally here. We're doomed. Jenson Electronics is going to go bankrupted!"  
  
"Hi to you too Tyler. Now calm down. What ever the problem is, we'll handle it. I will not let this company go under."  
  
"I don't know what you can do Lucky, unless your some type of a computer genius or something."  
  
Laura gave Tyler a snide glance.  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. Unless you can stop our files from deleting themselves, then we are in trouble. All of our partners and business associates are going to pull out and that means we lose business!"  
  
"Files depleting themselves? Which ones?"  
  
"That is the funny thing. They are all different. Some are minor - like our memos to each other, but others are our finical records, our contracts with other companies, our blue prints for certain games, and our records of past deals."  
  
All the color drained from Laura s face. "That's our whole company though."  
  
Tyler just nodded.   
  
"What is causing all of this to happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You know Scott Reed, our technician?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the best in the business. Can fix everything and anything."  
  
"Could fix anything. He can't figure out this one. He told me that he has never seen a virus or worm like this before. I guess the problem is very complex and every time he gets close to deciphering the code, it some how changes its structure."  
  
"How can it do that?"  
  
"You got me . . . do you want to go see Scott? Maybe between the two of you, you can figure out the problem."  
  
"Sure, where is Scott?"  
  
"Down in research."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Scott made mention of one other thing. This attack also has being flashing the same sentence over and over again."  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I Know Your Secret." 


	2. Choices

Dislclaimer: Still don't own digimon.  
  
  
Lucky sighed as she walked into her house. It had been a long day. Tyler, Scott, and herself had worked on the computer problem for over seven hours. It was now 12:30 am. Tyler and Scott had told her to go home, since she had school in the morning. Chelsea had dropped her off so she wouldn't have to walk. When Laura left though, Scott was still trying to stop the virus while Tyler was trying to save and restore the remaining and missing files. Laura gave a yawn as she walked into her living room. 'Tutoring is going to be fun tomorrow. There is no way I can stay awake for it.'  
  
Laura started walking toward her bedroom when she notice that her answering machine was blinking. She sat down on the couch and pushed play.  
  
"Hey Laura, it's Matt. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You took off like something was really wrong. If you want to talk about it, call me. See you after school at the café tomorrow. Love you."  
  
Lucky hit the pause button. She thanked every star in the sky that she and Matt didn't go to the same school. Okay, technically she didn't go to school, she was home schooled by Genni. But all of her assignments came from a private school on the other side of town from Matt's. If she actually went there, she knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do. Such as, why she had been keeping secrets again. She hadn't missed the look Matt gave her when she pulled out her cell phone. She pressed play again.  
  
"Lucky, it is Genni. Something is terribly wrong. I sense danger all around Earth. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Be careful. Whatever this is, I sense it coming after you."  
  
'Way ahead of you on that one Uncle.' thought Laura. She knew that this threat was after her. The attack on the business was prove enough. She had sensed it as soon as she saw the message for herself. I know your secret. That must mean my heritage. Someone knows that I am not human. But who?' The third message started playing then.  
  
"Laura Li. Listen carefully. I know your secret. You will do as I say or there will be consequences. You must pay for your horrible deeds and the suffering that you caused. You are now in my control."  
  
The message ended there. 'Okay that is really creepy. Great what am I going to do? The Elders are so going to kill me. If they learn that my secret has gotten out, they will not hesitate to destroy me. They have to keep the DigiWorld safe from harm. If my heritage is discovered they have to hide or destroy the evidence -- me. Matt, I really need you right now.' Lucky started to reach for the phone. She stopped when she realized that it was almost one. Scratch that idea. It was then that Laura realized that she was shaking.  
*********************************************************************  
"I just don t understand it Tai. I mean, she ran off toward downtown's business district, not toward the residential areas." Matt said taking a bite from his sandwich.  
  
"That really is strange. But why would she hide something from us? She had no reason too." Tai countered.  
  
"I thought so too, but I am being to realize how little I know about Lucky."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that Matt?" asked Sora, who sat down next to Tai.  
  
"It's nothing big, just small little things that don t add up. First there is her cell phone. I didn't know she had one. Second, there's this girl Chelsea. Who is she? I never heard Lucky mention her before, and yet she acted like she knew this girl forever. Now, this one doesn't bother me, but I have never been to her house. Have any of you?"  
  
Both Sora and Tai shook their heads no.   
  
"I thought so. The biggest thing of all though is that I don t even know Laura s last name. She's never told me."  
  
"You don t know your own girlfriends last name?" exclaimed Tai.  
  
"I know. See this is what I am talking about. It seemed that I knew a lot about Lucky, but after that last meeting, I find myself knowing very little."  
  
"Why don't you just ask her Matt. That is the only way you'll get some answers." stated Sora.  
  
Matt nodded. It would be the only way. 'I just hope Laura will talk to me. I don't want her fighting any battles on her own. She has to realize that she is not alone any more. She has me, Tai, Joe, Izzy, TK, Davis, Cody, Ken, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei. She isn't alone in the world."  
  
"Hey everyone! Did you hear the news?" Izzy asked running over to his friends.  
  
"Calm down Izzy. No we didn't. What s up?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Two things. First the bad, did you hear about Jenson Electronics?"  
  
"You mean the place where you buy all the stuff for your computer?" Matt asked, slightly bored.  
  
"Yeah, it was attacked."  
  
"Attacked? How?" Sora pondered.  
  
"By some type of new virus that no one can figure out. Every time some one gets close to breaking its code, it changes."  
  
"Changes? How can it do that Matt wondered."  
  
Izzy shrugged. "I honestly don t know. But there is only one place I can think of where codes can change its arrangement."  
  
"The Digital World." Tai stated knowingly.   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I guess then we should hold a meeting, to discuss everything. If there is a new evil, we need to be readily. Matt what time do you normally meet Laura?"  
  
"Around 6:00. Why Sora."  
  
" I think we should all meet there. We need to prepare for the worst. We may have a new digimon to fight."  
  
Everyone nodded. It was a plan.  
********************************************************  
Laura sat at her computer typing as fast as she could. This virus or whatever was starting to get annoying. It was deleting files faster than she could save them to disk. At this rate, Jenson s could lose all their files by the end of tomorrow. Luckily, most of the files were back saved on her laptop at home and they weren't infected. But saving those files that weren't at home was proving to be difficult. Lucky serious wanted to kill whoever planted this virus in her systems. She was convinced that the call she received and this virus were done by the same person.   
  
"Hey Laura. Aren't you supposed to meet Matt now at 6?" Tyler asked.  
  
Laura sighed. It was 5:45. There was no way she could make it to dinner. She had way much work to do. Too much depend on saving these files. "Yeah Tyler, but we need to get the rest of these files saved or we will go out of business."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We have 30 personal working on it. Go. Live your life some. You're only fifteen. You shouldn't have to worry about things like this."  
  
"Are you sure about this Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah, I m positive. Just leave your phone on. That way, if something happens, I can reach you."  
  
Laura nodded as she grabbed her leather coat. She slipped it on and was out the door before Tyler could say goodbye. 'If I didn't know any better, I would say she really wanted out of here.'   
********************************************************************  
"I swear, she's normally not this late." Matt told everyone.   
  
"Let me guess, it is normally you."  
  
"Shut up little brother."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." said Kari, laughing.  
  
Both of the Digiteams were present at the café. Of course, Mia was their waiter.   
  
"How can all of you like it outside in this weather?" she asked.  
  
It was beginning to flurry. The white snow flakes falling to the ground made quite a scene.   
  
"Well Mia, I'll make you feel better. I hate the cold." shouted Davis, who was shivering.  
  
"I wonder what is taking Laura so long today." Matt said to no one in particular.   
  
"The snow!" came a voice through the wind, laughing.  
  
"Laura, hey we were beginning to worry about you. "  
  
Izzy watch as Laura walked up to them. From what Matt told him, Lucky lived in the opposite direction from where she came. She had come from downtown. Izzy didn't say anything though. Now wasn't the time. They had more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
"Hey everyone. What s going on? This doesn't appear to be a social call." Laura stated, glancing at all her friends.  
  
"This isn't. Something may be seriously wrong." Ken replied.  
  
"What? Is something wrong in the Digital World? And if so, why didn't I feel it?"  
  
"I don t think the danger is there. It is here, which is why you probably didn't feel it."  
  
"Come again Izzy."  
  
"Laura, I have already told the others this, so they know what is going on. Anyway, have you heard of a business called Jenson Electronics?"  
  
No body missed Laura's shocked expression or the color drain from her face.  
  
"Are you okay Lucky?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I need to sit down, right now."  
  
Matt and Tai helped her to a chair.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry about that. I think I m coming down with something. Now to answer your question Izzy, Jenson Electronics is the largest distributor of computers in the country, right?"  
  
"Correct. Apparently they are experiencing a bit of a problem."   
  
'How do they know all of this? We've been extremely careful about this not getting into the papers. They can't know that I work there or do they?' "What type of a problem?"  
  
"A hacker broke into their system and planted some type of a virus that is deleting all of their files. This virus is nothing like any body has ever seen. It keep changing its structure."  
  
"Okay, that is a major problem, but how does it involve all of us?"  
  
"The only code I have ever seen that could change like that is the codes from the DigiWorld, Laura."  
  
'A Digital code, of course. Why didn't I think of that. That s what Genni meant that the danger was affecting me. That means that the person stalking me is a digimon. Could it be that Lady Myotismon is free and back to take her revenge? No. We beat her. She's gone, never to return. But she came back once, she could do it again. It can't be her though. I couldn't handle seeing her again. But, she knows my secret, it could very well be her.' Laura shook uncontrollable.  
  
"Lucky, are you okay? You spaced out there for a moment." asked Joe.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I m fine."  
  
" Are you sure? You don t look to good." replied Cody.  
  
"I am feeling a bit run down. But we have a problem that needs our attention."  
  
"If you re not feeling okay Laura, you should go home and rest. Don t worry, we'll figure out a plan and then fill you in." said TK.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we need you well. You may have to use your abilities."  
  
Lucky nodded. She had already thought of that. "Well then, I'll see all of you later."  
  
"Wait Laura. I'll walk you home." Matt said standing up.  
  
"No that s alright Matt. I'll be fine. You re need here. Besides, my house is only a couple of blocks from here. I'll be okay."  
  
Before Matt could respond, Laura was already down the street.  
  
"Did anyone else notice Lucky s reaction when I mentioned Jenson Electronics?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, the color drained from her face and she got really uncomfortable around us. Plus, she really didn't seemed surprised about the virus."  
  
"Maybe she read it in the paper, Izzy." Matt said, defending his girlfriend.  
  
"That s just it Matt, I didn't read it in the paper. My computer teacher works there part time and asked for my opinion on the subject. The company is trying to keep the problem under wraps so they don t lose more business."  
  
"Then how would Laura know?"  
  
"I guess you were right Matt. Lucky is hiding information from us." said Tai.  
  
"She must have a reason though." Kari informed everyone. "Lucky trusts us, but for some reason won t tell us about her personal life. We have to respect that. She is just coming out of her shell still. We have to give her time to feel totally comfortable with us."  
  
"We may not have time Kari." said Cody.  
  
Everyone stopped talking to digest that. Finally Sora spoke. "Hey Izzy, you never did tell us your other news."  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. This is good news though. The town is throwing a dance, to celebrate the winter season. Everyone of all ages is invited to town hall. They're calling it the Winter Festival Dance."  
  
"A Dance squealed the girls. "Is it formal?"  
  
Izzy shrugged. " I guess."  
  
"Oh no. That means suits and tuxes for us don t it." whispered Tai to Joe.   
  
"Maybe this evil digimon will do some good, like distract the girls from remembering about the dance. said Davis."  
********************************************************************   
'I feel really bad about not telling the gang the whole truth. But how did they find out about the businesses problems? I thought we had managed to keep everything quiet. Obviously not. It is only a matter of time now before they put two and two together and realize that I own Jenson Electronics. Why am I so worried about them knowing the real me though? They re my friends. They won t care how much money I have or how much I am worth. They like me for me. Money doesn't matter to them.' For the first time in three days, Laura felt like smiling. She would tell her friends the truth, tomorrow. She would invite all of them over and tell them the whole truth about her life, including her last name, Li.   
  
Laura unlocked her door and walked in. Her answering machine was blinking again, which surprised Lucky. She thought that Genni was coming home today. He wouldn't have left the house till she got home. Laura wondered where he was. She hit the play button.  
  
"Laura Li. So how do you like my little pet? Creative isn't it. You'll never be able to save your precious business now. It is good as dead, just like you'll be when I reveal your tiny secret. That right - I know the truth. You are not human. You re a digimon. Wouldn't everyone love to hear that. The beloved child isn't human, she's an alien. But embarrassment is not enough for your punishment. You killed innocent people because of your arrogance and foolishness. You murdered your own family. Your own flesh and blood. How does it feel to wake up every day knowing you caused your friends and family to die? How do you live with yourself? You do not deserve to breath and live among other humans. You are different and a murderess. And I am your punisher. When I am done with you, you'll wish that you were dead."  
  
Lucky sat on her couch shaking. 'What am I going to do? Why is this person doing this to me? What do they have to gain from all of this? How do they know my secret though?'  
  
"You have a lot of questions my dear niece. Now, what are you going to do about this?"  
  
"Genni. I should have known that you would have read my thoughts. What am I going to do? This person or digimon is out to destroy me. And they have the power to do so. Look what they did to Jenson's. They know my secret. If this digimon doesn't get to me, then the Elders will."  
  
"Laura, you have to calm down. We'll get through this somehow. Now let me ask you something, do you have any idea who may be targeting you?"  
  
"Actually, one. But Genni, it isn't possible. She's dead, gone. Right?"  
  
"You mean Lady Myotismon don't you? Laura, she's gone. Trapped in another world forever. She can't come back."  
  
"She did once before. It makes sense too. She knows my secret. She knows about how my family really died, and she would do something like this to get back at me."  
  
"Okay, I see where you are coming from. Except for one detail, why would see attack you like this? Why not confront you one on one?"  
  
"Maybe she's still trapped in the parallel world, but has found a way to reach to me."  
  
" Or maybe it is someone else?"  
  
"Only Matt and the others know the truth and they wouldn't tell anyone. They know what would happen to them and me if my secret was revealed."  
  
"That is true, and it can't be a trick of theirs either. A. they would never threaten you this way, B. they don t know you own Jenson's and C. if they did they would never attack it this way."  
  
"Genni, what am I going to do? The others are convinced that the attack on Jenson s is from the DigiWorld, and I am being to believe that they are correct. If they keep digging, they are going to find out that I have been keeping another secret -- who I am in this world."  
  
"I know. I already thought of that. Maybe you should tell them the truth. I know we said we wouldn't because they was no reason to put them into danger, but now I think we should. This information may be able to help all of you."  
  
"Should I tell them about my stalker and the phone calls?"   
  
"Yes, I think it strengthens the theory that this attack came from the Digital World."  
  
"Alright, I tell everyone tomorrow." 


	3. Consequences

"So everything is saved and safe now right?" asked Chelsea.  
  
"Yeah, Tyler, Scott, and 30 other personal finished the job late last night."  
  
"That s good, now we just have to delete the virus right?"  
  
"Yup, and Scott is working on that job. Meanwhile, Tyler is working off my laptop to download the rest of the files. Luckily the only people I had to give a vacation to was the records and game research technicians."  
  
"Yeah, for awhile, I thought we for going to have to close down."  
  
"Me too. But Scott is pretty sure he can contain the virus now that it can t attack our files anymore."  
  
"But what if he can t?"  
  
"Then we are going to have to replace all of our computers."  
  
"We don t have that type of money."  
  
"I know, I know. I tell you, this week has been nothing but a headache."  
  
"There s the understatement of the century. But maybe everything will be better now."  
  
"I hope so. Unfortunately, everything won t be okay. Not until this hacker digimon is caught and my secret will be safe again. Only then will everything be fine again."  
  
"LAURA! COME QUICK!"  
  
"Oh great. I wonder what is wrong now." Laura shouted as she ran down the hallway. "Tyler what s wrong?"  
  
"Virus, now on your computer. Mutated again."  
  
"What? Start making some sense before I have to hit you."  
  
"The virus has changed again. Now it is on your laptop as well. But not only that, it is now eating everything on hard drives, rending them totally helpless. We have to replace every computer, unless we stop this virus soon. We already have to replace 50 computers."  
  
"How the hell is this virus doing this? Excuse the language."  
  
"Not worry about it. I know the feeling. Want to know the sad thing? We can t trace this bug. We don t know how it got on our computers or who planted it."  
  
"Great, just fabulous. Can anything else go wrong? Just then, Lucky s cell phone rang."  
  
"Hello, Laura speaking."  
  
"Laura Li. I finally get to speak to you in person. Are you treating my pet well?"  
  
"You. Why are you doing this to me? Laura said, walking out of the room so Tyler wouldn't hear the conversation."  
  
"That s an easy question. You need punished for your crimes."  
  
"And you re the person to give it too me?"  
  
"Of course. I know all about you. Who would be better suited than me?"  
  
"You know all about me huh? Try me."  
  
The voice laughed. "Easy. You were born Laura Angela Li on May 11, 1987. You are DigiDestined. The bearer of the Crest of Unity. You and three other kids by the names of Brian, Christina, and Alex tried to defend the DigiWorld, but failed miserably. Years later, you along with the new DigiTeams successful captured a enemy that you let escape years before. Well, you thought you beat. After calling upon your abilities, you collapsed. You fought the Elders to live. They allowed you. Afterwards you started dating Matt, the bearer of the crest of Friendship. You two meet everyday at the Rose café. Need I go on?"  
  
Laura was silent. 'It knows my whole life. Including more recent details.' Then something dawn on her. "Are you following me?"  
  
"Of course. I must make sure you don t hurt any other people."  
  
"I didn't hurt anyone."  
  
"But you did. You killed your family. You allowed them to die. You need to be punished, severely."  
  
"I won t let you win."  
  
"You have no control. I am in charge. Which brings me to why I called."  
  
"What harassing me wasn't your main reason?" Laura said sarcastically.  
  
"No, that was an add bonus. I have a demand."  
  
"What makes you so sure that I will do it?"  
  
"You will. I wanted you to close Jenson Electronics. Permanently."  
  
"What? No. Never."  
  
"Why should you be allowed to live comfortable when the ones you hurt are still trying to recover. Close the business."  
  
"What about the people I employ? It will hurt them if I close the shop."  
  
"They have enough money to survive. Shut down or face the consequences."  
  
"Never. Do you hear me? I will never close."  
  
"I guess I have to show you how serious that I am. Don t say that I didn't warn you."  
  
The call ended there. Laura clicked off her phone. "Oh man. What did I do now?"   
************************************************************************  
"So Lucky, what did you want to see all of us about?" asked Joe.  
  
"How can I explain all of this? Okay, let me say this first, did you hear what happened at Jenson's today?"  
  
Everyone shook there heads no.  
  
"Well, they have a new problem. The virus changed again. It is now attacking their hard drive. They already have to replace 50 computers."  
  
"What? Man, this digimon is playing some serious hard ball." commented Davis.  
  
"How did you find all of this out Laura? Cody asked."  
  
"I am going to explain that now. Before she could say another word, her phone rang. "Hold on a second everyone."  
  
At the same time, another voice rang out. "MATT!"  
  
"Hide me quick gang, it s Jun!"  
  
Lucky gave a quick laugh and grabbed Matt s hand. No way was she going to let Jun think she could have Matt. "Hello?"  
  
"Don t tell them the truth if you know what is good for you Laura Li."  
  
The call ended there. Lucky hung up the phone in fear. The person was following her. It knew that she was going to tell the truth. She couldn't tell the gang now. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
"Hi Matt. Davis told me that he was meeting people here. I figured that you would be here as well." Jun stated.  
  
If looks could kill, Davis would have been dead.   
  
"Yeah well, we all had something to discuss, PRIVATELY." Matt said, stressing the private part.  
  
"Oh that s okay. I can keep a secret."  
  
'Man is she dense.' thought Lucky.  
  
"Who are you?" Jun asked staring at Laura.  
  
"That s Laura, Matt s girlfriend Jun". Davis told her.  
  
"Matt s girlfriend? I thought I was your girlfriend Matt."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
'Thank you Jun, you just solved my problem.' "So you're the Jun that Matt has been telling me all about. I have heard so much about you."  
  
Matt gave Laura a curious glance. 'Trust me here Matt.'  
  
"Matt has talked about me?"  
  
"Non stop. I can t believe he s never told you. I must tell you everything. Come on, lets go to dinner and I'll tell you everything he s ever told me."  
  
"Okay sure. Are you really his girlfriend?"  
  
"Um," she glanced at the gang for help.  
  
"She is my friend who is a girl. You know your brother confuses everything up."  
  
"That's true. Come on Laura. Let's go."  
  
Tai watched as the two walked off. "Did anyone else notice Lucky's attitude change?"  
  
"Yeah, she had something really important to tell us about Jenson s and then she leaves." said Kari.  
  
" It was that phone call she got. After it, she was a totally different person." observed TK.  
  
"I wonder why she changed her mind. I would give anything to know what the caller told her. I mean, Lucky didn't even say anything except hello." Yolei explained.  
  
"What is she so scared of though? The call couldn't have lasted more than a minute. What is she hiding that is so dangerous?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don t know. But we have more important matters to attend too, like finding this digimon who planted that virus." Izzy explicated.  
  
"How do we do that? "  
  
"Well Cody, I was thinking that if I could get a look at that virus, then I might be able to trace it back to who sent it."  
  
"Oh great idea Izzy. But one small problem. How do you plan on see that virus? Walk into Jenson s and say Hi my name is Izzy and I think your virus originated from the Digital World. May I check?" Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I hadn't thought of that solution yet."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don t have much time to consider a great solution. Jenson's is suffering and this virus could spread. We need to stop it soon, before it can do any more damage." said Joe.  
  
"I'm just wondering something though. Why is this virus only affecting Jenson's? Why not other businesses? And how does all of this fit in with Lucky s sudden mood changes?" asked Ken.  
  
Matt sighed. "I think you just asked the questions of the year Ken."  
************************************************************************  
At 9:30, the gang left for home. The meeting was a big disappointed. They left with more questions than answers. Matt could not shake the feeling that Laura held most of the answers. 'What is hiding from us now? Why won t she tell us?' Matt let out a frustrated sigh. Never had life been so complicated. Well, maybe during the Dark Master saga or Lady Myotismon ordeal. Okay, his whole life was complicated, even before he knew that DigiWorld existed. He need an aspirin. He also needed to talk to Lucky and find out why so split so quickly from the Rose Café. The past three days Laura had not been herself. '3 days? That is when all of Jenson s problems started. Now I know that Lucky is connected to Jenson's. But how though?'  
  
A cold breeze swept down the street. Matt pulled his coat closer to him. Night had fallen on the city. 'Why must it get colder at night?' As if to make Matt even madder, it began to snow. Matt had to smile though. He remembered how Lucky said once that she loved the snow and winter. It was her favorite season.  
  
Matt continued his walk home. He turned onto a dimly light road. He never did like walking on this road. To make matters worse, he could not shake the feeling that he was being followed. 'Man Matt, you need to calm down.' Still, Matt s pace continued to increase.   
  
CRUNCH  
  
Matt whipped around. No one else was on the street with him. 'You are so paranoid.' He turned back around and starting walking again.  
  
'Run.'   
  
Matt couldn't believe how nervous he was.  
  
'Run.'  
  
'Shut up subconscious. Everything is fine. We've walked this road hundreds of times. We'll be okay.'  
  
Suddenly, a hand clamp onto Matt s mouth, while an arm pulled him against his attacker. Matt struggled with all his might, but found that he could not move. His attacker was too strong. Matt found himself being pulled into a back alley. 'God, please don t let me die here tonight.'  
  
The figure forced Matt into the very back of the alley. It was a dead end. As soon as the two were in the back, the assailant slammed Matt s head into the wall. Matt let out a scream and crumpled to the ground. His head swam, but he knew that he couldn't pass out. Who knows what would happen if he did.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" slurred Matt.  
  
The figure didn't answer, but rather kicked Matt in the ribs.  
  
'Okay note to self, don t ask questions.' he thought, gasping for air. It was becoming difficult to breath.  
  
Matt didn't even see the second kick coming at him. This one connected with his head again. Before Matt could react, he felt his attacker slugging him in the face, stomach, and chest. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake against the brutal assault.   
Suddenly, the beating stopped. 'Thank god. He let me live.' Matt thought. Then he heard the figure laugh. Painfully, Matt turned his head to the side. He saw his attacker reach into his cape and pull out shiny object. A knife. Matt tried desperately to move away from his kidnapper. He couldn't move. It hurt too much. The figure straddled Matt s body, placing the knife a crossed his throat. Matt closed his eyes and prayed that this would all be over soon. 'Mom, Dad, TK, Laura, I love all of you.' Matt felt the knife being pushed slowly into his skin. Matt could feel the sticky warm liquid run down his neck. The figure leaned down next to Matt s ear. "Tell Laura she should have obeyed."  
  
Matt opened his eyes and stared at the caped figure in shock. The aggressor got up and kicked Matt one last time in the head and fled. As soon as he was gone, Matt slowly stood up. Everything started spinning and he was having difficulty walking. After taking to two steps, Matt fell to the ground. 'I can t do this. Lucky.' Unable to maintain consciousness, Matt s world blackened and the white snow around him slowly turned dark red. 


	4. The Truth Hurts

Across town, Laura felt a wave of uneasiness hit her. "Matt." she whispered.  
  
"What s wrong Laura?"  
  
"Nothing Jun, but you and I better get home. It is already after nine thirty. I don't know about your family, but mine worries if I am not home by ten."  
  
"Oh wow. I didn't even realize that it was so late. I doubt I sleep tonight though. I never knew that Matt thought those things about me like that."  
  
'I bet that Matt doesn't either.' "I m glad to have made your day."  
  
"You've made my year Laura."  
  
"Call me Lucky, Jun. That's what my friends call me."  
  
Jun flashed her a smile. "Alright. Night Lucky."  
  
"Night Jun."  
  
"Oh, if you see Matt tell him that I love him."  
  
Laura nodded, then rolled her eyes. 'The girl won t give up. But a little competition never bothered me before. So what is this feeling that I can t shake? It is physically making me sick to my stomach. I can t wait to get home so I can go to bed.'  
  
Still, the feeling wouldn't leave Laura. 'Something is telling me not to go home. Maybe my stalker is there waiting for me.' Unconsciously, Laura roamed the streets. 'Where am I going? Walking is a great way to clear one s mind. But on the coldest night of the year? Not smart. Besides, Genni is going to be worried if I am not home soon. It is 10:12. 12 minutes passed curfew.' However, Laura continued walking in the opposite direction of home. 'Why can t I turn around? This feeling keeps telling me to walk this way. Why am I listening? Is it the powers of the Digital World directing me to the evil digimon? Maybe.' After another ten minutes of walking, Laura finally recognized where she was. 'I'm on the road to Matt s house. Why am I here? Come to think of it this feeling didn't start till I thought about Matt. What is going on here? I seriously must be crazy. Nothing is wrong with Matt or any of my friends. Stress. That s it. It is finally getting to me. I've gone off the deep end. That the bad feeling -- stress from work, and both my lives. That is it. Nothing else.' Laura s thoughts quickly changed when she looked up the street. All she saw a figure lying in the snow. "MATT!" she screamed. 'How do you know.' she thought as she ran toward the unmoving body. 'I just do.' Laura gasped when she reached the body. It was covered in snow and blood. She took a deep breath and then rolled over the body. It was Matt. "Oh my God. Please be okay." Tears rolled down Lucky s face. 'No time for tears now. Matt needs my help' she thought as she wiped away her tears. Acting quickly, Laura searched for a pulse. "Thank God, he s still alive. I wasn't too late." Lucky grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell phone. At the same time, she slipped off her coat. After placing it around Matt, she dialed 911. "Hold on Matt, help will be here soon. I love you. Fight. I can t lose you." The tears were unstoppable this time.  
************************************************************************  
Lucky sat with her head in her hands. The trip to the hospital was an eventful one to say the least. When the paramedics arrived, Matt s condition was no better than when she had found him. The paramedics moved quickly. In a flash, they had Matt in the back of the ambulance. Lucky wanted to ride with them as well, but by then the police had arrived. Of course they wanted to question her and right then. Laura told them kindly that they could met her at the hospital.   
  
The trip to the hospital didn't get any better. Half way to the hospital, Matt stopped breathing. Laura had never been so scared in her life when she heard those words. Not even we she first met Lady Myotismon or the second time for that matter. Her tears were relentless then. At one point Lucky found herself begging the Elders to heal Matt. She knew that they never would, since Matt wasn't a digimon and their medicines and cures could not help, but she tried anyway. If she thought that it would save Matt, she would do it without a moments hesitation. She would even give her life for him.  
  
Thankfully by the time the paramedics reached the emergency room, Matt was breathing on his own again. Laura didn't have a chance to relax though, the police was right behind them. The officer questioning her was named Chad Sato.   
  
"Name?"   
  
"Laura Li."   
  
"Age?"   
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"Address?"  
  
"197 Sunset Lane"  
  
"Where did you find the victim?"   
  
"On Eleventh street and his name is Matt Ishida. "  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He is my boyfriend."  
  
"Were you present when Matt was attacked?"   
  
"No."  
  
"How did you find him then? You live in the opposite direction."  
  
"I was having dinner with a friend of mine name Jun. While we were eating, a funny feeling overcame me. This feeling told me not to go home. I wandered the streets, following my guts until I came across Matt. I know that sounds stupid, but it is the truth. Honestly."  
  
Officer Sato just gave her a look. Laura couldn't tell if he believed her or not.   
"What condition was Matt in when you found him?"  
  
"He was unconscious and he had bruise all over his face. Some were bleeding. I really didn't look though because I threw my coat over him and then called 911."  
  
"Smart girl covering him up like that. Now did you notice anything around you that was out of place?"  
  
"Nothing that I can recall. No one was around, but for something to be out of place, I couldn't say. All I was thinking about was getting help and fast."  
  
"Okay then. I need to contact Matt s parents and inform them. Do you have their number?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt s dad, Mr. David Ishida, number is 657 - 9804. His mom, Miss Nancy Takaishi is 530 - 8743."  
  
"I take it his parents are divorced then?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt lives with his dad and his little brother with his mom. Both of the parents still get along, for the kids sakes. You may have a problem reaching Matt s dad though. He sometimes works late at the TV Station. Matt told me that sometimes his dad doesn't come home till really late. I d give you his work number, but I don t know it."  
  
"Okay, thank you. Anyone I should call for you?"  
  
"No, I'll call my uncle. Thank you."  
  
After the officer left, Laura's calmness finally broke. She sobbed despite everyone watching her. She hated to let people see her cry, but right now it didn't matter. Nothing matter except Matt. Jenson's didn't matter to her right now. She would give it all up if it would ensure that Matt would be fine. 'What happened to him? I don t understand it. He was fine at the café. I was the one acting strange, again. Wait, it couldn't be? No it couldn't be. But it would explain everything. Matt's a strong person, so how was he so easily beaten unless it was someone with superior strength, like a digimon or my best friend. He told me that there would be consequences if I did not listen to him. Did he hurt Matt because I didn't shut down Jenson s? He wouldn't have. Yes he would.' Laura cried even harder. 'It s my fault. All my fault.'  
  
Suddenly, a hand squeezed her shoulder. Lucky turned and swore she was looking at Matt. "TK, God you scared me."  
  
"Sorry. How are you holding up?"  
  
Lucky had to smile a bit. TK was extremely caring. 'He would ask how I was feeling, even though I can tell he is in pain too.' "Shouldn't I be asking you that one?"  
  
"Matt s a fighter, I know he'll be ok. You on the other hand, I m not to sure of."  
  
"Are you implying that I m not a fighter?"  
  
"Nope. I know you are. But you re hiding something again, something deadly. And it is tearing you up."  
  
'I should have known better than to hid anything from TK.' "I'm not hiding anything." Laura whispered, barely auditable.  
  
"Don t lie Lucky. You of all people should know what lying can do to a person."  
  
She did, all to well. First lying took her family, then her friends, and now maybe even Matt. Luckily, she didn't have to answer TK's question. Miss Takaishi and Mr. Ishida walked up then.  
  
"How s Matt?" asked TK. Concern could be heard in his voice.  
  
"He s very lucky to be alive. The doctors said that if he was brought in any later, he wouldn't have survived. Thank you Laura." said Mr. Ishida.   
  
Lucky just nodded. She could not speak or look Matt's parents in the eyes. 'You shouldn't thank me, I probably put your son in here.'  
  
"Is Matt awake yet?"  
  
"Not yet TK. The doctor said that Matt suffered a concussion, so his body is trying to recover by sleeping. When he gets enough energy, he'll wake up."  
  
"Will he be okay Miss Takaishi?"   
  
Nancy moved to sit next to Laura. She took her hand. "Other then some bruise and cut across his neck, he'll be fine. Thanks to you of course. I have to ask though, how did you find my son? Don t you live in the opposite direction?"  
  
"I was having dinner with Jun, to keep her away from Matt, and while we were eating, a strange feeling overcame me. I was so scared. It felt like I was in danger or someone I knew was. All I knew for certain though, I could not go home. So instead, I roamed the streets. I know, not smart, but the feeling was so strong, I had to listen. Anyway, eventually I ended up on one of the roads that Matt takes home. It was there that I found him."  
  
"You must have been so scared."  
  
Laura couldn't speak. She just shook her head yes.   
  
"Matt always did say you two had a bond of some sort. I guess this just proved his belief." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
Before anyone could respond, a nurse rushed into the room. "Mr. Ishida, Miss Takaishi? Your son is awake and asking to see both you."  
  
"Excuse us." Nancy said as she and David ran from the room.  
  
TK stared at his parents and then turned to Lucky, who wouldn't look him in the eye. "You never did answer my question."  
  
"I know." 'But I can t tell you anything TK. If I do, you'll end up like Matt. I can t let that happen to you or anyone else. You don't deserve that.'  
  
Sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer, TK sighed. 'What are you so scared of Lucky? I thought you were past the phase of hiding things from all of us.' "Does Genni know you re here?"  
  
"Genni! I totally forgot to call him!"  
  
"There s a pay phone around the corner."   
  
Laura was already heading there. TK got up and followed her. It would be a while before he got to see his brother. Besides, Matt would want him to keep an eye on Lucky. Something wasn't quite right about her.  
  
Laura tapped her foot impatiently. Her phone kept ringing. Finally Genni picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Genni."  
  
"I already know Laura. I felt it. You need to learn to contain your emotions better."  
  
"Huh? Never mind. Explain it to me later. Is it okay if I stay here the rest of the night?"  
  
"Sure, and I'll call Chelsea and tell her that you wouldn't be in till late."  
  
"Thanks Genni."  
  
"Anytime and Laura, be careful. This attack on Matt was directed at you. This digimon is ruthless. There is no telling what he will do to you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You should tell everyone the truth."   
  
"I can t."  
  
"I should have known. Matt s attack wasn't accidental. The digimon hurt him to shut you up right?"  
  
"Yeah," Laura took a quick glance at TK. He wasn't pay attention to her. "I can t put the others in danger Genni. I can t say anything."  
  
Genni sighed. "Lucky, they are your friends. They can help, but I can see your reasoning for wanting to protect them. But do you really think that digimon won t go against his word and attack the others even if you listen?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. Maybe. I just don't know. I really don't know anything anymore. Look Uncle, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."  
  
"Good Night. And Laura, keep the faith."  
  
Lucky smiled lightly as she hung up the phone. Gently, she massaged her temples. She had a monster of a headache and it wasn't going to get any better.  
  
"You sure you re okay?"  
  
"Yeah TK. It s been a long night, that s all."  
  
"Tell me about it. I doubt my parents come out of Matt s room tonight, so why don t we get some sleep? Tomorrow, we'll call everyone and tell them about Matt."  
  
"Before or after school?"  
  
"After. I have a feeling you and me are going to sleep in late tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe we should call at least Tai and Kari. They could tell everyone else and get yours and Matt s homework."  
  
"Smart idea. I'll go tell my mom to wake me up so I can do it."  
  
By the time TK got back to the waiting room, Laura was already asleep.  
************************************************************************  
Tai s eyes snapped open at the sound of his phone ringing. 'Who would be calling at this hour? Can't they wait to a decent hour? A quick glance at his alarm told him that he had overslept. Plus, he would have to get the phone since no one seemed to be answering it.'  
  
"Hello? Tai speaking."  
  
"Tai, it s TK."  
  
"TK? Wanted me to get Kari for you?"   
  
"No, listen Tai. I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What is wrong TK?"  
  
"It is Matt. He's in the hospital."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He was attacked last night walking home."  
  
Tai couldn't believe it. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. He has a concussion, some bruises, and a cut across his neck. No broken bones though."  
  
"Any idea who did this?'  
  
"None, but I have a feeing Laura knows. She was the one who found him."  
  
"Lucky? She doesn't live any where near Matt I thought."  
  
"I know. She told me she had a feeling and it lead her to Matt."  
  
"A feeling? Okay, I believe that one. It could have been her powers. Now why do you say that she knows something?"  
  
"Just from the way she s been acting lately. I don t know. Call it my own feeling."  
  
"Lucky wouldn't keep anything from us that could hurt us, TK."   
  
"She kept her heritage a secret."  
  
"She had too, we would have been killed if she told her secret. She could have been killed, almost was."  
  
"I know Tai. Laura is on our side and wouldn't do anything to hurt us. I just feel so helpless right now. I guess blaming Laura is just me letting my frustration out. I shouldn't be doing that though. We re a team after all."  
  
"But you are right to an extent TK. Laura does know something. She is there now?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Keep her there till the team gets there. We'll question her together."  
  
"Is that a good idea Tai?"  
  
"We have to do this TK, before anyone else gets hurt."  
  
"Okay, I ll keep her here. Tell the others for me at school?"  
  
"Yeah, and TK."  
  
"What Tai?"  
  
" Don t push Lucky for answers any more. We don t want her to clam up even more."  
  
"Good point. It is hard though. She is in so much pain and yet she won't let us help her. She's even worse now than she was with Lady Myotismon."  
  
"I know. It pains me to watch her too. She's had so much frustration and hardship in her life already, and now something else has come up. She needs us. And we have to convince her of that.   
************************************************************************  
Kari ran to her school in a full out sprint. She had to reach school before the day began. That way, she would be able to meet Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody before homeroom. She had sent everyone an urgent email, telling them to meet her outside before school started.  
  
"Hey Kari. Over here." shouted Cody, waving his arms so Kari could see him by the swings.  
  
Kari's pace didn't slow down till she reached the group.  
  
"Man Kari. Did you run all the way here?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah… had…too…Needed… to… see… all…of… you… right… away. "  
  
"We can tell. But shouldn't we wait for TK?" asked Yolei.  
  
Kari shook her head. "It s about him."  
  
"Did something happen to TK?"  
  
"No Ken. Something happened to Matt. That s why TK isn't here. He's up at the hospital now."  
  
"What? Matt s hurt? How? By whom?" questioned Cody.  
  
"Matt was attacked last night as he walked home from the café. He has a concussion, some bruises, and a graze across his neck. Other than that, he s okay."  
  
"Thank God for minor miracles." Yolei stated.  
  
Ken nodded. "Does the police know who jumped him?"  
  
"No, but the police hadn't gotten Matt's statement yet. But from Lucky's statement, no one was around when she got there."  
  
"Laura found Matt? How? She lives totally in a different direction." Davis exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Apparently while she was having dinner with Jun, she got a funny feeling of some sort. Instead of going home, she roamed the streets, leading her to Matt."  
  
"Wow. I guess they really are connected."  
  
"Guess so Ken. But TK and my brother are convinced that Laura knows something and isn't telling us. Tai wants all of us to meet him at the hospital after school to confront Lucky."  
  
"They don t think that is why Matt was attacked? Because she is holding some type of information?" Davis asked.   
  
"It s a possibility I guess. I mean she has been acting strange lately."  
  
"That s true, but Lucky wouldn't hold information from us, especially if it could harm us in any way." Cody said, defending Laura.  
  
"I thought so too, but now, I am not too sure."   
"We re a team. Lucky hasn't gone evil on us or anything. She wouldn't." Davis countered.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean think about it Davis, secret phone calls, a girl named Chelsea whom none of us have heard of, and she's able to get information on Jenson's. It seems a little weird to me." Yolei said.  
  
"Could Chelsea be the one who planted the virus?" asked Ken.  
  
"Maybe, but that means Lucky would have to be involved. And she would never hurt Matt like that. But I guess it does seem a little convenient that she found Matt."  
  
"Kari, this is Laura we are talking about. She wouldn't do this to us!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"I wish I was as confident as you were Davis. I just have a bad feeling about all of this though.   
***********************************************************************  
'If there was one good thing about being stuck in a hospital, it gave a person a lot to think. What am I going to do about Laura. It is definitely clear that she is hiding something from me and the others. Plus it is putting Lucky is danger. I'm not mad at her, okay maybe a little. I am just really worried about her safety. I know that this digimon is powerful, but so is Laura. Or at least that is what Genni keeps telling all of us. Is she strong enough for this though? Probably not. She has to let us help. But how am I going to tell her all of this? She'll never listen or probably tell me the truth anyway.'  
  
Matt turned his head at the sound of his door being opened. TK walked in. "Thank god you re not mom and dad. I love them both dearly, but they are so over protective now."  
  
TK laughed. "Well, it could be worse."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Jun could be here."  
  
"If she was, I would swear that I had died and going to…"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll quit. So what s up?"  
  
"I learned something new."  
  
"Oh yeah? What is that?"  
  
"Never ever try to sleep in those chairs out there. It is torture on one's back."  
  
Matt laughed. "You should have went home."  
  
"I had to make sure you were alright. Besides, I have to watch someone."  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"Yeah. I m really worried about her Matt. I think she is hiding something from us. And that something may have caused you to get hurt."  
  
"I don t know TK. Laura's not the type to hide something from us that could hurt us. If she s not talking, she has a good reason."  
  
"Are you willing to stake your life on that?"  
  
"Haven t I already?"  
  
"I'm being serious Matt."   
  
"So was I. Is Lucky still here? I really want to talk to her."  
  
"I think so. Hold on let me go check."  
  
'Maybe with TK in the room, talking to Laura will be a little easier.'  
  
"Hey Matt. You wanted to see me?" asked Lucky quietly. She remained in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, come in Laura. We have to talk."  
  
Lucky moved silently into the room. TK stood behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what Lucky?"  
  
"That you re hurt."  
  
"Oh. Look I have something very important to ask you. Promise me you'll tell me the truth."  
  
"I promise." 'Oh boy. This could be interesting.'   
  
"What are you hiding from the team."  
  
"Nothing Matt, I swear."  
  
Matt looked at her in disgust. "That s not what your friend told me."  
  
Neither TK nor Matt missed the look of horror and dismay on Laura s face.  
  
"What did your attacker say Matt?" TK said, alarmed.  
  
"He told me to tell Laura that she should have obeyed. Care to explain?"  
  
Both turned to Laura. " I … I …"  
  
"Answer him Laura. You owe that much to Matt. After all, you re the reason why he is here! "  
  
"TK! Calm down."  
  
"He s right though." Laura stated painfully.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I knew it Matt. She is hiding something from us. Something deadly and it almost cost you your life. Some girlfriend."  
  
"TK. I m warning you…"  
  
"Stop it Matt. He is right. I am a horrible girlfriend. I don't deserve you or to be a member of the DigiDestined."  
  
"You are hiding something. Damn it Laura. I thought I knew you."  
  
Tears ran down Laura s face. "You did."  
  
"No, obviously I don t. Don t you trust us?"  
  
"Yes! Why else would I tell you about my heritage?"  
  
"Because you had no other choice."  
  
"I could have killed all of you, you know TK. I chose to trust you."  
  
"And then stab us in the back later. Some friend."  
  
"I haven t stab any of you in the back."  
  
"That is not quite true Laura. You did, by keeping secrets from all of us again. Look what happened to me. Why have you been lying to us, to me?"  
  
"I can t tell you. I'm sorry, you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't supposed to be this way. Trust me, please."  
  
"Trust you? I don t think I can ever trust you again Laura. It s over."  
  
The words stuck Lucky sharply. "I guess it is." Then she fled from the room.  
  
Both Matt and TK stared at the door. Neither had missed her tears. Matt wondered if he had done the right thing. 


	5. The Search for Unity

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs I can Tell and Ghost of You and Me by BBmak.  
  
Laura slapped the elevator button. 'Come on. All I want to do it get out of here. Please hurry up.'  
  
Finally the doors opened. Standing in it was Ken, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari, Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Tai.  
  
"Laura! Hey. How s Matt doing?"  
  
"Better now that I am out of his life." She pushed past the others and hit the down button. The doors closed, possibly on their friendship forever.  
  
"Is anyone else wondering what that comment meant?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't sound too good." Tai replied.  
  
"She was crying."  
  
" What Kari?"  
  
"She had tears coming down her face. Guys something is seriously wrong."  
  
"Let's go see Matt and TK. Maybe they know what is going on."   
************************************************************************  
Laura slowed down her pace once she was outside. She couldn't go home yet. She had too much on her mind. Seeing Genni right now would only add more stress to her life. She couldn't got to work for the very same reason. Instead, she ended up at the Rose café.  
  
"Hey Laura. Meeting Matt?" asked Mia.  
  
"No, I won't be here ever again with Matt. We broke up."  
  
"What? No way. You too were perfect for each other."  
  
'I thought so too, but once again secrets have managed to destroy my life. And this time, I have no one to blame but myself.' "I thought so too."  
  
"What happened?" she asked, sitting down across from her.  
  
"Difference of opinions. We had an argument."  
  
"Maybe you'll work it out."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"You won't if you think this way. Now, I am going to get your usually. Then, I am telling my boss I am talking a break so we can talk this over if you want. Or anything else for that matter. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Mia."  
  
Laura sighed to herself. 'Man I have really screwed up this time. What am I going to do? First thing, I need to stop thinking of Matt and concentrate on Jenson's. Yeah right, like I could do that.' Instead, Laura started to listen to the café radio.  
  
It's in the way you caress my face.  
Like you always used to, but differently.  
We can smile to hide the shame.  
Here in the pouring rain, waiting for the sun.  
I'm crying more and more standing next to you.  
You have done your best to see it through  
  
But, oh Baby  
I can tell, by the way that you love me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burning out.  
I can tell, by the way the you hold me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burnin' out.  
  
Moving down an open road, asking our hearts for direction  
Cuz we're so close  
I can see the faded signs, leading to the same direction  
But, your not there.  
We're dancing to the music that ended long ago  
You've done everything that you can do.  
  
But oh Baby  
I can tell, by the way that you love me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burning out.  
I can tell, by the way the you hold me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burin' out.  
  
Oh, I. Oh, I. Oh, I. Oh, I.  
  
My heart is in the wind.  
Drifting over you.  
I've done everything that I can do.  
Oh, baby  
  
I can tell, by the way that you love me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burning out.  
I can tell, by the way the you hold me.  
I can tell, that the fire's burin' out.  
  
'Well that song pretty sums up my relationship with Matt. As soon as I walked into the room, I knew that we were going to break up. He didn't move to hug me or show any sign of emotion. Well, neither did I. I should have realized that our relationship was going to end as soon as I started keeping secrets again. I've watched enough soap operas to know that couples never stay together if they are keeping secrets from one another. But I kept my stalker a secret to protect my friends, right? Or did I keep it because I was scared to admit that I had a problem? How did I ever get into this mess? I swear, if I ever met up with my stalker, he will pay. He had destroyed my life. Jenson s may be in ruins and now he took Matt from me. Then again, I guess I m to blame for my ruined relationship. I've I had only told the truth, Matt and I would stay together. But if I had told them the truth, they would be in even more danger. So did I do the right thing or not? I guess the only good thing to come out of all of this is that the gang will be safe now that they stopped hanging around me.'  
********************************************************  
"Hey Matt, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm physically okay Tai. How did all of you get in here?"  
  
"Lucky provided a distraction. Speaking of, what s wrong with her. She was crying when we saw her." asked Joe.  
  
"Matt glanced at TK. "Um, we sort of had a small fight." TK said  
  
"Yeah and I said some things that I probably shouldn't have."  
  
"Like what?" asked Kari.  
  
"It's over."  
  
"You broke up." screeched Yolei.  
  
"He has a good reason Yolei. We were right about Lucky all along"  
  
"What do you mean TS?"  
  
Matt turned away from his friends to look out the window. "She was hiding a secret from us again. She admitted it."  
  
"What? Did she say what the secret was?"  
  
"No, Ken. She gave us some lame excuse that she couldn't and we had to trust her.   
And I told her that I couldn't trust her. Her secret caused me to end up here. So, I told her it was over. Written in the stars huh? I guess this prophecy was wrong."  
  
"What else did Laura say?" asked Sora.  
  
"Not much. Just that she told us about her heritage, and that we have to believe her when she says that she couldn't tell us this one."  
  
"Why didn't you believe her?" inquired Izzy.  
  
Matt paused. "Look where I am at Izzy. I was attacked because she was to weak and scared to tell us her secret."  
  
"Laura? Weak? Bad comparison Matt."  
  
"I know Tai, but still, she should have told the truth."  
  
"Maybe we are looking at this from the wrong angle."  
  
"What do you mean Cody?" asked TK.  
  
"I mean everyone is automatically assuming that Matt's attack is related to Lucky's lack of telling us the truth."  
  
"We know this to be true. She told us this much."  
  
"No, she said she couldn't tell you the truth. If you were injured from her not telling the truth, then why not tell now? Why keep hiding it?"  
  
It was a good question and everyone knew it.  
  
"I'll tell you. Remember when we were at the café and Lucky promised to tell us something important? I bet anything that it was her secret. But then she got that phone call. It was probably Matt's attacker, that digimon threatening her to keep her mouth shut, which is why Laura fled so quickly afterwards. She didn't want to endanger any of us anymore. But, the digimon wanted to make sure Lucky never got the idea to tell anyone again, which is why it still attacked Matt. To show Laura that it meant business."  
  
"So the attack on me wasn't revenge, but a warning. One Laura couldn't control."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh man, I really messed up. But there are still some major questions here that need answered."  
  
"Like?" asked Davis.  
  
"One, who is stalking Laura? Two, who is attacking Jenson's? Three, how do Jenson's and Laura relate? Or do they? Four, how do we stop that virus? Five, how do we protect Lucky, now that she probably not speaking to any of us?"  
  
"Unfortunately Matt, I don t think we can answer any of those questions with Laura s help. She s the key to all of this." Izzy replied.  
  
"I guess that I'll call her later and apologize."  
  
"Well don't wait to long Matt. Not only does the fate of this world depend on this, but probably her sanity."  
  
"I know Tai. Besides, I can't stand having her mad at me, especially with the Winter Dance in a little over two weeks."  
  
"The Dance. I totally forgot." said Sora.  
  
"I didn't. My band is playing a couple of sets."  
  
"That means you wouldn't be able to help as often right?" You'll have to practice?" said Joe  
  
"Practice can wait, we have the world to save."  
  
"And a relationship to save. added Kari."  
  
Matt smiled. 'Somehow, I really don't think mine and Lucky s relationship can be saved.'   
***********************************************************************  
Matt stared at the ceiling above him. It had been two days since he last saw Lucky and the others of that matter. Each had a job to do. Izzy was searching the web for information on Jenson's and the virus. Tai and Davis were searching Eleventh Street for clues. Kari, Yolei, and Sora were looking for Laura in hope to fix a mistake. Girl talk as they put it. Joe, Cody, and Ken were downtown at Jenson s, trying to find out information. TK was keeping his parents at bay, and checking his mom's past articles for anything relating to Jenson's to find out why they were attacked and not another business. Meanwhile, he was just trying not to think about Lucky. 'We broke up two days ago and already I miss her. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I know that I did.' Matt turned on the television. He hoped that it would distract him some. He turned on a music video station. The song playing was a slow, romantic one, but he found that he could not turn it off.  
  
What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass  
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why  
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what s left  
Of my heart and soul  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
'So true' thought Matt. 'That song really hits home. I am haunted by the past. What I said to Laura keeps repeating in my mind, so I guess I am sleeping with the ghost of our fight. Plus, that line about it s isn't love, it s robbery. I know Laura loved me, but her past and present did rob us of a deeper relationship. I can t let go, just like the song said. Amazing. I guess songs can really reflect a person s life. This one definitely shows my feelings on Laura and mine s fight. I need to call her. I have to talk to her. But she doesn't answer her phone. I don t leave a message because I want to talk to her and her alone. Not some machine. But maybe getting the machine could work to my advantage.   
***********************************************************************  
"Still no luck with the virus yet Scott?"  
  
"None Laura. But the good news is that the virus is moving more slowly for some odd reason. It isn't depleting our hard drive as fast."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It may have eaten to much information. When a system gains to much information at once or even over a period of a time, it can slow down."  
  
"That is good news."  
  
"Yeah, but it is only a temporarily solution. The hacker could change the virus again and then we would really be screwed."  
  
"I know. We ordered more computers but I am terrified to set them up. They too could be infected by the virus."  
  
"Not could be. Would be."  
  
" Figures. Okay, take a break for a bit. Let's go talk to Tyler about all of this."  
  
"Nah, I'm okay. I'll keep working. You go on ahead."  
  
"Alright. Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks Laura." Scott shouted as she walked out the door and down the hall to Tyler s office.   
  
It had been a normal routine for Lucky now. Spend half the day working with Scott, the rest in meetings with Tyler and foreign diplomats. It had been two days since she last saw Matt and the gang. Since then, she had literally thrown herself into her work. When she reached Tyler's door, she knocked and then walked in.  
  
"Hey Tyler. What's on the agenda today?"  
  
"The Americans want us to call them."  
  
"Great. I really don't have the patience to deal with them today."  
  
"I know, but we have to do it anyway."  
  
"Fine place the call. Flip you for who has to do all the talking."  
  
"No go. They want to speak with you and you alone."  
  
"Goody."  
  
Tyler motioned for her to be quite. "Yes Mr. Thompson, I have her right here. I'll put her on speaker. Hold on for one moment."   
  
He nodded at Laura.  
  
"Mr. Thompson, I am delighted to hear from you again. Now what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well Miss Li you can tell me what the hell is going on with your business over there."  
  
"Call me Laura. Now why don't you tell me what you have heard about my business. I can't have false rumors spread about Jenson's."  
  
"These rumors as you call them say that your business has been rendered helpless by a virus."  
  
"A virus, well that is news to me. Business has been normal as usual for us." It was a true statement, to an extent.  
  
"Really? Then why did you stop researching new games?"  
  
"Temporally finical cuts. We had to stop researching new games because we had to upgrade 50 of our computers. We are looking to upgrade a few more as well. We haven't fired anyone, rather gave them a vacation."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yes, it is the truth."  
  
"You're a worse liar than Tyler and Simon."  
  
"I will remind you Mr. Thompson of who supplies your company with their equipment and merchandise only once. Insult me, my workers, or my father ever again and I will pull out of our agreement. I assure you that would be quite damaging to US Computers if I am not mistaken."  
  
"It would be just as costly for you."  
  
Laura gave a small laugh. "True, you are a big backer to our business and would be missed if you left us, but we have several other companies that could keep us well afloat. We also have a lot more businesses wanting our backing as well as our business. So you can see that it wouldn't be quite as costly for us."  
  
"Do you really want to try it?"  
  
"Do you? Can your business afford the risk?"  
  
Mr. Thompson did not answer.  
  
"I thought as much. Now, if that is all Mr. Thompson, I have a business that I need to get back to running. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, Miss Li. I'll be in touch soon about any another order. Good bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Tyler hung up the phone. "You amaze me sometimes. I thought for sure that he was going to pull out."  
  
"Me too, but I guess I managed to get him see the error of his way."  
  
"But he is right about one thing."  
  
"The virus? I know. But hopefully by the time he realizes that he's right, the problem will be fixed."  
  
"And if isn't?"  
  
"Not only will the Americans pull out of their contact, but all of our partners will."  
  
"And that means no more Jenson's."  
  
She nodded. Just then, Tyler s phone rang. He put it on speaker.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mr. Barnaby, it is Barnes. Is Angela there?"  
  
Lucky gave Tyler a weird glance. Why did Chelsea call herself Barnes and her Angela? They hadn't done that since Laura first took over the business. They used her middle name when reporters came by to interview her. Since Lucky was only eight, she couldn't handle both the press and the stress of the job. So Chelsea told everyone that Laura had hired a woman name Angela, who came in to the office every once in awhile to help out. Of course her time was valuable and never had a time for an interview. In actuality it was just Lucky. But Chelsea had never called herself Barnes. And never had she called Tyler, Mr. Barnaby. What is going on?  
  
"Yeah Barnes. She is here. What s up?"  
  
"She has a call."  
  
"Okay, put it through." He handed Laura the phone. "I'll go see what s up with Chelsea, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
He nodded and walked out of his office.  
  
"Hello, Laura Li speaking."  
  
"You sound quite cheerful, maybe I didn't hurt your boyfriend enough."  
  
"I knew my day was going too well."  
  
"It is only going to get better."  
  
"Oh yeah? How? Intrigue me."  
  
"You still haven't closed Jenson's. I guess you need another punishment. And don't think your friends are safe either. Just because you are not around your boyfriend doesn't mean that they won't be used against you."  
  
"Leave my friends alone. Do you hear? Lay one finger on them and I will personal kill you. And you know I could."  
  
"You are not in any position to threaten me Laura."  
  
Lucky didn't respond. She knew that the stalker was right.  
  
"Now, I will give you 24 hours to close down Jenson's. If you do not, I will hurt one of your friends. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good. Nice doing business with you Laura."  
  
Laura didn't hang up the phone right away. She was too deep in thought. 'What am I going to do now? I can t close the business, but I can't keep it open either. There is too much at stake here. I guess this is what mom always meant when she said "I standing at the Crossroads with no idea which road I should take." I never knew what that meant till now. Which road should I chose? The one were I keep Jenson's open, and return, one of my friends is attacked or the other one where I destroy my employees lives and still have my friends threaten. Well looking at those options, neither one is very good. What to do?'  
  
"Hey Laura, who was that?" asked Tyler walking back into the room.  
  
"Reporter. What is up with Chelsea?"  
  
"Some kids came by, acting real weird. She didn't want them learning any of our names, just in case they were the hackers."  
  
"Oh. Tyler, is Scott still around?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be. Why?"  
  
"Can you get him and Chelsea and met me in my office? "  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"We have a problem, a big one. I think I may have a solution, but I want to run it by all of you. Kay?"  
  
"Sure, met you in fifteen."   
************************************************************************  
"Well did anyone learn anything today?" asked Matt. The team had met in his room to discuss what they had discovered.  
  
"Well, the internet wasn't too helpful. All I could find about Jenson's is that it was found by two men, Simon Li and Tyler Barnaby. It was rumored when Simon died, he left the business to Tyler and woman named Angela. No body has ever met her though. She travels and works for several businesses apparently. Anyway, Jenson's has several partnerships; an American company, a German, an Italian, a French, a Canadian, and several more. I am guessing this is why Jenson's is so concerned about the news of the virus getting out. The company has a lot to lose. I checked Jenson's web page. They are still accepting orders and things like that. I tried hacking into their systems, but their defense system is incredible. I couldn't get in. Either the virus is stopping me or they got the system back up. That is all I found though."  
  
"It is okay Izzy. Tai? Davis?"  
  
"We had as much luck as Izzy, Matt. I searched the alley, but found nothing. I guess the police already searched and took things into evidence. Davis D-terminal didn't pick up anything strange either. Whoever did this to you cleaned their tracks pretty well."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"I questioned a couple of people who lived in the area. No one saw anything. They couldn't believe what had become of the neighborhood though. A couple of people had seen you walk the street before, but no one was out that night. Many said it was too cold and stayed inside, away from the windows."  
  
Matt nodded. "Sora, Kari, and Yolei. Any luck in finding Laura"  
  
"None. Mia said she saw her last two days ago. We roamed her local hangouts, but she wasn't there. Tried calling her, she didn't answer. We would have gone to her house, but with no last name, we couldn't find it."  
  
"Ken, Cody, and Joe. What did Jenson's say?"  
  
"Couldn't get any information out of the receptionist. Her name was Mrs. Barnes. She had us kicked out before we could do any real investigating. Though, that Angela was there." said Joe.  
  
"You saw her?" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
"No, but a call came in for her. Mrs. Barnes called that Tyler and asked if Angela was there." explained Ken.  
  
"But we didn't hear anything else. She had us escorted out then." finished Cody.  
  
"TK, please tell me you found out something."  
  
"I only found one article on Jenson s that Mom wrote. It wasn't anything big though. I guess Jenson's donated a lot of money to a hospital. The article was mainly about that. A picture was included though."  
  
"Who was in the picture?"  
  
"Simon and Jennifer Li, and their newborn son. No name for the baby boy."  
  
"So in other words, we're back at square one?"  
  
"Sorry Matt. But it looks like that we really need Lucky s help."  
  
"I know Tai, but how can we reach her if she refuses to answer her phone?"  
  
"I don't know. But we'll keep searching on our own for now. Meanwhile, you keep calling her until she picks up the phone. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if that doesn't work?"  
  
"Don 't think that way Matt. She'll help. But if she doesn't, the whole world may suffer." 


	6. Falling to the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own O-town's all or nothing. That belongs to them and their managers. I also do not own digimon.  
  
  
"Okay Laura, what's up?" asked Chelsea.  
  
"Well I was thinking about Jenson's. Scott, how close are you to deleting the virus?"  
  
"A couple of weeks maybe."  
  
"I thought as much. Now, would it help you if all of our computers were shut down?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt. But they are already infected, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"What are you thinking, Laura?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Well, we are losing money by having all of employees here. I was thinking that maybe would finish fill the orders we have and the close down for awhile, saying that we are updating our computer system."  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"The press called, wanting to know if it was true about the virus. I figured that it would be better to do this, give our employees a paid vacation, and then only have the four of us work on the virus problem."  
  
"That could work. But what if the press finds out the truth?"  
  
"Then we're screwed. But if we wait around, then we are screwed too. I think this may buy us some time."  
  
"Good point. Okay how about this, we take a three week winter vacation. That puts us to the New Year. said Tyler."  
  
"No, Christmas is our busiest time." countered Chelsea.  
  
"I already though of that. But I think what Tyler suggested is our best course of action. If we don't do this, then in the end we will lose more business because we'll be closed."  
  
"Are you sure about this Lucky?"  
  
"Yeah Chelsea, I am. Tyler?"  
  
"I say go for it."  
  
"Chelsea, can you inform everyone?"  
  
"Sure. Break start tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes and add that everyone can pick up their paychecks tomorrow, with an added bonus."  
  
With that, everyone left. 'God, please let this work. I am technically closing the business, since we re not taking anymore orders. However, we re not officially closed. Please let this satisfy my stalker. He got his wish, but I think I managed to find a loop hole. Please let this work and no one else get hurt. That is all I ask.'   
************************************************************************  
Laura got home around 10:30. It was a busy day after the meeting. The press had gotten wind of the shutdown and Tyler set up a press conference. He handle it of course, but she still wanted to be there.  
  
"Busy day?"  
  
"To put it mildly Genni."  
  
"You don t deserve this Laura."  
  
"Yeah I do. Consider this my punishment for all the trouble I gave you when I was younger. Plus it is my sentence for what happened to Matt."  
  
"A. you were just acting out your frustrations as a kid. You lost your whole family, learned your mom was a digimon, I was your uncle, and you too were a digimon. Trust me, I understand. Besides, you could have done a lot worse than what you did. B. you shouldn't blame yourself for Matt's attack. You had no real control over it."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Matt's called a few times looking for you."  
  
"Oh goody. I guess he wants to yell at me some more."  
  
"His latest message is on the answering machine. I suggest that you listen to it."  
  
Laura nodded and hit the play button.  
  
"Hey Laura. First off, I m sorry about our fight. You didn't deserve that. I have so much that I want to say to you, and yet I can t find the words. So instead, I'll let this song I heard do it for me.  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you d realize that it s over, over  
It's not the way I chose to live  
And something some where's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't even care if that's not fair.  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you've reached the bottom, it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't know how to show it, show it  
Then there are times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you its time to show and tell  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you've reached the bottom, it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you've reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me with nothing at all  
  
Laura, this song sums up my feelings. I know that I love you and you love me, but your secrets and your memories are preventing us from us having a relationship. It's your choice Laura: me or your lies. Like the song says, is this how it ends? With a simple telephone call? Please call me so we can work everything out. But if you don't call, I'll know where will stand with one another."  
  
The message ended there.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Genni.  
  
"Call Matt of course."  
  
Genni smiled. "Going to tell the truth?"  
  
"No." Laura took a deep breath. "To tell him I can't tell him the truth. I have to protect my friends. And if that means I can't date Matt, well so be it. At least then they all will be safe."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"No, but it is a risk I have to take."  
  
"So then, it's over?"  
  
Lucky couldn't answer. She was sobbing. Genni moved to sit next to his niece. He wrapped her up in his embrace. 'And here I thought all your problems were over when you defeated Lady Myotismon. You don t deserve any of this. I know that the decisions you are making are extremely difficult and painful, but deep down, I have a feeling that your choices are correct. Why is this happening to you? You don t deserve this. Your life has always been hard and you never could live a normal teenage life. You were forced to grow up and make tough decisions. But I thought that when you met the other DigiDestineds, all of this would change. Granted, you would still have to be an adult, but the others would remind you to be a kid. Instead, it has forced you to grow up even more.'   
************************************************************************  
TK sat down at an open table in the cafeteria. Soon, the rest of the DigiDestineds had joined him.  
  
"So TB, when does Matt get out of the hospital?"   
  
"On Saturday, I guess that means tomorrow. The doctors just want to make sure Matt is totally over his concussion."  
  
"That is good to here. What about Lucky? Has he heard from her yet?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, but he just got a hold of her yesterday. He kept getting the answering machine. Finally he just left a message."  
  
"I wonder where she's at. I mean, is Laura not answering the phone, or is she not at home?" said Ken.  
  
"That would mean she hadn't been home for three days. Where would she go?"  
  
"Maybe to Chelsea's?" thought Yolei.  
  
"Possibly. But wouldn't she at least check her messages to see if Genni called?"  
  
"She probably told Genni where she was." said Cody. "That way he wouldn't worry about her."  
  
"I don't understand why I am so worried about her. My brain keeps telling me that she hurt Matt, but my heart keeps arguing that she had a good reason and is afraid to tell us the truth."  
  
Kari nodded. "We all of have that feeling. Including Mimi. She emailed me last night. She said that she had an uneasy feeling, like something big is going to happen. I don't know how she managed it, but she convinced her parents to let her come in to visit. Sora is picking her up after the high school lets out."  
  
"Team is all together again."  
  
"Not quite TK, we re still missing a member and a friend."  
  
"Laura. I know. But I have to wonder something, do you think she'll still want to be part of this group?"  
  
"She has too. She is DigiDestined." exclaimed Davis, shocked at TK s comment.  
  
"That s not what I meant. I mean, after what Matt and I said to her, do you think she'll ever forgive us? I don t think she'll ever stop being friends with all of you, but I know that as long as Matt and I are around you, she won't be."  
  
"Laura's not the type to hold a grudge over some little fight. Now, I can understand her wanting revenge on Lady Myotismon for killing her family, but over your fight, no, she'll forgive you."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Yolei. But still, I have to wonder. If she wanted to forgive us, why wouldn't she call Matt back or any of us for that matter?"  
  
"She is probably still confused TK. I mean, first she is hiding this secret from us. Then, she decides to tell us this secret, but she gets a weird phone call. Which makes her not tell us anything. Finally Matt is attacked. Now, why was he? Was it from her lack of telling the truth, like you and Matt accused her of, or was it from the idea of her telling all of us the truth. She's probably trying to answer the same questions that we are." Cody explained.  
  
"Yeah, makes sense to me. But unfortunately, we don't have time for this. This virus is still attacking Jenson's and someone attacked Matt, who may be stalking Lucky."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should be working together to answer these questions not working on them separately."  
  
"Sometimes though, that may be the best way."  
  
"What do you mean Ken?"  
  
"Sometimes, in order to solve a problem, we have to look at all the different angles. Now, we have exhausted every possibility from our side, but Lucky may be having better luck, since she appears to have more information."  
  
"So, you're saying that if we could work together, then we find the solution a lot quicker because we would have more ideas."  
  
"Correct Yolei. And for questions we couldn't answer, we could bounce ideas around."  
  
" So in other words, we need Lucky."  
  
"And she needs us. I just hope she realizes this and soon."  
************************************************************************  
"Hey Alex!"  
  
"Laura, what are you doing here? It isn't time for you to be here yet. You're, hold on a second, six hours early. Alex Caulfield said. Alex was the owner of the Rose Café.'  
  
"I came for lunch. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. Especially for my best customer. But I have to ask you something. It s a Friday right? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Laura laughed. "My uncle is a teacher, so he home schools me."  
  
"Oh. Hey Mia told me that Sora, Kari, and Yolei came by the other day looking for you. Did they ever find you?"  
  
"Nope. I haven t seen them in three days."  
  
"Not even Matt? Isn't he still in the hospital? Aren't you two dating?"  
  
"No. Yes. No."  
  
"Wow. Mia didn't tell me this. Have you talk to her?" He handed her a hot chocolate.  
  
"No, I've been really busy lately. Thanks."  
  
"Well, I should let her tell you, but I can t wait. You know the Winter Festival Dance next weekend?"  
  
Lucky eyes went huge. She totally forgot about it. "Yeah, did she find a date?"  
  
"That she did, and I think you know him."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Joe Kido."  
  
"Joe! Oh wow. They make a cute couple."  
  
"She's really excited."  
  
"I bet."  
  
" So are you going to go?"  
  
It was a trick question. Before this week had happened, she would have said without a doubt. Even though she really didn't like dresses, she would have went to be with everyone and Matt. But now, well she wasn't too sure. "I don t know."  
  
"Understandable. Hold on a sec, Lucky. More customers."  
  
'I can't believe that Christmas in only two weeks. This is supposed to be a happy time. But instead, I find myself depressed and all alone. Just like every other year. I guess I should be used to it by now. But I found so many true friends, and then I went and screwed it up. I feel like such a scrooge. I bring every one down. I was right when I told Tai that Matt was going to do better now that I would out of his life. In actually, I bet all of them are doing better. They don't need me.'   
***********************************************************************  
Tai was becoming all to familiar with the hallways of the hospital. He never was big on the place and he bet Matt was just as ready to get out.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Depends on what you want to know. My health, the virus, the stalker, or Lucky?"  
  
"How about all of the above?"  
  
"Okay. I get out tomorrow afternoon. And no change for the rest."  
  
"Figures. What are we going to do man?"  
  
"I don ' know. How about talking to Genni?"  
  
"Izzy tried contacting him, but nothing."  
  
"That s strange."  
  
"Not really. Izzy thinks Genni is just trying to protect Laura or he doesn't know anything."  
  
"My bet is on the first one."  
  
"Mine too. So how is the food here?"  
  
"Changing the conversation?"  
  
"It was too depressing."  
  
"Well, compared to my cooking, at least it's editable."  
  
Tai laughed. "Compared to my mom's?"  
  
"It's a delicacy."  
  
"I think anything would be compared to my mom's. Sometimes I can't believe that I am still alive and well."  
  
"Are we sure about that?"  
  
"Nope. And it is a good way to be." Tai said. He waited for Matt's comeback, but he never received one. "Matt, you okay?"  
  
"Tai, the TV. It s Jenson's."  
  
"Turn it up then."  
  
"Jenson Electronics is giving their employees an early Christmas present, a three week paid vacation while the company up grades their computer system. Tyler Barnaby, Senior Vice President of the company, said quote 'we wanted to reward our employees with a vacation for all the hard work they have put into the company. We felt this was the best time to do so, since Christmas break was coming up. We decided to give the employees an extra week while we replaced all of computers.'  
  
Mr. Barnaby also said that the rumors about a virus infecting Jenson's were faux. The company wants to assure their customers that everything is running smoothly and after the new year, will be accepting new orders. Live from Jenson Electronics, I m Ana Jenkins. "  
  
Matt hit the mute button. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
"Yeah, they just lied to the media."  
  
"Not really Tai. They did give their employees a break, they will have to up grade their systems, and I bet the employees have worked hard."  
  
"So they stretched the truth."  
  
"Basically. They had to buy some time."  
  
"I feel so bad for them. They have no idea why they are being targeted."  
  
"Neither do we Tai."  
  
"No, but at least we know where the virus came from."  
  
"True. But are we absolutely sure?"  
  
" No, Izzy said he would have to get a look at that virus before he could determine that."  
  
"Figures. Why can be things be simple?"  
  
"Didn't you read the fine print in your contract?"  
  
"What contract?"  
  
"When we became DigiDestined."  
  
"No, I must have been fixing my hair at that moment. Remind me."  
  
"I think it was paragraph three. No DigiDestined can ever again have an easy life. Simple problems and answers no longer exist. Welcome to the real world."  
  
"Strange, I must have missed that part. I knew I shouldn't have signed without my agent present."  
  
"Isn't that the first rule of singing? Always have your agent present?"  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't like him. Which is why we fired him."  
  
"You're cruel you know that."  
  
"Well aware of. So where is everyone?"  
  
"Kari is at home catching up on some sleep. Davis and TK are in detention. Not really their fault. Hit a kid that was picking on my sis. Don t be mad. Um, Izzy and Ken were searching the internet for information on that Simon Li and Angela. Sora is at the airport picking up Mimi, who is coming to visit. Yolei and Cody are somewhere. And Joe is taking an exam."  
  
"Everyone taking a day off? Good, we all need it."  
  
"Except for Izzy and Ken. But you know those two, once a problem is presented to them, they will sit there and work on it till the figure it out."  
  
"In other words, we won t see them till.. ?"  
  
"The break of dawn?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"So what are you going to do about Laura?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know yet. We need her and she needs us, but we can't force her to help."  
  
"We may have too."  
  
"I know and it scares me to death."   
************************************************************************  
Laura toyed with the phone in her hand. 'It has never been so hard to call Matt before. Of course, I wasn't calling to say that there was no hope for our relationship. Why does it hurt so bad though? Probably because I know this is wrong, and yet I know I am doing the right thing. Aren't I?'  
  
Laura hung back up the phone. She couldn't call him, not yet. She wasn't ready. She jumped when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Laura speaking."  
  
"Hello Laura Li. I saw the wonderful broadcast this afternoon. A paid vacation? A fake name for fire?"  
  
"Sure, call it what you want. I did what you said. I closed Jenson's."  
  
"Not permanently."  
  
"Not yet. It would look strange if I suddenly did. So I am gradually closing. Okay with you?"  
  
"I like it. Excellent."  
  
"Are my friends okay?"  
  
"Such loyalty. They are fine. And they will stay in good health as long you cooperate with me."  
  
"Do I really have a choice?"   
  
"Are you surrendering to my demands?"  
  
The comment made Laura freeze. She was. But she had too right? She had to protect everyone.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Tremendous. I'll be in touch soon."  
  
Lucky slammed down the phone. She was definitely trapped now. What else could this madman make her do? Selling all her belongings? Probably. She would do it too, if it would protect the others. When had she lost total control of her life? 


	7. Shocking Develpments

Saturday hadn't come fast enough for Matt. He never wanted to step foot in a hospital as long as he lived again. His dad had picked him up and took him back home. David wanted to stay home, but Matt convinced him to go back to work. Besides, he knew that TK would be over as soon as he could.  
  
Matt wanted to go back to sleep. It was amazing. He had only walked up the steps to his apartment and then into the living room, but already he was ready for bed. Instead, he checked the answering machine first. He was surprised to see it blinking. He the play button.  
  
"Hey Matt. It's me. I know I should have came back and visited, but I need time to cool down and think some. That is pretty much what I did the past few days, think. I know I owe you and the team a huge explanation, but I can't. For your own safety. Okay bad choice of words there. I know that my secrets and even lies have caused a lot of problems for us. That is crystal clear to me now. I wish I could tell you everything you seek to know, but yet I am bounded by my memories. I don't expect you to understand that because I don't. Go figure. My life is so messed up and there is no reason to bring all of you into it. I have been holding this team back, as well as you. I don't blame you or TK for what you said to me at the hospital that day. Sure, at first I thought both of you were out of line, but now I know you two were dead on with the truth. I don't deserve your friendship or to be your girlfriend. I have caused all of you so much pain and suffering - from our battles with Lady Myotismon to very recently. My secrets have caused all of us to be in enough danger. I am not subjecting any of you too that anymore. I'll fight my battles on my own for now on. The Elders were right all long. My secret should have been kept a secret. Only problems have developed from people knowing, like you being attack. I am so sorry Matt. TK was right, I am a horrible person. Don't be mad at him. He didn't plant that idea in my mind, only confirmed what I was already thinking. He is definitely wise beyond his years. So I guess the song was right, this how it ends: With a simple telephone call. Good bye Matt."  
  
Matt stared at the answering machine in shock. That wasn't Lucky on the phone. Never had he heard her like that. She sounded so depressed, so lonely. What was wrong with her? He knew one thing though. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. He would fight for her. He would find her. He picked up his phone. "TK, call everyone and tell them to met here. Something is serious wrong with Laura."   
**********************************************************************  
"Wow, you were right Matt. That is not Lucky." said Mimi.  
  
"I know. I am really worried about her."  
  
"I think you have a good reason to be Matt. She may not have realized it, but she gave several hints that something was seriously wrong."  
  
"Like what Izzy?"  
  
"While we listen to the message for the third time, I made some notes. In her message, Lucky mentions: protecting us for our own safety, bounded by her memories, her life is so messed up, secrets have caused a lot of problems that put us in danger, not subjecting us to it, wanting to fight her own battles now on, secret should have been kept a secret, us knowing caused Matt to be attacked, and etc. Anyone seeing something here?   
  
"Yeah. She confirms that someone is stalking her." stated TK.  
  
"And threatening to expose her heritage." exclaimed Sora.  
  
"And we're the pawns. Whoever her stalker is using us against her. Saying that if she tries to fight him, we get hurt. If she exposes him, her secret comes out." sighed Matt.  
  
"That exactly what I think." Izzy agreed.  
  
"So what are we going to do." asked Cody.  
  
"Find Laura." Tai said knowingly.  
  
"How? I don t know her last name, no one does."  
  
"You know her number, right Matt?"  
  
"Yeah Izzy. I do. So?"   
  
"We may be able to find her address out."  
  
"How?" exclaimed Ken.  
  
"The power of the Internet. Where's your computer?"  
  
"In my room. Wait, you don't have your lab top? I thought you two were attacked to the finger tips."  
  
"Funny. No it is charging at home. Password?"  
  
"Friendship. Duh"  
  
"Okay, give me a second to pull up the website."  
  
"Where are you going Izzy?" asked Sora.  
  
"To the phone company. I'm hoping that by typing Laura's phone number in, we'll get her address."  
  
"Would it release information like that?"  
  
"Unfortunately, it would Cody. It is amazing what you can learn about a person on the internet. Okay Matt, what's Lucky s number?"  
  
"659 - 5430."  
  
"Alright, now we just let the Internet handle the rest."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, that's strange."  
  
"What Izzy?"  
  
"There's two names. Gene Kai and Laura Li Kai. Obviously the second name is Lucky's, but whose the first?"  
  
"I bet it is Genni's real world name." Ken stated.  
  
"That makes sense. Now we know Laura's last name. Kai."   
  
"I m not sure about that Davis. That is a false name. It wouldn't be her real last name."  
  
"Then, is it Li? Or is it her middle?"  
  
"I'm not sure Joe. But it doesn't matter. Look here. Her number is not in the phone book, which means neither is her address."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"I don t know. Any ideas anyone?"  
  
"Who else would have records of Laura s address? Or last name for that matter?" said Kari.  
  
"Doctors." TK said.  
  
"The mail people." Tai added.  
  
"We can t check any of those though. We don t know her doctor and the postal service won't tell." Izzy countered from his seat.  
  
"How about the school office?" questioned Matt.  
  
"Same problem, what school?"  
  
"That's an easy one Izzy. She's not at our school, nor Joe's. So that leave only one other - the private prep school on the other side of town."  
  
"You mean the one that lets only advanced students into the school? The one for people with 400 IQ s?" said Tai.  
  
"Yes." said Matt.  
  
" But how do we go about finding out her address?" asked TK.  
  
"We don't. I do. I will go to that school on Monday. I'm not allowed to go back to my busy schedule quite yet. So I'll go there and ask to see Laura. If they say they have no one there by that name, then we know that she goes somewhere else. If she is, then I'll wait to see her."  
  
"Good plan Matt. That actual could work." Mimi exclaimed. "And I'll come with you. Since that all of you are still in school till Monday afternoon, I have nothing to do all day."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Okay, then we have a plan. Now what are we going to do about Jenson's?" asked Tai.  
  
"Let s solve one problem at a time." said Kari. "Besides, I think we need Lucky in order to do that."  
  
"I know, but I feel like we should be doing more."  
  
"We can't really. We don t have all the facts yet, just pieces." argued Joe.  
  
"Very true. And I can t help but think Laura can make sense of all these pieces." said Yolei.  
  
"We all think that way. Especially after the message I got, both of them."  
  
"Right. But I have to wonder though, besides all of us, who else would know Laura's heritage?" said Mimi.  
  
"Genni, but he would never threaten her." Ken commented.  
  
"No, it couldn't be."  
  
"What Cody? shouted everyone."  
  
"Lady Myotismon?"  
  
"No way, she's gone. . .right?"  
  
"I thought so too Davis. But think about it. She is the only other person and digimon who knows the secret. Plus, she would threaten Lucky this way. Revenge by destroying her life here? Oh yeah sounds like her to me."  
  
"But she s trapped in other world right? asked TK."  
  
"She got out once before."  
  
"But why not attack us? She hated us too."  
  
"True Ken, but she has a personal vendetta against Laura, she maybe she only has enough power to attack her."  
  
"That s a good theory Cody, a really strong one too. It would definitely explain Laura's mood changes. And didn't you say Matt that your attacker wear a cape?"  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't see it, Izzy. I guess it could have been like the one she wore."  
  
"But if it is her, then Laura is even more danger than we originally thought."   
************************************************************************  
The weekend flew by for Laura. Of course, the days of rest as many called them, weren't for her. She, along with Tyler, Scott, and Chelsea, were at Jenson's, still trying to fix the virus. Every time they thought they were making progress, something happened and the virus altered its structure once again. It was like that all weekend and Monday wasn't much better.   
  
"I'm ready to admit defeat here." said Scott. "I give up my title as being able to fix everything."  
  
"It has only been a ten days Scott." Lucky stopped short. "Wow, that s depressing."  
  
"Didn't realize it had been that long?"  
  
"Nope. I've sort of lost time of time and days."  
  
"That because you need sleep." said Chelsea.  
  
'No, I need that stalker to delete itself from my life and on a more personal level, I want Matt back. I never imaged that it would hurt this badly. I haven't seen him since last Tuesday. Or anyone for that matter. God I miss them. I can't believe that they have affected me like this. I never thought I would have friend like this. It was a great feeling.'   
***********************************************************************  
"Remember what to say Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah Matt, don't worry. I can pull this off."  
  
Mimi walked into the school's office.   
  
"Hello, may I help you? asked a woman from behind the desk."  
  
"Maybe. I'm looking for a friend of mine who goes here. I just got in from America and I know you can't call her out of class or anything like that, but I was wondering if I could leave a message for her."  
  
"I guess that would be okay. What's your friends name?"  
  
"Laura Li Kai."  
  
"Hold on for a moment. Okay, here she is. Laura Li, junior."  
  
"Great! Can I leave a message?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, you can't."  
  
"What! But I thought you said I could."  
  
"You could have, if she went here."  
  
"But she does, she's in your computers."  
  
"Yes, she is enrolled here, but she is home schooled. Didn't your friend ever mention that?"  
  
"No, she never did. I guess you can't give me her address?"  
  
"Sorry, but that's confidential."  
  
"I figured as much. Thank you for your time."  
  
Mimi walked out the door and nearly collide with Matt who was pacing the hallway.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She is enrolled here, but she's home schooled. They wouldn't give me her address."  
  
"Another dead end."  
  
"Not quite. I did learn two things."  
  
"Oh yeah? What s that?"  
  
"She's a junior and her last name isn't Li Kai. It's just Li."  
  
"Why do I feel that name is important?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But come on. We're supposed to meet the others at the Café in a half hour. Let's go."  
************************************************************************  
"So did you get a message to Lucky to meet us here?" asked TK.  
  
"Nope, she wasn't there." Matt said simply.  
  
"Well if she is not at that high school, she must go to one out of town."  
  
"We never said she didn't go there Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"We all are."  
  
"Lucky does go there, but she is home schooled. And pretty smart too. She is already a junior."  
  
"Okay, but still we are at squared one." stated Sora.  
  
"Not quite. Mimi did learn one thing - her true last name."  
  
"Well, what is it?" shouted TK.  
  
"Li."  
  
"Li? Like Simon Li, owner of Jenson Electronics?"  
  
"That's why it sounded so familiar. Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Prodigious. I know what Laura's secret is."  
  
"You do? Explain now Izzy." said Sora.  
  
"It all makes perfect sense. The deceit, the lies, the virus."  
  
"Start making some sense Izzy, before I slap you." Matt threatened.  
  
"Sorry. Let me explain though, Laura lost her parents when she was eight years old. Since she was the only living heir, she inherited all her parent's belongings. In this case, she would become President and CEO of a company. Jenson's. Simon Li is Laura's dad. He died seven years ago, the same time Lucky's parent did. Now Simon's wife was named Jennifer. What is a nickname for Jennifer? Jenny. But we know her better as Genni's sister. The baby boy in the picture is Nick, her older brother. It makes so much sense. That is why Laura is home schooled and her address and phone number is unlisted. Do you realize how much money she is worth? Over 10 million dollars. And at eight years old, not only would the media be after her, but every kidnapper in the country. So, Simon's VP, Tyler Barnaby ran the company, with Laura's help. But Jenson's knew the media would have a frieze with a kid running a company, but actually making decisions would be unheard of. So they called Lucky another name - Angela. I bet that it is her middle name or something like that. Then, once she got the swing of everything, she took over. This is why the virus is only attacking Jenson's. We assumed that Matt's attacked, Laura's stalker, and the virus were all separate issues. But they re not. Who ever is attacking Jenson's is Laura's stalker and Matt's attacker. Whoever is stalking Laura, by threatening to expose her secret, is hurting the things she loves, like her business and Matt. The only reason why we didn't make the connection before is because we didn't know her last name."  
  
"Amazing. But why not tell us?" asked TK.  
  
"Three reasons. One because she probably thought that would use her for her money. She was testing us to see if we liked her for her. If we didn't know she had money and we still hung out with her, then she knew she made true friends. But if we immediately knew that she had money, she wouldn't have been as sure. The second reason is the danger, like I said before. Any one of us could be kidnapped and held for ransom, since we are friends of hers. She didn't want to put us in any danger. The final reason is the stalker himself. We're pawns in its battle against Laura. He is using us against her."  
  
"So, Lucky's secret was that she is rich and owns Jenison's." Yolei asked.  
  
"Yup. But how do we confirm it?"  
  
"Go to Jenson's" Matt said.  
  
"How? That secretary will throw us out again."  
  
"No she won t said Kari. "Here s my plan."  
************************************************************************  
"I'm sorry but we're not taking new orders." Chelsea said to the four girls.  
  
"We're not here for that. We're here to apologize for our boyfriends behavior the other day. They told us how they came in here and harassed you." Sora said. At the same time, she motioned for TK to crawl by the desk.  
  
"They were no real problem."  
  
"Don't make excuses for them. They kept you from doing your job." Kari added. She signaled Cody to go.  
  
"Believe me, I didn't mind the break."  
  
"Still, it was rude of them." Yolei add. Davis went through.  
  
"Well, they just seemed concerned about the company."  
  
"But there is no excuse for their behavior." added Mimi. Matt headed down the hall.  
********************************************************************  
"I can't believe that plan worked!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Worry about it later. Let's see if we can find Laura's office." said Matt.  
  
"No need, I already found it." TK whispered.  
  
Cody, Davis, and Matt joined him. They read the door.   
  
"Izzy was right. She is President and CEO. Wow." said Cody.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I want answers." Matt knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Matt opened the door. Lucky's back was to them. He cleared his throat. Laura turned around. To everyone's amazement, she seemed perfectly calm. She just hit the call button on her desk.  
  
"Chelsea, tell the girls at your desk to come back and see me, as well as the guys waiting outside."  
  
"You sure Laura?"  
  
"Yeah, and hold all calls."  
  
"Even from Tyler and Scott."  
  
"Yes, unless it is earth shattering then no."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lucky didn't say anything to the four. Rather she sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. 


	8. One by One the Dominos Begin to Fall

A few minutes later, the others had joined them. No one spoke. Finally Laura did.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
Tai did.  
  
"So, how did you find out?" Laura asked, while raising her head.  
  
"Um, we went to your school and learned your last name - Li. And from all the research we had been doing on Jenson's we found out that the owner's name was Simon Li. It was too big of a coincidence." explained Izzy.  
  
"Pretty smart. I give you that. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't that one obvious? We need your help." Davis said.  
  
"Why? All I do is cause trouble."  
  
"What? That's crazy. Why do you say that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Haven't you figured that one out yet?"  
  
"Well yeah, but we're missing certain pieces. You can fill them in for us." said Joe.  
  
"Fine, but not here. Chelsea, Tyler, and Scott don't know some of these things and I don't want them to learn them."  
  
"Okay, but where will we go?" asked Kari.  
  
"My place. It is the safest."  
  
"Finally I get to see your house."  
  
"It is no big deal. And you mean to tell me you didn't find the address?"  
  
"No, that one still a mystery to me."  
  
"Well. I am glad to know that I can still fool you Izzy. Hold a sec everyone. Chelsea?"  
  
"Yes Laura?"  
  
"I'm going home for awhile. I'll be back sometime tonight. Make sure you and the guys go home sometime tonight and eat? Okay?"  
  
"Sure Lucky. See you later."  
  
"Okay gang, let's go"   
  
The group walked out the front doors, after saying a quick good bye to Chelsea.  
  
"So that is the mysterious Chelsea." said Matt  
  
"Yeah, Chelsea Barnes is like a mother to me. And Tyler Barnaby is my father. They taught me how to run that business."  
  
"Who is Scott?" asked Sora.  
  
"Scott Reed is our computer technician. We used to say that he could fix everything."  
  
"Until that virus?"  
  
"Right, Cody. Are you sure you don t know everything?"  
  
"Yeah Laura, we are."  
  
"So how far is your house from here?" asked Mimi.  
  
"About ten minutes from the café."  
  
"That's a far walk." commented Davis.  
  
"I normally take a bus."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of trip was traveled in silence. Nobody missed that Matt and Lucky were as far from one another as possible. Matt kept stealing glances at her, but Laura kept looking straight ahead, never facing any of them. The other DigiDestineds were deep in thought.  
  
'We really caught Lucky off guard today. But yet, she took it better than I ever thought she would. Maybe this is the start of the team healing.' Cody thought.  
  
'Poor Matt. I can tell he is really upset with himself for saying those things to Laura. Their relationship can't be over yet, can it?' Sora contemplated.  
  
Tai kicked a wad of paper up the street. 'I can t help wondering what other secrets we are going to learn today. Please let me have the courage to accept them and Lucky's reasoning.'  
  
Davis sighed quietly to himself. 'This day has definitely interesting to say the least, and unfortunately it is far from over.'  
  
'I feel so bad for Laura. I know what it is like to keep secrets from your friends. But with the gangs help, I healed and recover and I know she can too. If she'll let us.' Ken reflected.  
  
Mimi rubbed her hand together. She forgot how cold it got here. 'The tension is so thick though, it is actually keeping me warm. I have to find a way to help all of them.'  
  
Joe considered the silence to be a blessing. 'At least Matt, TK and, Laura aren't fighting. It is a step in the right direction.'  
  
'All I want for Christmas is for all of us to be friends again' thought Yolei. 'That is it. I've learned that friendship is the best possible gift. And I want Lucky back as a friend.'  
  
TK felt like crying. This is all my fault. 'If I hadn't said those things to Laura, we may have figured all of this out earlier and maybe Matt and Lucky would still be together. It is strange not seeing them laughing and joking.'  
  
Kari suppressed a smile. Even though a feeling of uneasiness hung in the air, she couldn't help but feel happy. 'The team is back and Lucky is okay. I was so worried when nobody had heard from her. But she's fine and safe. And I know she'll stay that way. We'll protect her.'  
  
'I think everything is going to fall into place now. And maybe I can get a peek at that virus and save Jenson s for Lucky.' Izzy considered.  
  
Matt continued to stare at his ex-girlfriend. She had not even acknowledged his presence yet. 'I don t blame her though. We really didn't leave on the best of terms the last time I saw her. But I swear, I will win her back if it kills me. I will protect her from what ever she is facing, even if she doesn't like it. These last days without her have been unbearable. I never could get my mind off her. She is my life and I know that now.'  
  
Lucky felt like skipping. 'I know that the others are going to kill me. But I can t wait to get all of this off my chest. But what about my stalker? I can t tell them. Or do they already know? They've guessed so much already. Maybe they just need me to confirm everything. I still can't believe that they still want to be friends with me. I've hidden stuff from them, put them in danger, and yet, they are still here. I am so blessed. I can't turn my head and look at them though. Because if I do, I'll look at Matt and totally break down. I miss him so much. But does he miss me? Maybe. He is here, but what if he just here to stop the evil digimon? I can t think about things. I made my decision. Our relationship is over. But is that void now that he knows I m being stalked and did it to protect him? Probably not since he said hasn't said anything about it to me. Admit it girl, you re single again. And nothing is going to change that. But is it so wrong to hope?'  
  
"Okay, everyone were here."  
  
"Huh? There is not house around here!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"No. But see that dirt road over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is part of my drive way. I told you my house was well concealed. It had to be, it was our summer escape house. "  
  
"Understandable." said Matt coldly. Why am I being so cold and unforgiving? he thought as he watched Laura shiver slightly at the tone of his voice.  
  
They group walked up the dirt path. A large, Victorian style mansion appeared on the hill. It was blue, with white trim. The house was two stories, with a pool in the back. The front had a large porch, and a balcony over a far window. Flowers and shrubs decorated the yard. A stone wall and a black gate stood in the distance.   
  
"That's your house?" shouted Kari.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I told you nothing special."  
  
"We need to discuss your definition of special." said Joe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Laura, I speak for everyone here when I say Damn."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Who's car is that in the drive way?" asked Ken.  
  
"Mine, once I pass my driving test."  
  
"What kind is it?"  
  
"An Infinity Jeep."  
  
"You really have in all don't you?" said Davis.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I don't let it go to my head. It's really too much for me. Maybe I'll give it away when this is all over with."  
  
"You must be the black sheep of the family." said Yolei with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I did take after mom, so I guess so. But to be honest, my parents didn't like having all this money either. That is why they donated so much if it to others. Now do you want to come in or just freeze?" Lucky said, walking to the gate.  
  
"In. Before I turn into a Popsicle." TK said, running after Lucky.  
  
Everyone quickly followed. Once they were inside, Lucky made some hot chocolate. She brought it to the living room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Is that your family?" asked TK, pointing to a picture frame.  
  
"Yeah, that's my mom, dad, my sister Aryn, and my brother Nick. It was taken about two months before my first trip to the DigiWorld."  
  
"I'm surprised that you keep pictures up." said Joe.  
  
"I didn't until recently. I couldn't. The memories were unbearable. But after we defeat Lady Myotismon, I could handle them, so the pictures came out. It still hurts to look at them, but it gets a little easier ever time I see it."  
  
"You're still haunted by your memories?" asked Mimi.  
  
"A little, not nearly as bad as I was before. I don t suffer from flashbacks as often and when I do, they are less serve. I know I can't ever escape them, they are always going to be a part of me. At least now, I can handle them and not be afraid of them."  
  
"That's really good to hear, but I have to ask. What is scaring you so bad this time?" asked Tai.  
  
"Look, I would tell you if I could, but I can't."  
  
"Well, let's see if I can't guess." said Matt, a little irritated. He still couldn't understand why he sounded the way he did. Maybe it was because he still could not grasp why Lucky had lied.  
  
"Okay." Laura said warily. She didn't miss Matt's attitude toward her.  
  
"You inherited Jenson Electronics from your parents Simon and Jenny Li when you were eight years old. You were too young to run the business, so most of the business was run by Chelsea and Tyler. But you showed a remarkable knack for business. You're pretty intelligent too. After all, you are a junior in high school, despite only being fifteen. But Chelsea and Tyler knew that no body would work for a eight year old, so they hired Angela. Or maybe I should say created Angela, since she was actually you. I'm guessing that Angela is your middle name."  
  
"You re right, it is. Isn't it amazing though that the media never discovered that?"  
  
"Honestly yeah. But no body doubted the hiring, except us. We knew better. So I am figuring that things went pretty smoothly for you and your company for a few years. You and the others made the company into a success. Until this year, when the virus came. At first we couldn't understand why only Jenson's was being attacked. Why not other businesses or companies? They were just as rich and powerful. But then Izzy figured out that you owned it. And suddenly, the reason became a lot clearer. You re being stalked aren't you Laura?"  
  
The color drained from Lucky s face. 'I can't believe they figured it all out. I should have never doubted them. I should have known that they would try to figure out my secret. And that they would do it too. "Why do you say that Matt."  
  
"It is the most obvious thing Lucky." said Joe. "Your sudden attitude changes set us off. One minute you were ready to tell us the truth, and the next you re as scared as you were facing Lady Myotismon."  
  
"I don't deny having sudden mood swings, but being stalked? Come on."  
  
"Then how do you explain them?" said Cody.  
  
"The stress from work. That's all."  
  
"And the phone calls?"  
  
"From work. Normally Chelsea tell me something else went wrong."  
  
"Why are you lying?"  
  
"What do you mean Izzy."  
  
"You actions are totally contradicting what you are saying. You're pale, shaking, and you won't look any of us in the eyes."  
  
Laura turned away from all of them. 'I guess I should just come clean with them. But, I can't. The threats."  
  
"Well Lucky, we're waiting." Matt said sharply.   
  
Lucky whipped around. She couldn't handle it anymore. She exploded. "Fine you want to know the truth? You're right, all of you. About the virus, the attitude changes, the stalker. Yes, I am being stalked. You happy? I admit it. I am being harassed because I am not a human. This person knows I am digimon and is using it against me. Why you may ask? Because of my parents and siblings. They think I should be punished for killing them. And maybe they re right. I should suffer for murdering my family and friends. I let them die because of my ignorance."  
  
"You don t mean that Lucky. It wasn't your fault. You know that. Don't let this digimon convince you otherwise." exclaimed TK.  
  
"Too late. I mean everything he or she or it said was right. I can't deny that."  
  
"Laura, you were eight. You didn't know the truth. Plus, you did not make that building collapse. Lady Myotismon did. She is the reason why your parents, friends, and family are not here today. You had no control over her actions. It is not your fault at all. You are a victim, not a criminal." argued Joe.  
  
Lucky sighed. She no longer could distinguish the truth from the lies. It was all just a jumbled mess in her head. She gently massaged her forehead. "Maybe. I just don't know. It is all so confusing to me right now. "  
  
"That's okay. Let's change the subject back to your stalker for a moment. Why is he targeting Jenson's?"  
  
"Because I own it. He wants me to suffer. What better way then to make my business suffer? The virus he planted will destroy the computers, causing me to close. He taking the things I love and using them against me."  
  
"How?" asked Yolei.  
  
"It said that if I didn't close the business, that I would pay for it. I didn't want to take chance, so I gave everyone paid vacations, hoping to beat the virus. But according to Scott, that vacation may turn permanent."  
  
"The stalker bought that?"  
  
"Yeah, he liked the idea of me toying with my employees."  
  
"You said that he was using the things you loved against you. What are the others?" questioned Izzy.  
  
"Only one another thing. All of you."  
  
The words hung in the air.   
  
"I didn't know that he would resort to hurting all of you to get to me. When he said close the business and I didn't, I never imaged that someone would get hurt. I never meant for that to happen. I didn't know. What was I supposed to do? Close the business and watch all my workers suffer? The worst I thought that my stalker would do would come after me. I never thought that he would resort to attacking people." Laura sobbed. Tears ran down the side of her face. She didn't try to wipe them away. Instead, she turned away from all of them. She couldn't stand to look at her friends anymore.   
  
Matt stared at her. Suddenly all the pieces snapped into place. "He attacked me to get to you. That's what he meant by saying that you should have obey. You didn't close Jenson's, so I was attacked."  
  
Laura nodded, still unable to look Matt in the eyes.  
  
"Laura, believe me. I don't blame you. I understand now. Trust me, I would rather be beaten everyday than cause hundreds of workers to lose their jobs. I'm sorry that I ever yelled at you and accuse you of deliberately hurting me. I should have known better. Trusted you more."  
  
"It shouldn't have happened though. I should have listened. That's why I can't be seen with all of you, it is safer."  
  
Matt s head snapped up. Everything was perfectly clear now. He moved next to Lucky. He took her into his arms and held her. "That is why you broke up with me. To protect me right?"  
  
"Yes." She cried into Matt's shoulder.   
  
Matt looked down at the girl crying in his arms. Softly he rubbed her back. Then he glanced at his friends.  
  
They just stared back. No one could speak then. Either they were too moved or didn't want to ruin Matt s and Lucky s rekindling. After about ten minutes, Matt finally spoke.  
"TK, call mom. Explain what is going on and tell her that Lucky needs to stay there."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Laura, pushing out of Matt s embrace.  
  
"I don't want you staying here. It worries me to know that the digimon knows where you live. Mom knows about the DigiWorld, she'll understand."  
  
"I can't, I won't."  
  
"Lucky, stop being so stubborn. Let us help you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"No, I said.. .wait you said fine."  
  
Lucky gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Great. Laura, I think we can help with the virus problem. Do you think Ken and I can see it.?"  
  
"Sure Izzy. I'll get you in."  
  
"Mom said it would be okay Matt."  
  
"Thank God. You'll be safe there."  
  
"I hope so. Thanks everyone."  
  
"It is okay Laura. Why don't you pack a bag and then Davis, TK, Yolei, Cody, and I run it to TK's house and then run to the café and tell Mia you re okay? She has been worried. We'll met the rest of you at Jenson's later?" said Kari.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Scott, Chelsea, and Tyler should be gone by now."  
  
"If they're not, will that cause a problem?"  
  
"Not unless we crack the virus. It may arise a few question we can't answer though."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I don't think they'll be there though. They normally go home about this time. So I suggest we get going now and make use of the little time that we have."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the groups were ready to head out. At the end of her driveway, Lucky suddenly remembered something important.   
  
"Davis, I totally forgot to tell you something. I take back every single comment I said about you being annoying."  
  
"Why? My sister worse? See I told you."'  
  
"No, she was really nice. I should call you exasperating."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"Yeah, but it is a stronger word."  
  
"What did my sister tell you because what ever it was, I deny it all."  
  
"Pleading the 5th huh? Always a sign of guilt."  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Sure Davis." Laura called over her back as the groups went there separate ways.  
  
"So what did Jun say?" asked Sora.  
  
"Honestly? Nothing. I was just playing with his mind. I can't let him think he can let his guard down now can I?"  
  
"There is the Lucky we all love." said Tai.  
  
"Thanks for making remember that me."  
  
"Thank us when this is all over." said Mimi. "I have a feeling that our problems are far from over." 


	9. Mother and Daughter Talk

Jenson's was deserted by the time Laura and the others had arrived. After opening the doors, she lead the others down a long hallway and then down a flight of steps. Lucky stopped when she reached a door with the word Research on it.  
  
"Izzy, you're not going to use your computer are you?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"I was thinking. If you hook the computer up to mine, it will be affected by the virus."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. I'll take me chances though. This is to important."  
  
"No Izzy. I can t let you do this."  
  
"You have no choice Laura. Think about it. The virus can spread to other companies around the world. They don't have the technology to stop it. We however, do. We know about the DigiWorld and how it works. We can stop it." said Ken.  
  
"I guess so. But I pay for a new computer if something happens."  
  
"Okay, now let me and Ken at that virus. We have been dying to see it."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? Come on. The main computer is through this door."  
  
As soon as Izzy and Ken were in the room, they went straight to work. Every once in a while the two spoke to one another, but the others couldn't understand a word of it, not even Laura.  
  
"Run a systems check to see if there are any portals opened."  
  
"Did. All are secured. What about a Trojan horse?"  
  
"Negative. Codes all checked out. Had to be external."  
  
"Planted by one of own?"  
  
"Not likely Ken. Unless one of the workers is Digital like Laura."  
  
"Then how was it planted and how do we stop it?"  
  
"Like this." Izzy opened his computer and connected it one of Jenson's. After doing that he opened his files on the Digital World. From there, he scanned his files for viruses that acted like the one affecting Jenson s. He hoped that DigiWorld had seen something like this before.  
  
About an hour later, everyone's nerves were shot. Kari and the others had joined them as well.  
  
"Any luck yet Izzy?" asked Laura.  
  
"None and from talking to Genni who talked to the Elders, they've never seen anything or heard of anything like this before."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Hold on a second. The Elders say that the virus couldn't have been planted by a digimon. It is too complex and some of the techniques used had to have come from the real world."  
  
"So the hacker is human?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Most likely then."  
  
"How do they know about the DigiWorld then?" asked Tai.  
  
"Man this mystery gets weirder and weirder." commented Matt.  
  
"Wait, you haven t heard the best part. The only way this virus can be stopped is to stop the hacker. The virus can't be destroyed by another computer. Only the hacker can stop the it."  
  
Laura s head hit the table. "How do we stop this stalker if we don t know who it is?"  
  
"Call him out. Have the final battle." Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Unfortunately, Davis may be right with that statement." said Ken.  
  
"No way. I'm not letting you do that Laura." argued Matt.  
  
"But if it will save Jenson's and everyone else, I have too."  
  
"Then we'll help. So what do we do, Izzy"  
  
"Wait. It s all we can do. We have to be patient. A wrong move could cost us everything."   
************************************************************************  
"What am I going to do? The virus is just going to keep attacking my computers until I call out the hacker."  
  
"Izzy said he put some type of a code in that will slow down the virus some. No, it can't stop it, but at least it buys us some time." said TK.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry Laura. We'll beat this digimon." Matt told her.  
  
"But it is not a digimon. The person is human. Or at least that s what the Elders said."  
  
"I don t know about that. I mean besides all of us, who else knows about the DigiWorld?"  
  
"No one. Plus to know all about your past and present makes me think even more that it is a digimon we re dealing with, not a human." countered TK.  
  
"I know. Hey don't forget, your mom knows. Don't worry, I'm not accusing her of anything."  
  
"She has got you there TK. But is there anyone you can think of Lucky that could maybe have guessed the truth?"  
  
"One, Lady Myotismon."  
  
"Cody thought the same thing. But you've been calling the digimon a he. Is that what the voice sounded like?" asked Matt.  
  
"No, I can't normally tell. I just call it a he mainly because I didn't want to call the digimon it. It could be a she though. And Lady Myotismon would know all those facts about me."  
  
"She's trapped in another world though. We all saw it."  
  
"But she got out once before TK. It could have happened again. Not to say Patamon is weak or anything. I'm just . . . I don't know."  
  
"Scared that it is her?"  
  
"Just the thought of it being her scares me deeply. I can't handle her coming back again."  
  
"We're here everyone." TK said pointing to his apartment.   
  
The teens quickly rode the elevator to TK's floor.  
  
"Hey Mom. I'm home." shouted TK.  
  
"Is Matt and Laura with you." replied Nancy.  
  
"Yeah mom, we're here."  
  
Miss Takaishi walked into the room. She gave both of her sons a quick hug and a kiss. "Hello Laura."  
  
"Hello Miss Takaishi. Thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
"Anytime. Boys, would you mind running a quick errand for me?"  
  
"Sure mom. We don't mind. Want to come along Lucky?"  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind Laura, I would like it quite much if you could stay with me."  
  
"Sure. That is fine with me."  
  
"Good. Now I need you two to run to the market for me. Here's a list of everything you need to get. Take your time though. Dinner wouldn't be for awhile."  
  
"Sure mom." Matt and TK headed out the door.   
  
Nancy turned to Laura. "Now that those two are gone, we can have a woman to woman talk."  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"You're secret."  
  
"My secret?"  
  
"Yes. Lucky, you posse a great ability. I can't prove it, but I have this feeling that you do. Certain things have led me to believe this."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Laura, I would not confront you about this unless I thought it was important. I can tell that my sons, your friends, and even you have taken great measures from preventing people from learning the truth."  
  
"What truth is that, Miss Takaishi."  
  
"Not only are you DigiDestined, but something more. Something powerful. Am I correct?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"There are just some little things about you that just don't add up."  
  
"May I ask what they are."  
  
"The first thing I noticed is that you are DigiDestined, but there is definitely something more to it. I made the connection much earlier than Matt and TK that you re last name was Li. I was the reporter that covered your parent's death."  
  
"What? Why did TK find that article?"  
  
"I hid it from him. I wanted them to hear the truth from you and you alone. It wasn't my right to tell them. That belonged to you."  
  
"Oh, but what does my family's death have to do with me being DigiDestined?"  
  
"The story you gave the hospital and the crime scene didn't match totally. It was close, but little details didn't agree."  
  
"Seriously? I was eight. I guess I got it confused or something. I went through a traumatic experience."  
  
"Maybe, but even at a young age, you were smart. Too smart to mess up little details like that."  
  
"What details?'  
  
"The first was your apartment building. You said that at 2am, you got up and left the building. It collapsed a short time later. Correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See, that is the strange thing. There was a witness to the destruction. He said a monster made the building collapse. No one listened to that man. But now, I believe that he was correct. You were a DigiDestined. You were part of that battle weren't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Lucky, I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"Yes. I was a part of that battle. The kids they found with me were the other Chosen Children."  
  
"I knew it. Now, why did that Digimon destroy that building? Why not any other? Was it because your parents lived there?"  
  
"Miss Takaishi, can you keep a secret?"  
  
She slowly nodded, realizing that she was about to hear the truth.  
  
Laura started telling her story, from the very beginning. She explained her role as one of the original DigiDestined, to her first battle and final with Lady Myotismon. She told about her life, her fears, the flashbacks, and even her heritage. For some odd reason, Lucky felt that she could trust Nancy. It was a weird sensation. The conversation remind her of what she saw her friends have. A parent to child relationship.  
  
"So, you're a digimon?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm partial. I am human too. I do have abilities but nobody knows the full range of them, not even me. This had never happened in the DigiWorld before. I'm the first, the guinea pig."  
  
"Amazing. And this is why your being stalked, because someone knows your heritage."  
  
"Yes and if it becomes general knowledge, I will be killed. The Elders have to protect the Digital World. And the only way to do that is to destroy the evidence."  
  
"Meaning you."  
  
Lucky nodded somberly.   
  
"Don't fret Laura. I know Matt and the others. They won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I do realize that. But see, that is why I didn't what to tell them the truth. The information they knew put them in a great deal of danger. Luckily the Elders didn't see it necessary to harm the others. But in this world, I can't control or persuade individuals. My powers don't lie there."   
  
"So in other words, you can't protect them here."  
  
"Not as easily. No. And that's why I kept so much hidden from them. They were already threatened by my digital counterparts. If they knew who I was in this world, they would be in more jeopardy. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"And then the virus struck and the stalker."  
  
"Yes, he threaten to hurt the others if I didn't comply with him."   
  
"Then Matt s attack . . ."  
  
"Was my stalker. I am so sorry Miss Takaishi. I didn't know he would go after Matt. I would have closed Jenson s in a minute if I had known. I didn't mean for him to get hurt!"  
  
"You don't have to apologizes Laura. I know that you would never hurt Matt or anyone deliberately. Besides, you saved his life. I could never stay mad after that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I think I should be saying that to you. Now, I have to ask. Was it because of your powers that you found my son or was it because of a bond?"  
  
"Honestly? I think it s both. There is an old prophecy in the Digital World stating Friendship and Unity forever be. Notice both Matt s and mine crest s are mentioned. Our relationship was destined I guess. So the bond is there, but I think my abilities contributed."  
  
"What are you abilities exactly?"  
  
"Psychic Visions and I have 2 defense attacks. But Genni thinks that I may not have fully developed my powers. I m still in training."  
  
"So Genni is really your uncle?  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"This isn't making you uncomfortable or anything? I mean, I am human. I bleed like everyone else."  
  
"I don t think you re a freak, if that s what you re implying Lucky."  
  
"No, but people may be a little squeamish with the idea of a half human, part digimon."  
  
" I'm not. And neither are you friends. But yet, it bothers you. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I envy everyone else. They've had normal lives. They can be kids. I couldn't. I was forced to be an adult at the age of eight. I never had a normal childhood. I am CEO of an company, I am living with a digimon who claimed to be and is my uncle, I have inherited more problems than I could ever handle, and to top it all off, I was a digimon who watched her family die because of her powers. I think I always dreamed of being normal."  
  
"Normal is highly overrated." stated Matt as he walked in.  
  
Lucky laughed. "And you would know how?"  
  
"Um, point taken."  
  
"Where's TK?"  
  
"Was right behind me mom."  
  
"I'm coming. Matt left me with like twenty bags."  
  
"Liar. It was four. And I was carrying three."  
  
Laura watched the two mock fight with a sudden interest. After talking to Nancy about having a normal life, she wondered what her life would have been like if her family had survived. Would she and Nick fight like Matt and TK? Would she and Aryn have been close? Would her mother ever told her the truth about the DigiWorld? 'No sense in playing the what if game. I'll never know the truth. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a family. Sure Genni is great, but he's not my mom or dad or siblings for that matter.'  
  
"Lucky, you okay?" asked Matt, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something your mom said. That is all."  
  
"You told her the truth." stated TK.  
  
"Sort of. She guessed most of it."  
  
"You know, if mom was able to figure out the truth, do you think that it is possible for others to have?" asked Matt.  
  
"I guess, but your mom had more resources available to her. Like the knowledge of the DigiWorld and knowing my true past. Not to many others would have."  
  
"Are we sure about this?"  
  
Lucky pursed her lips together. "Not really."  
  
"Figures. We're not sure about a lot of things are we."  
  
"Well I'm sure of one thing, dinner will be in an half hour. You're staying right Matt?"  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily mom. Besides it will be nice to have a decent meal again."  
  
"I'll second that notion." Laura said, raising her hand slightly. At the same time, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Are you saying my cooking is bad?"  
  
"Nope, you did. I just happened to agree."  
  
"Funny. Real Funny."  
  
"Anytime Matt."  
  
TK smiled at the couple for the doorframe. It was nice to see them together again. For awhile he was sure that he destroyed their relationship for good. But once again, destiny proved him wrong. 'I guess some things, like unconditional love, just couldn't be broken.'  
  
"So, do you think they will get married when they're older?" whispered Nancy.  
  
"Mom!" exclaimed TK.  
  
"I'm only stating the obvious."  
  
"You definitely have a point mom. Yeah, I bet they do."  
  
"I hope so. It would be nice to have a daughter."  
  
"I guess this means you approve of Lucky?"  
  
"I always did. She has suffered so much, has so much going for her, and yet she is the most down to earth person. She is mature for her age and has a good head on her shoulders. Laura could have taken so many different paths in her young life, but she didn't. She took the harder road, and it has paid off. No TK, I would not mind having her as a daughter - in - law one day."  
  
"She told you the truth, didn't she?"  
  
"Sort of. I guessed most of it."  
  
"How? We thought we kept it pretty well hidden."  
  
"You did. But remember TK, I am an investigative reporter. It s my job to uncover the hidden truth."   
  
"So you didn't trust her?"  
  
"No, I didn't realize at first who she was, but she kept remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Her name was Jenny Li. Only recently did I put the pieces together."  
  
"You and Jenny were friends?"  
  
"I guess you can call us that. I covered many of the Li's parties and functions for the paper. We kept running into one another and a friendship bloomed."  
  
"How come I never saw any of your articles then? I searched all of your clippings and never came across one that mentioned Laura."  
  
"I hid those. It wasn't my secret to tell. Lucky had to be the one to tell you."  
  
"Makes sense. Did Matt or I ever meet Jenny or anyone from the family?"  
  
"No, the Li's were extremely busy people. While Simon worked, Jenny stayed home with the kids. She was so scared that someone would try to kidnap them."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"I was so sorry to see that family die that way. They didn't deserve that."  
  
"No one deserves to die that way Mom. It was even harder for Lucky who had to watch. She blamed herself for so long."  
  
"I know. I'm shocked at her strength and will though. I know I would have broken down long ago and yet she hasn't wavered. Maybe nothing can break her."  
  
'I wish that was true mom, but there is something that will break Laura. If her stalker is Lady Myotismon, she will never recover from that shock.' 


	10. Taking Action

"That is great news Tyler. No, I have don t have any why the virus would suddenly slow down. What did Scott have to say about it? A miracle? I guess it really doesn't matter as long as it saves the business." Laura stated.   
  
She continued to listen to Tyler but glanced at Matt who was having a difficult time controlling himself. At any moment, Lucky knew he would burst out laughing.   
  
"So what you're telling me is that some how a shield was put up in our security system? But how? And more importantly by whom?"  
  
At that point, Matt lost it. He doubled over with laughter. Lucky picked up a pillow of the couch and launched it at her boyfriend. It connected with the side of his head. Matt stared at the object and then without thinking of the consequences, beamed it back at her.  
  
"I guess you re right… it doesn't matter as long… Ouch. Matt I am so going to kill you. Sorry about that Tyler. Matt decided to whack me with a pillow. "  
  
"You started it." Matt countered.  
  
Lucky glared at him. "So with this new defense, are we protected from anything else getting into the you system? We are? Great. Okay, call me if you learn anything else. Okay, bye."  
  
Matt knew he was in trouble as soon as Laura shut off her phone. He quickly scampered from the room.  
  
"Oh Yamato," using Matt s real name. "When I find you, it is so on."  
  
"Catch me if you can!" he shouted from some where in the house.  
  
"Don t forget Matt, I run track in the spring. I can out run you any day of the week musician - boy."  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be." Laura closed her eyes and tried to sense Matt's presence like she did the night he was attacked. It didn't work. 'That is strange.'  
  
"He's down in my room." whispered TK as he walked by her.  
  
"Thanks TK." called Laura as she ran down the hall.  
  
"TK! You little traitor. If I live through this you are so dead!" A loud thump echoed down the hall.  
  
"Don t worry TK, he won't live."  
  
Curiosity got the better of TK. He had to see what those two were up too. He walked into his room and swore he was in the middle of World War 3. Both Matt and Laura were smacking one another with his pillows. Neither seemed to be winning.  
  
After a moment, Matt saw his little brother. "TK, so glad you could join us." he said, advancing toward him.  
  
"TK catch!"? shouted Laura as she threw him another pillow.  
  
"Hey this isn't fair. It's two on one."  
  
"You started it Ishida." TK replied.  
  
"That is right." added Lucky, who was standing right behind Matt. "Ready TK?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Lucky swung high and TK went low, nailing Matt from both angles. As soon as Matt fell to the ground, Laura and TK dove on top of him.  
  
"Give it up bro."  
  
"NEVER."  
  
"Why do people always pick the hard way?"  
  
"To make it interesting I guess. What should we do to him Lucky?"  
  
"That's a good question. What can we subject him too? I know. TK is my phone on the dresser of there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Grab it for me will you."  
  
"What are planning to do, Laura?" asked Matt who was still pinned to the ground.  
  
"Nothing, just calling your girlfriend."  
  
"But you're my.. .oh hell no."  
  
TK handed Laura her cell. "I know Davis number too. Called it many times looking for him."  
  
"Great… what's the number so I can call Jun."  
  
"645-6923"  
  
"Laura, you wouldn't."  
  
"Hello? Davis? This is Lucky. Is your sister around? She is? Great. Can I talk to her? Thanks."  
  
"Come on Laura. Even I don't deserve this. TK can't you talk some sense into her?"  
  
TK just shook his head no.  
  
"Hello Jun? It is Laura. How are you. I'm fine thanks. Hey I was wondering if you would like to come over and see Matt. He's just lying around so I know that he'd love to see you so you two can do something together. You'll be over in 15? Great. Can t wait to see you. Bye." Laura disconnected the call.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that to me. I'm really considering breaking up with you now."  
  
"Come on Matt you know you would never do that."  
  
"Try me TK."  
  
"I mean if Laura actually placed the call, then I could understand."  
  
It took Matt about 2 seconds to process what TK said. He flipped over, tossing Laura and TK off him. "You didn't place the call?"  
  
"Nope." Lucky said with a small laugh.  
  
"Why you little…" Matt grabbed her and started to tickle her endlessly.  
  
"Stop it… I m sorry…I swear." Lucky screamed in between her panting.  
  
"You promise never to do that again?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How come…I only...get punished?"  
  
"In due time TK will get what is coming to him. Don't go to sleep tonight, squirt."  
  
After a few minutes, Laura finally regained her breath. Suddenly, her phone ran. "If it is Tyler Matt, try not to laugh. It is hard enough lying to him without you laughing."  
  
"Sure Lucky."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm back."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me young Laura. I'm back."  
  
The phone slowly slipped out of Lucky's hand. If she wasn't already on the floor she would have collapsed. Instead, she started to shake violently.  
  
"Laura, what's wrong?"  
  
Lucky turned to face Matt. Instead of answering him, she flung herself into his arms and cried.  
  
"Shhh, it will be okay." Matt whispered, stroking Laura's sandy brown hair. His blue eyes met with TK's. What was wrong. What did the caller say that upset Lucky so badly.  
  
"Laura, what is wrong? Who was that on the phone? Was it your stalker?" TK asked gently.   
  
Lucky nodded her head yes. Her voice was failing her at the current moment.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Laura mumbled her reply into Matt's black shirt.  
  
"Come again Lucky."  
  
Laura raised her face to look both Matt and TK in the face. Her violet eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "I'm back."  
  
"I'm back...no way. You don't think. No Laura, she's gone." exclaimed Matt.  
  
"She's back…I know it…that phone call confirms it."  
  
"Can you be totally sure though that it was Lady Myotismon?" asked TK.  
  
Laura paused before answering. "I guess not, but she called me young Laura. And you know she had a thing about adding young before all of our names."  
  
"That's true, she did. She called me young Matt all the time. It was really annoying. But that doesn't mean that your stalker is her, Lucky. Someone could have overheard her call you that and is using it to scare you."  
  
"Normally I would agree with you Matt, but there's one small problem with that theory. If you and the Elders are correct about my stalker being human, how would they know what she called me if all our battles took place in the Digital World?"  
  
"Maybe they over heard her call you young when you fought her the first time." countered TK.  
  
"Then why wait so long to attack me?"  
  
"Good point…I honestly don't know. I don't have answer for you Lucky."   
  
"I wasn't expecting one Matt. No one can answer the questions we have except my stalker. Unfortunately for us, I think Davis was right by saying that I need to end this thing now. The only problem, I can't. I have no idea how to challenge him. The digimon, human, whatever is holding all the cards…not me."  
  
"That's very true. But we still need to think of a way to call out the stalker."  
  
"Does anyone else think this conversation is being to sound like a very bad old west movie?"  
  
"TK!"  
  
"Well it is to me."  
  
"Matt don't get to mad at him, he is right after all. It does sound like a showdown. One of us lives and the other dies. Figuratively speaking of course. I have no intention of killing my stalker."  
  
"You might not, but I sure do. No one attacks you like this and gets away with it. Not while I'm here."  
  
"Same for me."  
  
"Thanks guys, but I think we are over looking a major problem."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"If and I'll stress if, this is Lady Myotismon, then we can't beat her. We need our digimon. Wouldn't we?"  
  
"It's a definite possibility. Unless, Lucky do you think you could use your powers to hold off her until the digimon arrived."  
  
"I guess so TK, but I've never tried using by abilities by myself…I always had the Elders to help."  
  
"Can you do it here?"  
  
"Think about it bro, if she asks her the Elders help here, they won't. It is to big of a risk. We going on her powers alone."  
  
"Yeah, but the Elders always did say that my gifts were strong enough to destroy her."  
  
"But do you know all of your powers?"  
  
"No, only the basic defense… nothing really strong. I haven't studied with the Elders enough."  
  
"So you doubt you could hold Lady Myotismon for long?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I think we need to get Izzy and the others over here tomorrow to strategize."  
  
"Before we were in the old west, now we're going to war."  
  
"TK!"  
  
"What did I say this time?"  
  
"Alright…tomorrow we'll meet at the café and discuss what to do. In the mean time however," Matt said, slyly picking up a pillow.  
  
"What?" asked Lucky.  
  
The next thing she knew, Matt whacked her upside her head. Starting another pillow fight that lasted half the night.  
************************************************************************  
"Hey everyone."  
  
"Hey Mia, what s up?"  
  
"Not to much. Haven't seen any of you in a while. I thought something happened."  
  
'She doesn't know the half of it.' "Nah, I don't know about the others, but I had a lot of work and it sort of kept me away."  
  
"Oh, so what does everyone want?"  
  
After placing their orders, the DigiDestineds got down to work.  
  
"I am theorizing that this meeting is about making a plan to incarcerate Lucky s stalker correct?"  
  
"What did you say Izzy?" asked Tai and Davis simultaneously.  
  
"He said that he believes that this meeting is about calling out her stalker and how we are planning to do it." answered Yolei.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what is the plan"  
  
"Well, this is what Matt, TK, and I came up with night. The next time that my friend gets a hold of me, I tell him that I want this to end and now. I name a place and hopes he or she meets me there. Now, while I confront this human, all of you will be there for backup. Now if my stalker turns out to be a digimon, then I have to use my powers. It is your jobs to get your digimon, along with Cubbiemon, here for backup."  
  
"It is a decent plan, except for two things. One, where will you meet where people won't see you and two can you battle if it is Lady Myotismon" questioned Ken.  
  
"I was thinking the outskirts of town, near my house. It s pretty secluded and there are placing where all of you could hide. And to answer you second question Ken, I hope so. I think I can but I can't say for certain. However, knowing how much trouble she caused, I think I would be able to battle."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Wait until the staler calls I guess." said Joe.  
  
"In the mean time," stated Sora. "I know what we girls can do."  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"Go shopping. The Winter dance is this weekend. I know we have a huge problem on our hands, but it will look really weird if we didn't so up with our dates."  
  
"That is true. Besides, I think we all deserve one day off and who knows, maybe by then, this will be all taken care of." said Cody.  
  
"Okay, when do we go shopping?" exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Right now. Mia!" shouted Sora.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Want to come dress shopping with us?"  
  
"Sure, I get off work in a half hour."  
  
"Great."  
  
(Half Hour Later)  
  
"So who is everyone going with?" asked Mia.  
  
"I'm going with Tai" said Sora. "TK is taking Kari. Ken asked Yolei. Mimi and Izzy decided to go with one another. Um, Cody is taking a girl named Gaia, and Davis is escorting a girl named Staci. And finally, Lucky here is going with Matt."   
  
"So that is what, 6 dresses we need to find?"  
  
"Yeah, but we have Mimi with us… it won t take long."  
  
After 3 hours, everyone but Lucky had a dress.  
  
Sora decided on a deep ice blue dress that was long and flowed at the end. It had a scoop neck but had a high back. The silt of the gown came up to the back of her left thigh. In all, it was fairly simple, but when she walked in it, the dress appeared opaque and captured the light. When it did, Sora appeared to be glowing. She prayed that Tai would like her in it.  
  
Kari's dress was a bit more decorative. Her dress was silver and form fitting. The straps were spaghetti and made from pink and yellow rhinestones. The dress itself had tiny silver sparkles embedded into the material. The dress also came with elbow high silver white glove that had a pink trim near the elbow.   
  
Yolei picked a dress that was two piece and gold. The top piece of the gown was backless and tied around her neck. The bottom half was long and flowed and had a short train to it. It too had gold sparkles that shone whenever Yolei moved.. She had found gold shoes to match as well.  
Mimi's gown was rich pink that straight and form fitting. It had tiny clear beads sewn all over the front. The front of the dress was v-shaped that was lined with tiny white roses. The silt in the dress came up to the back of her knee. A pink scarf of the same color came with it.  
  
Mia's dress was the stylist one of the group. It was a dark purple and had one strap that ran from her left shoulder to her right side. The bottom part of the gown also had purple and blue glitter on it that changed color as the light reflected off it. She had found long silver gloves with a purple trim that matched the dress perfectly.  
  
"Don t worry Lucky, we'll find you a dress."  
  
"I'm not concerned. Don't worry. How about this one?"  
  
"No, green washes out your complexion."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How about this gown guys." said Yolei, holding up a black dress.  
  
"I like it, try it on Laura." said Mimi.  
  
"Alright, but I never was one for black."  
  
A few minutes later, Lucky returned. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"You want my honest opinion? Matt is going to die when he sees you in that." said Yolei.  
  
"I take it then that this is the dress I should be buying?"  
  
"YES" exclaimed the others said laughing.  
  
"And here I thought you said black wasn't your color." said Mia.  
  
"It wasn't. But for one night, it is." Laura replied, paying for her new gown.  
  
The teens laughed and exited the dress shop. They began to walk to the nearest restaurant, since shopping had made them all extremely hungry.  
  
"I can t wait for the dance. I am so glad I came in now." squealed Mimi.  
  
"Oh you just wanted an excuse to buy a new dress." teased Sora.  
  
"Well, that was an added bonus."  
  
"Mimi, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"I have to keep all of you on your toes. Wouldn't want you to get bored with life or anything." Mimi stated. Then she noticed Laura. "You okay Lucky."  
  
Lucky glanced up. "Yeah, I just got the feeling that we were being watched."  
  
Lucky had everyone's attention now. "Do you think it s the guys?" asked Yolei.  
  
"No, this person is making me extremely uncomfortable. I think it may .. "she trailed off when she remembered that Mia was present.  
  
"Maybe who?" asked Mia.  
  
"A stranger."  
  
"I think we better get out of here then. It is not safe." said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, I agree let's go."  
  
The group started walking again, only this time, heading towards Lucky's. 'I guess my feeling was wrong. There is no one around. Suddenly, a caped figure shot past the girls, causing them to gasp.'  
  
"Whoa, the phantom of the opera is here in Japan. Somehow I think he is in the wrong city." exclaimed Mia.   
  
Laura knew better. It s time to end this. "Take this." Laura said, thrusting her gown into Mimi hands. She took off running.  
  
"Lucky! Where are you going?"  
  
"To end this."  
  
"What? Laura, get back here." screamed Sora. But it was too late. Lucky was half way down the next block. "Mia, call Tai and let him know what is going on. I'm going after Lucky." She had her dress to Mimi as well.  
  
"I'm coming with you." shouted Kari and Yolei.   
  
"Hand me your dresses, I'll stay with Mia."  
  
Kari and Yolei forked over their gowns and along with Sora took off in hot pursuit of Lucky and the caped figure.  
************************************************************************  
"She did what?" exclaimed Tai. He bit back a few chose words at that moment. "Okay Mia, we'll be right down. Don t worry, I'm sure they'll be okay." 'What have you gotten yourself into this time Lucky?'  
  
"Who was that Tai?" asked Matt.  
  
"Mia. Come on the girls are in trouble."  
  
"What happened." pondered Izzy as he threw on his shoes.  
  
"Apparently the girls came across a caped figured. And your girlfriend Matt suddenly got brave and started after it. Sora, my sister, and Yolei went after her."  
  
"Lucky did what!" Matt said in disbelief as he ran outside, followed by the others.  
  
"I guess this means the final battle is starting." said Davis.  
  
That made Matt stop, which started a chain reaction. Soon, everyone had collided.  
  
"Gee Matt care to tell us the next time your planning to stop suddenly?" Tai comment, rubbing his head which had gotten bumped in the confusion.  
  
Matt to his credit, ignored Tai. "What did you say Davis?"  
  
"That the final battle is happening now."  
  
It took everyone about a millisecond to realize what Matt already had.   
  
"She going in the by herself. No one is there to protect her. This wasn't in the plan. The digimon haven t been contacted. Even if I did that now, there is no way we could get all of the gathered and ready to fight in a matter of minutes." Izzy said.  
  
"I know that is why I froze. She is walking straight into a trap. Come on… we have to get downtown and now, before Lucky manages to get herself killed." 


	11. Evil Returns

'Okay Laura. This is really stupid. Why are you running after this caped figure again? Oh, yeah it is making your life a living nightmare. But why in the name that all is good are you going alone? Letting the others come with you probably wouldn't have been such a bad idea now would it? And more importantly, why I'm thinking in second person?' Lucky thought as she chased the caped figure throughout the back streets of town.   
  
The figure suddenly cut down an alley way near the old drugstore.  
  
'That my friend will be your down fall. I know for a fact that the alleyway is a dead - end.' Lucky quickly increased her pace. No way was she going to let her stalker slip out of her grasp now. She stopped in front of the entrance of the passage.  
  
"You know for someone clever enough to know how to hurt me, you are really stupid when it comes to a sense of direction."  
  
"Ah, young Laura. Are you sure I am the stupid one? Here we are in a dark, desert part of town and you call me stupid? I think you need to look in the mirror dear."  
  
"Normally, I might have agreed, but today. No. This stalking, the blackmail, the threats…it ends right now."  
  
"And how do you plan on stopping me? With your abilities? Please. They are weak. You are untrained and do not know how to harness them correctly. I on the other hand do."  
  
"Your verbal attacks mean nothing to me now. I am stronger than that. I won t fall for them again."  
  
"Believe that if you want. But deep down in your heart you know you can not protect or save your friends."  
  
Lucky crossed her arms against her chest. "I will never let you harm my friends."  
  
"A little late don't you think? Only this time, I won't hesitate in killing him."  
  
Laura coolness broke then. "If you even lay a hand on Matt, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"Such angry, such darkness. Join me young Laura. We could make this world a better place."  
  
"Hardly. Unless you think a world of darkness, loneliness, hated, and greed is a utopia, then you are far more diluted than I ever thought."  
  
"Strong words from a girl who is defenseless."  
  
"I'm not defenseless. I could take you any day of the week."  
  
"Really, well let s just see about."  
  
"Gladly." Laura raised her left arm high. "Silver…"  
  
"Lucky!" screamed Sora.  
  
In flash, Lucky lowered her arm and turned to Sora. In that same moment, the caped figure shot past Laura, pushing her down to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Laura screeched, falling backwards. Her arms shot out, searching for anything to grab onto. Her hand staged on a piece of material, her stalker s cape. The cape wasn't strong enough to maintain Lucky's weight and fell to the ground next to her.  
  
The girls gasped. The figure turned and stated down at Lucky who was staring right back at the digimon.  
  
"Well young Laura, I guess both of our secrets are out now."  
  
"Lady Myotismon. But how? We sent you to another dimension."  
  
"Did you now? Well dear, there is one thing you always seem to forget about me. I keep my promises and I swore to you that I would be back." With that, she vanished.  
  
Sora, Kari, and Yolei ran up to Lucky. Sora helped her up. "I guess you and Cody were right, it is Lady Myotismon."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess? But we all just saw her standing there."  
  
"Yeah, but something wasn't right. I can't put my finger on it though, but there was something different about her.'  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don t know Yolei. It s strange. Like, I wasn't scared of her or anything. I felt like I knew her, personally."  
  
"Well after fighting her so many times, I would think you would know her personally." stated Kari.  
  
"It's more than that though. Her presence, it is more familiar, more… I don t know how to explain it."  
  
"That is okay, we'll figure it out. It the meanwhile, we better get back to Mia and Mimi."  
  
"They were supposed to call the guys, and I'm betting they're worried about us."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right Yolei. Let's go."   
************************************************************************  
"Unbelievable. So your stalker is really Lady Myotismon." said Tai, sitting on Laura s couch.  
  
"It appears that way, but like I told Sora, it doesn't feel right."  
  
"How so?" asked Joe.  
  
"I can't explain it. That is just it."  
  
"Well, I can't explain the feeling, but I believe I can confirm that the being you saw wasn't Lady Myotismon."  
  
"How Izzy?"  
  
"Well from what the Elders told us before, the virus had to be implanted by a human, not a digimon."  
  
"Then how did Lady Myotismon suddenly appear?"  
  
"I'll take that one Izzy. I think it can be one of two things. The first just being a holographic or something along that line. The more probably answer is that she is back and is working with one of your enemies Laura." said Ken.  
  
"That would explain a lot. But why take the risk of exposing the DigiWorld?"  
  
"She s not. Once her partner has helped her enough, he or she is eliminated." Matt explained.  
  
"Oh boy. Now we could have a murder on our hands. Great. This month could not get any better."  
  
"Sure it could Laura." countered Davis, "you couldn't have me for a friend!"  
  
"That would be the perfect life" she replied grinning at Davis.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm joking. It would be pretty depressing, because then, I would only have Matt to abuse."  
  
"Funny, Laura, real funny."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Well, I hate to break up this joyful moment, but we have another problem on our hands." Cody said.  
  
"Huh? What else is wrong now?" asked TK.  
  
"Well now that we sort of know the stalker's identity, it is going to be a little harder to use the element of surprise on her. Lady Myotismon is going to expect us to call on our digimon to help us. She may try to find a way to block the Digital Gates."  
  
"I never thought of that. It is a really good point Cody. She probably is trying to limit our access to the Digital World, that way it is a one on one battle between us. "  
  
"Maybe we should call Genni and ask him to get our digimon here now." answered Sora.  
  
"I think that would be our best course of action." Izzy said, agreeing.  
  
"Well, we can't call him, he's in the DigiWorld right now. You'll have to email uncle."  
  
"That's fine." Izzy opened his lab top and starting typing away. "That s not good."  
  
With those three little words, Izzy had everyone's attention in the room.  
  
"What s not good Izzy?" asked Tai.  
  
"Message unable to be delivered."  
  
"She couldn't have blocked our access to the DigiWorld that fast." argued Kari.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought so either, but something is preventing the message from beginning sent."  
  
'Not good not good. How is she able to manipulated computers like this. First the virus, and now… of course the virus.' "That s it."  
  
"What's it Lucky?"  
  
"Izzy, it is the virus from Jenson's. It has to be preventing the delivery."  
  
"It is possible. I mean I wondered why my computer was never infected by the virus, but maybe it was. Do you have another computer I can use?"  
  
"Yeah, there is one is the study."  
  
"Be right back then."  
  
A few minutes later the groups heard a loud shriek. "Prodigious!"  
  
"I take that to mean that the email went through?" laughed Mimi.  
  
"I guess so, but it will take time for Wormon and the others to all gather and get here."  
  
"Yeah, time we really don't have right now."  
  
"Do we ever have time Tai?" asked Joe, with a small smile.  
  
"Not that I can ever recall."  
  
"Well that isn't far. Like two hours ago."  
  
"Shut up Kari."  
  
The two just glared at each other before bursting out in giggles. Yolei just stared at the two.  
  
"What?" asked Tai.  
  
"Nothing, I mean, it s weird."  
  
"What s weird?"  
  
"How Kari can put up living with you and not kill you." replied Yolei.  
  
"Why I am always picked on?"  
  
"Cuz, you re easy."  
  
"Thank you Laura."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"ANYWAY," said Izzy walking back into the room, "what are we supposed to do now, besides wait?"  
  
"Enjoy was little of a break we have?" shouted Lucky from the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Davis.  
  
"Can't you two ever be serious?" asked Joe.  
  
"Actually, I was. Think about it. We can't do anything till Lady Myotismon contacts me again since I have no way of getting to her. I say until then, we enjoy our break. I mean, school is out and I only have to be at work in the morning, so let's try to enjoy Christmas break a little."  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be the holidays unless an evil digimon trying to take over the world." said Sora.  
  
"Don't they ever take vacations or breaks too?" asked Cody.  
  
"Does anyone else think this conversation has gotten really strange?"  
  
"TK are you always examining our conversations?"  
  
"Only when they get strange like this Matt."  
  
"You are so hopeless little bro."  
  
"Bad pun there Matt." said Kari.  
  
"She's got you there Matt."  
  
"You know what Lucky? I swear, I am going to hand you over to Lady Myotismon myself."  
  
"Go ahead and try it. You know I can take you. Powers or no Powers."  
  
"Let's not start this battle again. I haven't healed from our last pillow fight."  
  
"Alright TK. We'll behave. Now, since everything is taken care of for both the dance and the battle, what does everyone want to do now?"  
  
"Relax?" asked Ken  
  
"Look at the virus some more?"  
  
"Shop?"  
  
"Play soccer?"  
  
"I agree with Tai on that one."  
  
"Soccer sounds like fun, and it would keep our minds off our current situation."  
  
"Does that mean Izzy is in?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in too." said Yolei.  
  
"Mimi? Laura?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't care if my clothes get ruined. We all need to do something fun and relaxing."  
  
"I'm better at track and hockey, but alright since everyone else is playing."  
  
"YES. To the field!" exclaimed Tai as he ushered everyone out the door.  
  
"Yes fearless leader, right away oh great one." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Tai replied with a small smile on his face. At one time, he would have decked Matt for a comment like that, but now, it was a small joke between the two best friends.  
The teens quickly walked to the school s soccer field. Since it was winter, there weren't many others around.  
  
"You know, only we would play soccer in the middle of winter." comment Sora.  
  
"Soccer is a year round sport." argued Tai.  
  
Mimi laughed "According to who? You or Davis?"  
  
"Anyway, let's divide up into teams, I'll be the referee since there is an odd number of people. Tai stated. "Team 1 will consist of Ken, Laura, Sora, Cody, Izzy, and TK. Team two is Davis, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei."  
  
"Anyone else notice that he put the couples on opposite team?" Lucky asked. "This is just encouraging me to kill Matt, Tai."  
  
"Hey! Who knows, I maybe I'll hurt you first."  
  
"Never. You would never purpose hurt a girl would you Matt?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Don't worry Laura, we'll just have to gang up on him again. That s all."  
  
"You stay out of this TK."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Don t worry Matt, I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Kari."  
  
"Are we going to start anytime soon or just stand here and discuss the meaning of life?"  
  
"No Tai, the discussion of the meaning of life is at half time. Right now it is the battle of the relationships.:  
  
"Thank you for clarifying there Sora."  
  
"Anytime, but before we start, I would like to meet with my team here."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Sora motioned for her team to make a huddle. "Okay, it doesn't matter who plays what position or anything, but we definitely need a goaltender. Any volunteers?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Great, thanks Cody."  
  
The two teams headed on to the field where Tai was waiting. He was bouncing the soccer ball off his head.  
  
Matt's team had won the toss, so they had the ball first. In net for them was Yolei. Davis was playing on the right side while Mimi was on his left. Joe was playing center and Matt and Kari were the defensemen.   
  
Sora was playing center with Ken on her right and Izzy on the right. Laura and TK were the defensemen.  
  
No one missed that Matt and one Laura were playing opposite of another. TK and Kari were doing the same. 'This could get interesting.' thought Tai.  
  
The game started and everyone was laughing and having a good time. It was like they didn't have a care in the world. For the moment, everyone, including Lucky had forgotten their current situation.  
  
Sora dribbled the ball up the field and chipped it over to Lucky when Kari tried to tap it away from her. Lucky cradled the pass with her left foot and then started to move up the field towards Yolei once again. Matt met her half way. Laura tried to fake him out, but he stayed right with her. Knowing that Matt was going to take the ball off her at any moment, she stopped the ball with her right ankle and then kicked it backwards to a startled TK who couldn't believe what he just saw. A wide open lane to the net, compliments of Sora and Lucky, who had cleared the middle of the field by taking out Matt and Kari. Not wasting any more time, mainly because Davis and Joe were right behind him despites Ken s best efforts to delay them, TK kicked the ball at the net. Yolei saw the ball coming and deflect the ball away. She didn't catch it though, it came in way to fast for that. When the rebound came, Izzy was ready. He had managed to v - cut away from Mimi and had a wide open net since Yolei was still down on the ground from blocking TK s initial shot. He easily chipped in the ball for the score.  
  
"Goal!" shouted Tai, unnecessarily.   
  
"Lucky shot." argued Yolei. "You won't get another one off me that easily again."  
  
"Easy she calls it. She s twisted." called Sora to Laura.  
  
"Tell me about it. I was beginning to think that Matt was seriously going to tackle me if I didn't get rid of the ball. I almost didn't in time."  
  
"I saw that. Be glad that TK was right behind you."  
  
"I knew the kid would bail me out and help me up stage his brother. Right TK?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
Tai whistled and called for Matt's team to take the ball. Davis was now playing center with Matt and Kari now on his sides. He kicked a short pass to Kari who moved the ball up the field. She didn't make it too far before she ran into Ken, who slide in front of her and knocked the ball away from her. Sora tried to control the ball, but Matt had come over as well and beaten her to it. He glanced around for an open teammate and found Joe streaking down the field of the field. Matt kicked the ball of the inside of his foot high into the air towards Joe. The ball never made it. Izzy saw what Matt planned to do and head-butted the ball out of the air to a waiting Laura up field. After settling the pass, Lucky had one thing blocking her from the goal& Mimi. Lucky tried every move she knew of to shake Mimi. Nothing was working. Instead of forcing the issue, Laura pulled back and kicked the ball with all her might toward the goal in hope of some break. Yolei this time however, caught the ball. She hit the ball back into play to an on waiting Davis. After some quick passing, Kari launched a rocket of a shot at Cody. The ball barely squeaked passed him.  
  
"Goal!"  
  
"We know that Tai!" shouted his sister, laughing.  
  
"I know, but it s my job."  
  
"Is it half time yet?"  
  
"Tired there Laura?"  
  
"Yes. I'm used to quick races and short shifts. Not this long distance running."  
  
"I take it that you are a sprinter then?"  
  
"Yeah Ken, the 100m, 200m, the 4 by 1, and the 4 by 2."  
  
"So, I guess this is half time then?" asked Tai walking towards the group.  
  
"Yeah, we all could use a break." said Sora, who was panting also.  
  
"Good." Lucky stated, sitting down. Everyone else quickly followed.  
  
The chit chat was small, most of the DigiDestineds were just trying to catch their breath or even trying to grab a quick nap like Matt was trying to do. A cold breeze blew onto the field. Suddenly the mood changed for Lucky. She felt nervous, and even scared. 'I am really losing it. Nothing is wrong. The gang and I are the only ones here. No one else is around the field.' Suddenly, another stronger breeze came and carried the ball to the other end of the field. Everyone's eyes followed the path of the ball. The soccer ball suddenly stopped when it connected with someone's foot. Laura stared at the foot and then slowly worked up the rest of the body. It didn't take to long for her to realize who it was.   
  
"Lady Myotismon. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Laura said standing up.  
  
She didn't respond, but rather gave one of her smiles that could give anyone a reason to shiver. "Am I not allowed to visit my dearest friends, young Laura?"  
  
" Never. We are not your friends, now what do you want?" asked Tai, walking up to stand next to Lucky. The rest of the team quickly followed.   
  
"I am here to only to ask you for a request."  
  
"And that would be what?" asked Lucky cautiously.  
  
"I want a final battle. A battle to end all games. Just between you and me. No one else." 


	12. Prophecies

"Why?"  
  
"To finally fulfill my destiny, to destroy the most power digimon, you."  
  
"You really take me to be someone stupid don't you?"  
  
"Why do you insist on endangering you friends and your digimon? You know they are no match for me and my powers. They will be killed. Do you really want that? To have even more deaths on your hands?"  
  
"Lucky, don't listen to her. She's looking for a weakness. She knows that all of us together are too strong for her." said Matt.  
  
Laura bit her lower lip. 'What to do, what to do.' "If I do agree to your demands, do you promise that my friends will not be harmed in anyway what so ever?"  
  
"You have my word young Laura."  
  
"Then I agree."  
  
"Laura NO." exclaimed the group.  
  
"It is done. I will see you at our battle". She disappeared then.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Matt turned to his girlfriend in shock. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"I had to call her out, you guys even said that."  
  
"But, now we can't interfere. Why did you ever agree to that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Do you really believe that Lady Myotismon won't cheat? Well I sure don't, so I agreed to her plans, but I'm still expecting all of you to be around when she does break the rules. This way, I won't be at a disadvantage. I just used this situation to my advantage."  
  
"Very clever."  
  
"Thanks Izzy, but there is one thing that I am not sure of."  
  
"What's that?'  
  
"Why is she calling me out now? What changed her mind? Why not torment me some more or something?"  
  
"Because we know her secret now." answered Sora. "We know it is her stalking you."  
  
"I'm still not convinced that it is her Sora. I mean, I should be. She has appeared to me several times, called me, threatened me, told me things only she would know, and yet, there is something about her that makes me think that there is more to all of this than meets the eye."  
  
"You keep saying that. Any idea why?"  
  
"That is just it Cody, I am not sure why I am thinking or feeling that way. There is something very different about her, and yet it is so subtle that I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"You do have a point there Lucky. She had the perfect opportunity to attack us, destroy us, whatever and yet she hesitated. That isn't like her at all." stated Tai.  
  
"But it is. Remember when I was searching for Cubbiemon, she didn't attack TK and I or any of you. She wanted to beat the team as a whole, not pick us off one by one. I guess by calling me out, she is going to make sure that I am at my strongest, my peak. If we would have fought now, in her twisted mind, she would have won because I wasn't as strong as I should have been. We were playing a game which in return made me weak and tired. She figures that she would have won hands down."  
  
"I guess that is plausible. But if what she says is true, she is setting herself up for defeated." Kari argued.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that Lucky was the strongest digimon and that it was her destiny to beat her. In that statement alone, Lady Myotismon admitted that she was weaker than Laura. Why would you want to beat someone you know who is stronger at their peak? Why not fight now when Laura is tired and not totally trained?"  
  
"It's that pride factor again."  
  
"Come again Ken?"  
  
"The pride factor. If Lady Myotismon would defeat you when you are weaker, she wouldn't get the recognition from her fellow virus digimon because anyone could beat a weaken digimon. But if she beats you when you are at full strength, then no one could doubt Lady Myotismon and her abilities."  
  
"But that is where the problem is. I am not going to be at my strongest when we do fight, no matter what."  
  
"Why Lucky?"  
  
"Because Yolei, I don't know the full range of my abilities. I know my basic defense tactics, but that is it. The Elders told me that I have an even stronger attack, but for some reason I could not harness it yet. That is why I have to ask the Elders to loan me some of their powers, to increase my basic skills, not to receive my biggest attack."  
  
"So what we saw in the DigiWorld, wasn't your true power." asked Izzy.  
  
"I guess not. I thought it was, but apparently I knew that I couldn't call on my ultimate attack, so I asked the Elders to help. I don t know how I did it or why either."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"I know, but I have to wonder. These feelings I get, are they a sixth sense or part of my abilities."  
  
Kari shot Laura a glance. "Isn't that one in the same though?"  
  
"In some senses yes, but remember in the Digital World, things are not what they appear to be. From what Genni and the Elders told me while I was recovering is that every digimon posses a certain skill. They wouldn't explain to me what that meant, but you know the Elders, they love a good secret."  
  
"That is the understatement of the century." Matt said, grinning.  
  
"So what you re saying Laura is that every digimon has a defense attack and then a special one?"  
  
"I guess so Ken. I am not sure though. I mean Genni and the Elders gave me just a little bit of information and then say, figure out the deeper meaning to all of this, learn your attack, save the DigiWorld and do this all before lunch."  
  
"Why do they do this to us though? Think about it. Laura, they obviously know your attacks, life story, etc. When we fought Myotismon, Genni gave us that prophecy to figure out. The same with Azulongmon and the whole theory about the crest and digieggs. That whole place speaks in riddles. Why not tell us the truth, actually tells what we need to know, instead of letting us guess. What if we had guessed wrong? We could have been killed." shouted Tai.  
  
"It was a test. A test to see if you were the true DigiDestineds."  
  
"Genni!" exclaimed the group.  
  
"Hello children, Laura."  
  
"Uncle."  
  
"What do you mean it was a test Genni?" asked Sora.  
  
"As I said before Sora, it was a test to see if you were the true DigiDestineds. Every Digiteam was given some sort of a challenge, Alex's group had the task of prophecy of the old to deal with, as well as the containment prophecy. Your group Sora had several tasks, the crests and tags, the cards, becoming Mega, as well as several more. Davis team had the Azulongmon's talk to figure out. You see children only the real chosen children could have figured all of them out. We had to make sure that all of you were really the ones destined to save this world."  
  
"What s the prophecy of the old?"   
  
"There will come a time of great darkness.  
The sky will turn gray in color   
And all that was lit   
Will soon diminish  
A new evil will arise in the new world  
And provoke the name of Old  
Terror and Panic will spread through the two worlds  
Causing nothing but pain and suffering  
This reign will last for several months   
Until Faith can come and  
Restore itself to the habitants of this world  
Then the healing period will begin  
Before any of this can happen though  
Wisdom, along with Respect  
Will have to be reached and used  
Only then can Unity shine  
When the chosen four   
Are finally reached  
Only then will the old be destroyed  
And out worlds once again be at peace.  
  
That TK is the prophecy of the old."  
  
"I am surprised that you remembered that Laura."  
  
"But, who are the old? And what did that prophecy mean anyway?" asked Davis.  
  
"May I Uncle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The old was the evil that Alex, Brian, Christina, and I encountered. The Old though, was just a code name for them. They evil was actually a group of digimon called the Grey Emperors. The reason why they were also considered Old was because at one time, they were the Elders of the DigiWorld. But like so many others, they too fell to the powers of Darkness. After they fell, Genni here and the rest of the digimon elect 4 new elders to replace them. Hence the nickname old. Anyway, the prophecy of the old was written years before any of this ever happened, way before the Grey Emperors became Elders. What the insight was basically saying that the Digital World and the Real World would fall to this new group when the skies turned gray and everything that was lit would turn to darkness. In other words, eternal night. This everlasting darkness would last several months before faith, respect, wisdom, and unity could restore order. If you notice, that was my team's crests. It was telling us how to beat the Grey Emperors. Wisdom and Respect had to be reached. That meant that we had to respect our enemy. The Grey Emperors knew the Digital World better than anyone, they were Elder after all. Wisdom too played a huge part in defeating them. We had to out smart the Grey Emperors at their own game. Plus we had to have the faith that we would succeed and have the unity to work together."  
  
"Wow. I know you beat the Grey Emperors, because here you are, but how difficult was it?"  
  
"Very Cody. It took us forever to figure out what the saying meant. And all that time we spent sitting there, the Grey Emperors just gained more power. I remember that battle quite well, it was the first time that Cubbiemon digivolved into Kolamon. It took all of our digimon to digivolve into their respected Ultimate forms to defeat the Grey Emperors."  
  
"What was the other digimon forms?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well as you know, Christina's digimon was Foxmon. Her champion form was Slydramon, and Ultimate was Metal Slydramon.  
  
Brian's digimon was Aquadramon. His champion form was Piscesmon, and his Ultimate was Divermon.  
  
Alex's digimon was Tocanmon. You know that his champion form was Parrotmon. Finally, his Ultimate form was Airdramon.   
  
"So the four of you were able to defeat the Grey Emperors. Who came next?"  
  
"A bunch a small digimon that were never really a threat, but then later we discovered that they were henchmen for Lady Myotismon."  
  
"So did the containment prophecy pertain to her?"  
  
"Yes Izzy, it did."  
  
"What was that insight about? I curious about the DigiWorld s history." said Mimi.  
  
"Genni, care to take this one? I haven't read that foresight in a few years."  
  
"Okay.  
  
When the Lady of the Night  
Returns to the land from which she came  
The Reign of Terror will soon collapse  
While the Chosen Child grieve  
For the ones lost and gone  
A glimmer of hope will emerge  
With the combined powers  
Of both the crests and vices  
Along with the children s will  
Will the Lady of Darkness  
Be forever trapped  
In the World of light and hope"  
  
"Well that one is pretty self explanatory." said Joe.  
  
"To ten year olds and an eight year old, it wasn't."  
  
"But there's one thing I don t understand Genni, the Elders wanted Lucky here to use her abilities to beat Lady Myotismon. But yet, here was this prophecy, saying to do something else. Did the Elders not know about this saying?"  
  
"The Elders didn't know about this prophecy either. See children, these prophecies were created millions of years ago, long before I was even born. After been predicted and written down, they were stored in a library in the Dream World. There are thousands of insights in that library. Some have come true, others haven't. It takes a lot of time to go through and find the one that you want. Even I haven't read all of them."  
  
"How many have you read Lucky?"  
  
"About 500, Matt. I had a lot of time to read while I was in the DigiWorld for those two months."  
  
"Did either of you ever come across a foresight about our current problem?" asked Kari.  
  
"Oh yes, that is why I came. I did find one, well sort of."  
  
"Sort of? How so, Uncle?"  
  
"Well, it relates to what is going on, but not totally. But it is the closest one I could find."  
  
Tai squared his shoulders to Genni. "Well go ahead and read it, maybe with all of us here we can make some sense of it."  
  
Genni gave a brisk nod and opened the scroll that he had hidden in his sleeve.  
  
"In the age of our newest generation  
One will undergo a series of tests and tribulations  
The Human World will falter  
As it too is affect by this new evil  
A virus will spread,  
Contaminating the world,   
Leaving nothing but heartache   
In it s path.  
Friendships will sway,   
But Unity will hold it all together  
For it is the key  
To the survival of the Worlds.  
While this evil seeks it s revenge  
On the who is the key,  
New revelations will be discovered  
And all that was known before will soon be forgotten.  
For the one whom seems evil isn't  
And the true evil is the purest good.  
Causing Unity to fall.  
With no one to catch her.  
Only when does Harmony   
Come in to help.  
Will the Worlds be saved  
Bringing forth a new power  
Protection and deception will battle  
And deception will appear to be stronger  
But with the power of friendship,   
Justice will show its true from."  
  
Lucky gave a small shiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from what Genni had said. She did not like the part about unity falling. The crest of Unity was hers after all. And in all the other prophecy, the chosen children had been referred to by their crests. Was she going to die in that final battle? Is that what it meant by falling? She didn't know.   
  
Matt sensed Laura discomfort and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don t worry, Luckster, I won t let anything happen to you. I promise, no I swear it."  
  
Laura only nodded. Her voice was failing her at that moment.   
  
"I think it would be best if we went back to your place Genni to finish this conversation. Not only is it getting colder, but I don't think Laura took the news too well."  
  
"I agree TK, hold on, I'll transport all of you to the house. It will be faster than walking."   
It only took a mere second or two for the kids to be teleported from the field to Lucky's living room. Even with a change in the scenery, Laura still appear scared and worrisome.  
  
"Lucky, I know you re scared about all this, but as I said before not all prophecies come true and this one is inaccurate in parts."  
  
Laura swallowed a breath before she spoke. "But it isn't. I am a new generation, who is undergoing tests which are taking place in the real world. It was a virus that attempted to destroy Jenson's and it was a virus type digimon who did it. Even the heartache part was right. It caused Matt and I to temporarily break up. It caused several of my employees problems at home. I call that heartache."  
  
"But what about the rest of it?" asked Davis. He didn't like this prophecy any more than Lucky did. It was too true, to right, and if was going to continue that way, that meant something was going to happen to a teammate, a friend and he didn't want that. Not at all.  
  
"Even the rest is accurate. No offense everyone, but I am the key. Why else would Lady Myotismon be after me?"  
  
"That theory is plausible, but what about the rest of it, do you really think it will happen as well?"  
  
"I don't Izzy. I mean, you were right Genni. There is two lines in that prophecy that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"You mean that rest of them did?"  
  
"Well, sort of Tai. The other lines could at least happen, but these two couldn't"  
  
"Which two lines?"  
  
"For the one whom seems evil isn't. And the true evil is the purest good. What is that supposed to mean? How can something pure good be evil and evil not be?"  
  
"That is a good point. Maybe it's speaking metaphorically or something." countered Sora who was rereading the scroll.  
  
"I guess it could be, but all the lines before it weren't. Why change your style of writing half way through the document?"  
  
"I don't know, but even these lines about protection and deception don't make much sense either."  
  
"And what this harmony line about too. added Mimi. "Is it a feeling or a person, and if it is a person, how would they know to come?"  
  
"I guess the same can be said about Justice. What does it mean by true form? What was its old form? Did deception play a part or not?"  
  
Laura stared at the group in front of her. They were trying to convince her, as well as themselves, that this prophecy wasn't the one they were looking for. But deep down, she knew this one was right. It had been accurate one too many times already. Those two little lines kept pounding in Lucky s head 'Causing Unity to fall. With no one to catch her.' Did that mean that she was going to die, and alone? 'I don t think calling out Lady Myotismon was such a good idea now. It is her destiny to beat me. Destiny to beat me, unity falls, density to beat, falls. "Oh my God. I m going to lose." 


	13. Destiny and the Digital World

Matt whipped around when he heard those words. 'Oh my God, I m going to lose.' "We are not going to lose Lucky. Why would you even think that way?"  
  
"Remember what she said at the fields, It is her destiny to beat me. Unity falls. Can we put them together now. She beats me. I fail!"  
  
Matt gulped. She was right, it did seem like that is what it meant. 'I'll never let that happen though. She means too much to me. I almost lost to her to death once before, and I am not going to go through that one again. Friendship and Unity forever be. I assuming that means in death as well, but I have news for that writer of that prophecy, Laura will not be joining him, not while I'm around. That part of the foresight will not come true.'  
"Laura listen to me, that will never ever happen. No one here is going to let Lady Myotismon win. We'll protect you."  
  
"Can you really protect me from destiny Matt?"  
  
He couldn't and he knew it. "One's destiny is not written in stone. It can be changed, can't it Genni."  
  
"I'm not sure Matt. No one is. There are two theories about it, the one you believe, that we control it and the other saying that says we can't. Which is correct and which is wrong? I honestly can not say."  
  
"But what about free will?" asked Yolei.  
  
"We have the freedom to chose, but the decision we make is always the one destiny planned for us."  
  
"That was Jenny's belief."  
  
"She's the one who told in to me."  
  
"Does anyone else think that belief seems really negative. No offence there Laura."  
  
"It's okay Kari. I mean it is a darker belief. Do I honestly belief in it, I don't know. Mom didn't even really follow it either. She always taught me, Aryn, and Nick to live our lives to the fullest, that no one could force us to follow a designated path, that we had free will and the ability to choose what we wanted to do. And yet, she believed that our destinies were already planned for us."  
  
"Isn't she contradicting herself there?"  
  
"You know what I think it is? I bet there are different standards for people lives when living in the Digital World. Laura, your mother had a remarkable skill in the healing and medicine correct?"  
  
"Yeah Sora."  
  
"Well, maybe in the digital world, since she had that power, she was forced into the medical practice. No matter what she did, she would have to be a doctor, nurse, whatever. But here, a person can choose whatever job they wanted."  
  
"I guess, but my mom worked in research, not medicine."  
  
"That is not totally true."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mother did work in research and travel, but she did help heal people. As Sora stated, with that gift, it would have been wrong for her not too."  
  
"So her job was chosen for her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since I'm part digimon, does that mean I have a job already planned me?"  
  
"I don't believe so. You haven't shown an amazing talent in any field yet, so I think it is safe for you to explore other options."  
  
"Good, I don't like the idea of my future totally being planned for me already. Though that prophecy still worries me."  
  
"Maybe the prophecy will be wrong about Unity falling." whispered Davis softly.  
  
"Unfortunately Davis, once a prophecy starts to come true, it is never wrong about anything else that was written in it."  
  
"So I was right, I am going to be destroyed."  
  
"How do you know that fall means death in this case," argued Matt, "It could mean something else."  
  
"I just know it, call it a feeling. It is warning me of my own demise."  
  
" Now I really wish you didn't make that promise with Lady Myotismon." said Tai.  
  
"What promise? Laura Angela Li, what did you do now?"  
  
Lucky cringed. Genni had used her full name, something he only did when he was really mad at her. "Lady Myotismon confronted us at the field, right before you showed up. She called me out, but she requested that we fight alone. To see who was the strongest digimon."  
  
"And you agreed? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Smartly Genni. The others can't help me, not without their digimon, so I have to battle on my own, meanwhile Izzy there can find our all our digimon and get them here. I know Lady Myotismon has some up her sleeves, well so do I. I'll weaken Lady Myotismon as much as I can and the others can finish her off. She won't play fair, I know this. So, I am just going to have to outsmart her and have my own backup plan."  
  
"Don't you think she's thought of this already? That you would try something like that?"  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind, and more than once. But she thinks of me as a naïve little girl, that is her mistake right there. She's underestimating her opponent."  
  
"Aren't you doing the same thing by saying she'll never think that your try something like this?"  
  
"Normally, I would say yes. But see, she is thinking I'll call for reinforcements during the battle."  
  
"And your not?"  
  
"Nope, I am calling for them now."  
  
"You mean you're going to get Palmon and Cubbiemon here now?"  
  
"Yeah, that is if Izzy here will help me. No sense in being caught off guard and I'm sure that Lady Myotismon will try to block off our access to the DigiWorld."  
  
"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"  
  
"Of course Uncle. That's the one thing you and the Elders always told me. Always have a plan, but when you make your plan, make it as though you're the enemy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's simple Tai, when you devise a plan, you have to think what your enemy is doing as well. I guess the simplest way to say it is you have to think like your enemy."  
  
"I get it. You know what Lady Myotismon is going so you adjust your attack to it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But what if your wrong and it doesn't go as plan?"  
  
"Well it that case Cody, we're screwed, but that is why I wanted the digimon here now. As backup for the unexpected."  
  
"It's a good plan, I'll start tracking down all of our digimon and tell them to go to Genni's. We can transport them from there. Since Genni is here, I doubt you got my email about finding the digimon."  
  
"Unfortunately, that is correct. But I will return the Digital World and await for the arrival of your Digimon." With that, Genni disappeared.   
  
Izzy didn't even hear him for he was already searching for all their digimon.  
  
"What should the rest of do?" asked TK.  
  
"That is an easy one -- Prepare for the worst."  
***********************************************************************  
"Okay, I have managed to locate all of our digimon, except Cubbiemon. But don t worry Lucky, she's safe. She just still working for the Underground. Tentomon went to find her though. So as soon as they get to Genni s, we can transport them here."  
  
"Good job Izzy." shouted Matt from the TV room. He, Tai, Davis, Ken, TK, Joe, and Cody were watching a hockey game. For the shouts of the guys it sounded like an NHL game from America. Those games over there tended to be more physically and more exciting to watch than the European version of the game.  
  
The girls, meanwhile, we're in the kitchen quietly discussing the most recent confrontation with Lady Myotismon.  
  
Sora took a sip from her tea before speaking. "When do you think Lady Myotismon will call you out?"  
  
"Whenever she feels that she has the advantage I guess."  
  
"But that could be at anytime!"  
  
"I know Yolei." Laura said, massaging her left hand worriedly. "I am just worried that she'll call for the battle at night, when we're not all together."  
  
"phfff!" Mimi said, chocking on her drink. "What did you say Laura?"  
  
"That she may wait to call me out when we re not all together, Mimi."  
  
Mimi glanced worried at Sora, who was doing the same thing, except she was staring at Kari. Both girls nodded and then simultaneously screamed "TAI!"  
  
"What" asked Tai running at a dead sprint into the kitchen, unfortunately the floor was tile and when he tried to stop, ended up sliding and then falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow."  
  
Laura and Yolei burst out laughing.   
  
"It is not funny."  
  
"Yes it is." replied his sister, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What happened?" exclaimed Joe, coming into the room, with the rest of the group close behind him.  
  
"Tai, running, floor, boom." gasped Lucky, in between breaths.  
  
"Boom?" Matt said with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Boom" confirmed Mimi who was hunched over still unable to control her laughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was still on the floor, trying to see the humor in the situation. He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. Even though it came at his own expense, it was nice to see the girls laughing again. It was a nice sound and he never wanted it to end. He cocked his head toward Matt. He mouthed to him that is was nice to see the gang happy and carefree. Matt nodded his head in agreement. It was a nice change in pace.  
  
"Anyway, I know you didn't call me in here just so I could fall, so what is up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Laura brought up a good point about tonight and the rest of the nights here on out till Lady Myotismon calls her out." said Kari.  
  
"Really? What is that?" asked Joe as he helped Tai to his feet.  
  
"Even though I am staying at TK's, it will just be me and him. The rest of you will not be around. If she call me out at night, none of you can help. I can t call all of you and fight her at the same time. And TL will be defenseless, so I guess he could call but it would take forever for all of you to get here."  
  
"That is an easy one to solve," piped up Davis. "We spend the night here. There is room right?"  
  
"Why didn't any of us think of that." laughed Sora. "It is so obvious. Is it okay with you Laura?"  
  
"Need you even ask? Of course all of you can stay here. The girls can just say your staying here, the guys it is up too all of you to figure out how to tell your parents."  
  
"Genni wouldn't mind that we re all here?" asked Izzy.  
  
"No, he'll probably be relieved that I won t be alone tonight. I doubt he stays here tonight anyway. He'll stay at his place in the DigiWorld and wait for all of our digimon to arrive and inform them of the most recent happenings."  
  
"What about work tomorrow?"  
  
"I only have to go from 7 to 12 tomorrow. I'll be safe there, don t worry Ken. Too many people around."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Not really Matt, but it will look really strange if all of you or even one of you came with me to work."  
  
"I don't know if I like the idea of you going by yourself though."  
  
"Matt, I can protect myself."  
  
"Then why are you so scared now?"  
  
"A: it is night. B: I m all by myself. At least at work, Tyler, Chelsea, and Scott are there. And C: I still a little bit scared about that prophecy."  
  
"That prophecy will not come true, I promise you that. I will not let any harm come to you."  
  
"I know Matt. But I can't help feel a little bit worried about it though. I mean, so much of it has already come true. There is nothing to stop the rest."  
  
"We know what to look for now, maybe we can prevent the rest of the insight from happening." Sora said.  
  
"But you also knew the whole prophecy about Myotismon and his return and yet that still happened. See that is what I was trying to explain earlier, about how a person's destiny can not be changed."  
  
"I am really beginning to dislike that theory." Kari said, while reaching for the phone to call her mom.  
  
"As I said before it is a darker belief. It may not apply here in the Real World, but it sure does in the Digital."  
  
"Why is the DigiWorld that way though? Why is it so dark and always in danger of being taken over?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Power of Darkness." TK and Ken answered together.  
  
"Right. For some reason, in my other world, the darkness is much stronger more powerful there. Here in the Real World, there is too much light and hope for it to overcome. But from what I have read, which isn't much, the darkness was always there, but the light kept the darkness harnessed in. However, as more individuals experimented and fell to the darkness, the more powerful it became. This power kept growing until it consumed the light totally. That is why my team, Tai's team, and Davis' team were all needed. To sway the balance of power back to the light side."  
  
"Have we done that yet?"  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, the DigiWorld is no longer in total night. We all have prevailed in out jobs. So I guess so. But it just seems like as soon as one enemy is defeat, another more stronger evil pops up."  
  
"Well, where there is light, there is darkness. I mean it is never totally gone. You said that yourself Laura."  
  
"I know TK, but I have to wonder what was the digital world like before the darkness consumed it? There are no pictures or records of it."  
  
"You were only in the DigiWorld for two months though. From what Genni said, the Dream World holds a thousands of records and prophecies"  
  
"It does."  
  
"What is the Dream World, Lucky?"  
  
"Um, you don t want to know. Joe"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Okay remember when I was in that coma?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, while I was physically in a coma, spiritual I wasn't. I was in what the Digital World calls the Dream World. It is where spirits go to wait to see what road they are to go down. One road is back to world of the living and the other to the world of the dead."  
  
"WHAT. You were that close to dying?" exclaimed Matt who was literally shocked.  
  
"Even closer than that. I had to fight to stay alive. Anyway, "  
  
"No not anyway. What do you mean you had to fight?"  
  
"Matt, it is not important right now. It's in the past. I'll explain it later."  
  
"It is okay Laura, you can tell us now."  
  
"Alright, Azulongmon and the other Elders were ready to send me to the world of the dead, mainly to keep my heritage a secret. The figured it was safer that why. But I didn't want to die. I made that perfectly clear to him. But he was worried that all of you might slip up and reveal the truth. In his mind, he was killing two birds with one stone. If you did mess up, they re would be no evidence. But after some heavy persuasion from me and all of you, I was allowed to live. You even meet me in the Dream World Matt. Remember the café?"  
  
"That was real? But I thought you had to be dead or partial dead to be in the Dream World?"  
  
"Sort of. That is what I was trying to explain earlier. There is three parts to the Dream World, the Judgment Room and the Library. The Library is the same place where I went to see and train the Elders. That is their headquarters. It is also where Matt met me, well right outside of it. Don't ask me where the café came from, I do not know. I also have no idea how you got there. I thought only alive digimon that the Elders summoned could be there. Now the Judgment is where the Elders decide whether a digimon lives or dies. From there, you either go on the road of the living or the road of the dead."  
  
"You didn't mention the third part. What is that?" asked Izzy.  
  
"The waiting room. Where all the spirits go when they are ready for judgment. It is still part of the Judgment room I my opinion." Lucky said quickly.  
  
"Is that where you fought Azulongmon?"  
  
"No, that is took place in the judgment room, but since more than one spirit can not be in that judgment room, they have a room where the spirits can sit or wait. Hence the name waiting room."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So it is our belief in hell, purgatory, and heaven?"  
  
"Right Ken. See the Digital World is the World of the Living, hence the road back to it is called the road of the living. The after life is called the World of the Dead, once again the road of dead leads you there. The Dream World is both of these places. Or Purgatory."  
  
"So, the Digital World is like our real world. The Dream world is our purgatory and the World of the dead is our heaven and hell?"  
  
"Correct Tai."  
  
"Complicated."  
  
"So all digimon, no matter if they were good or bad, go to the world of the dead?"  
  
"Yes, but if a digimon was truly good, they can be reborn. If they were evil, they are not. Only if the Digital World totally reconfigures then can the evil digimon be reborn."  
  
"Then Digital World is parallel to our world."  
  
"More than you will ever know Izzy. Both worlds hold a lot of the same beliefs, that is why mother fit in so well here. It wasn't that big of a change. Minus the special abilities there."  
  
"Wow, anything else we should know about the DigiWorld?" asked Matt with a grin.  
  
"You now know everything I learned in the past two months in under 2 hours."  
  
"Impressive Laura, maybe you should become a teacher."  
  
"Nah, all I want to do is go to bed. The next few days are going to be a living hell."  
  
Everyone agreed. After everyone had finished calling their parents and Lucky had assigned rooms, the DigiDestineds turned in for the night. Lucky laid in her bed staring at her ceiling. 'The past few days have been crazy to say the least. So many revelations and discoveries. I m terrified to think what the future has in stored for me.' 


	14. A Mysterious Voice

Laura smacked her alarm clock as it beeped in its annoying voice. 'It can't be 6:00 already. I swear I just went to bed. Oh well.' Carefully Laura stepped over Kari who was sleeping on her floor and made her way over to her closet. Lucky opened the door and reached in, hoping that whatever she pulled put matched and was clean. Gingerly, her fingers brushed up against the gown she bought yesterday. 'Only three days till the dance.' she thought. 'But I can't wear a gown to work.' Lucky reached back in and pulled out a red turtle neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans.   
  
After dressing, she headed downstairs and made herself a quick breakfast before grabbing her jacket and gloves and walking out the door. Despite it being cold, Lucky didn't feel like taking the bus to work. She needed time to think and walking would help clear her mind. She knew that she promised Matt that she wouldn't go anywhere alone, but she really wanted some time to herself.   
  
'Why can't I just accept reality that Lady Myotismon is back? Why do I feel that there is something more to all of this that I am missing. There was something different about her when I saw her, but what? The clothes, the cape, the smile, it was all the same. What was different? She still had the blond hair and blue eyes…wait, that is it. Lady Myotismon didn't have blue eyes, they were green. I don't believe it, it's not Lady Myotismon, or at least the one I fought in the past. Is it another relative? Or is it someone else? I feel like I know her though so I doubt it is a relative. I guess it could be the one I have encountered before, just somehow her eye color changed. Weird side affect to being sent to another dimension? Possible, but not likely. So in other words, I am still back at square one.'  
  
"You are closer than you think."  
  
Laura whipped around. "Who said that?" Lucky glanced up and down the street, but no one was there. "I swear I heard someone talking to me just now." Lucky sighed and then continued walking down the street.  
  
From the entrance of an alley a figure stood in the shadows watching Lucky continue down the street. "Soon dear Laura, all will be revealed to you."  
  
************************************************************************  
Matt was the first person to awake at Lucky's house. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 9:30. Lucky wouldn't be back for another two and half hours plus the ride home. 'Well since I am the first one up, I guess that means I am in charge of breakfast. I wonder what Laura has in the kitchen to make.'  
  
Matt walked into the large kitchen and opened the fridge. There was eggs and milk. 'Well that limits my options some. Laura dear, you need to go grocery shopping.' After checking to see if their was pancake batter anywhere and finding some, Matt decided to make pancakes for all of them. As he cooked, he heard someone stumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Davis? Tai? Is that you?"  
  
"None of the above." shouted a voice back at him.  
  
"Kari? I never imaged you to fall down the steps."  
  
"I guess you can say I am more like my brother than I care to admit."  
  
"Tai's not that bad of a person."  
  
"I was kidding anyways. What are you making?"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Yum."  
  
"I take it then that breakfast meets your approval?"  
  
Kari laughed. "Of course."  
  
Matt continued to flip the pancakes until he noticed that Kari had a dazed look about her.  
  
"What's wrong Kari?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing really. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What Lucky said about the evil not being Lady Myotismon, despite all of us seeing her."  
  
"I know, it bothers me too."  
  
"But there's more to it than that. When we saw Lady Myotismon at the soccer field, I paid extra close attention to Lady Myotismon. And you know what, Laura was right. Some was very different about her. Maybe not in a physical sense, but a spiritual one. I can't explain it, but she felt differently."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know how. I guess the best way to put it is the way Lady Myotismon acted around all of us. Sure she was her cold get revenge self, but there was something else. I got a different vibe from her. It felt like this battle was more personal, like Laura had done something evil to her."  
  
"That's a interesting theory Kari. But that evil thing was the containment. That would drive anyone to want revenge."  
  
"I don't know Matt. The feeling I am sensing is deeper than anything I have ever felt. I just don't understand why I am feeling it. All of us are missing something I guess."  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Matt picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Laura. She is in over her head on this one."  
  
The call ended there.  
  
Matt hung up the phone. He turned to Kari. "I think you are right Kari. There is more to this than we thought."  
************************************************************************  
"Did you recognize the voice Matt?" asked Joe.  
  
"No, that is the funniest thing. I had never heard it before, but yet is remind me of Lucky."  
  
"Of Laura?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded a lot like her. If I hadn't known Laura as well as I do, I would have totally believed that the voice was her."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What's interesting Izzy?"  
  
"The girl on the phone Matt. Remember, Laura said that she felt that Lady Myotismon wasn't the same. Maybe the girl on the phone has something to do with all of this."  
  
"I think it is safe to say that this girl is in on the plan somehow. She know the truth about Laura and her stalker. Maybe she is Lady Myotismon's human contact."  
  
"It is a good theory Ken, but then, why call me?"  
  
"Two reasons. One to make us even more nervous about Laura's safety. Two, this girl's conscience finally got to her and decided to warn us of oncoming danger." Joe stated.  
  
"Either way, I think we should take the message seriously." Sora pointed out.  
  
"Definitely. Should we go down to Jenson's and guard Lucky?"  
  
"No Matt. She is safe down there with Chelsea, Tyler, and Scott at the office. Lady Myotismon or that girl won't try anything with them around to witness the terror. I do however think some of us should meet Lucky at noon, just as a precaution."  
  
"Good thinking Tai. Who goes?"  
  
"We do." said Yolei, pointing at all the girls. "We need to finishing shopping for the dance on Friday night anyway. Besides, I think it would be better if Izzy, Ken, Tai, and Davis stay here anyway, since they are the brains and leaders."  
  
"I guess that will work. The rest of us, Cody, Joe, and I will see if we can trace the phone call to see if we can get a location on that girl. If we can find her, Laura may not have to battle and then that prophecy won't have to come true."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"Yes Chelsea?"  
  
"Sora and the girls are here to see you. Shall I send them in?"  
  
"Of course. I need a bit of good news right now. Send them in."  
  
"OK, Lucky."  
  
"Hey Laura." greeted Kari as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey gang. What's up?"  
  
The girls had agreed not to mention the phone call to Lucky unless it was absolute necessary. No sense in worrying her even more. "We need to go and order boutonnières for the guys. And since you were already in town, we figured that we could meet you here and then go." explained Yolei.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I just have to wait for the others to leave and then I can lock up and then we can go."  
  
Within ten minutes, the group was heading to the flower shop. "So Lucky, did anything interesting happen today? Any new viruses or evil digimon threatening to destroy us?' joked Mimi.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah. Listen, you can't tell Matt about this or he would kill me. I decided to walk to work today, to try to clear my head and get a better picture of all the recent events. Anyway, I was walking down some street thinking about Lady Myotismon and how different she seemed. Suddenly it dawned on me that her eye color was wrong. Lady Myotismon eye's are green, but this imposter has BLUE."  
  
"So it can't be her!" exclaimed Sora. "So why can't we tell Matt that?"  
  
"Well that we can, just drop the part about me walking to work alone. But that isn't the reason why I said this day was abnormal."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No. As I was contemplating all of that information, this voice whispered out to me that I was closer to the truth than I thought. But when I glanced around, no one was around."  
  
Sora shot a look to Mimi who gave a brisk nod. "Lucky, did the voice sound like a girl's?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah it did why?"  
  
"Matt received a phone call at your house warning him to keep an eye on you since you were over your head." said Kari.  
  
Laura stopped in her tracks. "Wait, back up. A girl called Matt about me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well this whole saga just took an interesting turn to say the least."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it. This girl obviously knows something about me and both my lives. I know she could be in cohorts with Lady Myotismon, but the eye color makes me think differently. Maybe this girl is my stalker."  
  
"But why call you and warn you about being over your head?"  
  
"I don't know Yolei. My only guess is that she is trying to throw us off."  
  
"I guess that is possible as well."  
  
"You know what I was thinking," said Mimi. "The line in the prophecy about harmony coming in and helping, could she be harmony and warning us?"  
  
"Could be, but I am supposed to fall first. Then harmony comes in to help."  
  
"Oh. Maybe she is hinting at greater things to come and for you to be on guard."  
  
"But if she is harmony, why not reveal herself to us? According to the oracle, she is an ally, why hide from us?"  
  
"Good point Kari. I don't know. For all we know, she could be the evil that is the purest good. Why must things be so complicated? Why can I have a normal life?"  
  
"Laura I know this must be hard for you, but you can't lose your cool, not when we are so close to finishing all of this."  
  
"I know Sora, but it is hard sometimes to keep going when all it seems to do is bring problems and heartache."  
  
Sora placed her arm around Lucky's shoulder. "Don't worry. We have been through a lot in our past and we have survived. I promise you, we will do it this time, even if the prophecy says differently."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laura played with her straw as Yolei finished explaining everything to the guys what the girls had talked about just an hour before.   
  
"So this girl contacted you as well Lucky?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Izzy sighed. This mystery was just getting weirder and weirder with each passing day. "Cody, were you and Matt able to trace the call?"  
  
"The number turned out to be from a pay phone on Circle Drive."  
  
"Circle Drive? That is where I heard the voice. Alright! I'm not going crazy. I did hear someone."  
  
"No one thought you were going insane Laura."  
  
"Speak for yourself Ken." shouted Tai from the other room.  
  
"Not now Tai! I think it is safe to assume that this girl is the whole key to the mystery. If we could find her, the we would be able learn what the hell has been going on." said Joe.  
  
"Agreed. But how do we find this girl?"  
  
"We don't unfortunately. She has taken great care in covering her tracks. She doesn't want to be found. We will just have to wait for us to contact us again."  
"We don't have that type of luxury Laura."  
  
"I know that Matt, but if she really thinks that I am close to the truth and is in danger, then I think we can lure her out and get her to help us."  
  
"If you are suggesting that we put you in some type of a dangerous situation, think again dear."  
  
"Not hardly. But she obviously thinks I am. I guess I could be, but anyway if we keep snooping, she may reveal herself to us when she thinks that I have backed myself into a corner that I can not get out of."  
  
"It is plausible. But you do realize what that corner is don't you?"  
  
"No Cody what?"  
  
"Your final battle with Lady Myotismon."  
  
"So, she could be harmony."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think. Why would she hide? I think she is Lady Myotismon's human contact personally." said TK.  
  
"But what about the eye color?"  
  
"Are you sure they were blue? Maybe it was the lighting or something." said Tai, who had walked into the room.  
  
:I guess it is possible, but I would put money on it that her eyes were blue."  
  
"Unfortunately we can't check any of these theories until we the final battle."  
  
"I know. And the only problem with that is, will I be ready? Will we be ready?"  
  
"Genni emailed me and said that all the digimon were on the way to his house, but the majority of them had at least a 2 day travel ahead of them." explained Izzy.  
  
"So roughly they will all be at Genni's house by Friday. Today is Wednesday. So that leaves the rest of today, all of tomorrow, and most of Friday that we will be solely relying on my abilities."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What do you think the odds of her attacking within these next two days?"  
  
"If she knows what we are planning, then it is a one hundred percent chance." said Ken.  
  
"That is what I was afraid of. So what is our course of action?"  
  
"We still proceed as planned. This girl, whoever she may be, could cause us some problems, but without knowing who she is or where she is at, we can't do anything about her."  
  
Laura sighed. Gently she massaged her forehead. She was getting a terrific headache. 'Things were complicated enough when it was just Lady Myotismon threatening me, but now this girl comes in and complicates things further. What side is she on? Mine? Lady Myotismon's? Or no one's but her owns? I just wish this girl would reveal herself and tell her story. Maybe then my life would get back on track.'  
  
Suddenly, the tune of jiggle bells filled the air.  
  
"Jiggle Bells Laura?" asked Davis as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"It is Christmas Davis."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hello?" Laura said turning her back on the others. She hoped it wasn't Chelsea with more bad news, she couldn't handle anymore news like that.  
  
"Meet me at the corner of Circle Drive and Moss Street. Come alone."  
  
"Why?" Laura replied, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to tip off any of the guys.  
  
"Just meet me there."  
  
"I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Excellent. See you there Laura."  
  
The call disconnected there.  
  
"Who was that Lucky?'  
  
"Chelsea, Matt. She needs me to meet Scott at the office. He has another idea about how to delete the virus."  
  
"But he can't."  
  
"I know that, but he doesn't. And if I say no to him, I'll have to answer a lot of questions that I really can't answer."  
  
"True, but I am coming with you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? After that phone call, I am not about to let you go any where alone."  
  
"I know Matt, but Scott will be there to protect me, besides I need you to track down that girl." Laura stated 'Even though I know quite well that I am going to meet that girl. What am I thinking? Why didn't I tell them the truth? This could be the final battle and I am going in alone. Why am I so stubborn?'  
  
"Laura, you okay? You looked dazed there."  
  
"I'm fine. But I better get going. I promised Scott that I would meet him in 15 minutes."  
  
"I still don't think you should be going alone."  
  
"Matt stop being so overprotective!" 'He knows something is up and I am lying. I really need to stop doing that. But the girl did say to come alone and if I didn't she may run and then we will never uncover the truth.'  
  
"Sorry. But I can't help it after that phone call."  
  
"I know." Laura kissed him on the cheek. "Now I am going to be late, so I'll see all of you later."  
  
Laura walked out of the room, but before she left she needed to find Mimi. She found her in the living room.  
  
"Mimi, I have to run out. Do more a favor and keep your cell phone on and with you."  
  
"Sure Lucky. Can I ask why?"  
  
"Just in case the abnormal happens." Laura said laughing.   
  
Mimi watched as Laura strolled out of her house. 'What is that girl planning now? There was a hidden meaning in that message I know it. I better go find Tai and the others because I think that girl's warning just came true. Lucky is up to something and she is way over her head as well.'   
  
************************************************************************  
  
I must be the most stupidest person in the world. Either that or the craziest. Why didn't I tell Matt the truth? Maybe then I wouldn't be as nervous as I am now about meeting this girl. And why am I so confident that this girl is on my side? She could have been lying to Matt and I to lure us into false security that way when she called again to ask me to meet her, I would instantly trust her. My stalker does know a lot about me and how to gain my trust. This meeting could very well be a trap. What do I do? Continue to the meeting spot? Return home and totally forget about this? Call Mimi for backup? I don't know.' Laura gingerly fingered her cell phone. All it took was a press of a button and she could get a hold of Mimi. 'But if I do call for reinforcements and that girl sees them, she'll flee and I will learn nothing. But if it is a trap, then I am on my own. And if this girl is in cohorts with Lady Myotismon, then I am in major trouble. I am no closer to learning of my powers now than I ever have been. Azulongmon keeps telling me that I know of my abilities, but yet I don't. It is scary to think that I could be heading into battle with no idea how to defend myself. Yup, I must be the craziest person in both the Real World and the Digital World.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tai? Matt? Where are you two?"  
  
"In the TV room Mimi. What's up?"  
  
"Where was Laura going?"  
  
"She was going to meet Scott at Jenson's."  
  
"Are you sure of that?"  
  
"Yeah Mimi. Why?" asked Matt.  
  
"Because when Laura left, she said something funny to me. That's all."  
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
"To keep my cell phone on because she never knew how uncharacteristic a trip could be."  
  
"And that is weird because?"  
  
"Think about it Tai. Laura gets a strange phone call, then tells me not come along, and then asks Mimi to keep her phone on. Now if she is at the office why not call from her office phone? Because she is not going to the office at all, but somewhere else!"  
  
"Then why not call her house?"  
  
"Because Laura's home number wouldn't be stored in her phone since she lives alone." exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Exactly." Matt said. "Now Laura has a 5 minute lead on us. I suggest we get going before my girlfriend does something stupid."  
  
"So if she isn't meeting Scott at Jenson's, then where is she actually going and why did she lie?"  
  
"Well we can assume that it wasn't Lady Myotismon or she would have informed us, so I am guessing that she is meeting that girl." said Tai.  
  
"She's walking straight into a trap then. Come on, we better get going." Matt replied grabbing his coat.  
  
"I'll get the others." answered Mimi.  
  
"No, we don't have time. It will just have to be us three."  
  
"Four." said TK walking into the room.  
  
"TK! How long were you there listening."  
  
"Long enough to know that Laura did something stupid again."  
  
"You know for someone who is obviously intelligent, she has no real common sense does she?" asked Tai as he and the others raced out the door.  
  
Matt sighed. "None. None what so ever."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laura stood at the corner of Circle and Moss. The girl hadn't shown yet and it was past meeting time. Lucky was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to arrive. 'I wonder if this is a hint to call the others for backup.'  
  
Suddenly, Laura heard a voice. It was so soft that at first she wasn't sure that she heard anything at all. Quietly she walked down towards the alleyway. At the corner she hesitated. There were two people in the passage. It sounded like they were having an argument. Unfortunately, Laura couldn't hear much of it since the wind was blowing.   
  
"No, I will not do it. You can't make me."  
  
"You will. You will…."  
  
'Darn that wind. I wish I could hear what they were saying. Something tells me that this isn't a normal conversation.'  
  
"Never. I am not you."  
  
"But you are. We will win."  
  
'Win? Win what?'  
  
The wind blew away the girl's response.  
  
"Now we must make haste before she arrives."  
  
"Too late. She is already here."  
  
"Get rid of her."  
  
'Oh no. This is not good.' Laura reached for her phone and punched the button for Mimi. The phone just continued to ring. 'This can't be good. Where is she?'  
  
CRUNCH  
  
Laura whipped around only to be blasted by a gust of wind. Dimly she felt herself being thrown into the air. The final thing she recalled was hearing a sickening crunch and then all was black. 


	15. Apprehenison Rises

Come on gang. Laura's footprints head to Circle Drive. I don't know why but I sense she is in danger."  
  
"We all are thinking that Matt." said Mimi as she sprinted to keep up with the boys.  
  
The group rounded the block only to witness a horrifying sight.  
  
" --- Squalls!" shouted a voice.  
  
"NO!" screamed Matt as he watch Laura's body fly through the air and collide with the sidewalk about 50 meters from her previous spot. Matt seemed frozen to his spot. Mimi however, had other ideas.  
  
"Laura!" Mimi knelt down by her injured friend. She wasn't moving. Mimi reached for her wrist. 'Thank God there's a pulse.'  
  
"Is she okay?" asked TK as he knelt down beside Mimi. Tai and Matt quickly joined them.   
  
"She's alive, but other than that, I can't say. I think we should call Joe or an ambulance or something."  
  
"I say call 911." said Tai.  
  
"Fine." Mimi searched her purse for her phone. "Oh no, my phone! I left it at Lucky's. Tai, wrap her in your coat. Matt, elevate her head some, I think she landed on it. TK, check the alley and see if Lady Myotismon or that girl is there. I'm going to call the rescue squad."  
  
The guys nodded their heads. In the time of crisis, Mimi's leadership qualities did tend to shine.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"Tai? Why do I feel like I just got hit by a runaway train?"  
  
"Close, a huge gust of wind."  
  
"Oh." Lucky replied as she tried to sit up.   
  
"No way. Lay down. Mimi thinks you hit your head on the sidewalk."  
  
"I'm fine. But how come there are two of you Matt?"  
  
"Ok, it is official. You have a concussion." said TK walking back towards them.   
  
"Is that why my head feels like a sledgehammer whacked it a few hundred times?" Laura whispered gazing upward at Matt, trying to fixate her eyes on him.  
  
Matt gave a small chuckle. "Yup."  
  
"Okay, I think I take nap now."  
  
"Remind me to make fun of her for this later." mouthed Tai to Matt who concurred with him.   
  
Gently Matt brushed a strand of Laura's sanded colored hair out of her face. "TK was anyone there?"  
  
"No one. Who ever attacked Lucky is long gone. However, I don't think it was Lady Myotismon. None of her attacks ended with the word Squalls."  
  
"That's right. I didn't think of that."  
  
"Okay the rescue squad is on it's way. How is Laura?"  
  
"She woke up for a moment but was disoriented. She definitely has a concussion." answered Matt.  
  
"Do you think it is safe to move her, at least underneath something to block her from the snow and wind?"  
  
"I don't know, she could have a broken bone or something."  
  
"TK does have a point. Hopefully the rescue squad will be here soon."  
  
"What's our story going to be?"  
  
"Come again Tai."  
  
"Well we really can't tell the hospital that Laura was attacked by a digimon so we have to think of some reason why she fell."  
  
"Um."  
  
"How about this one. We were walking downtown when Laura slipped on an icy section of the sidewalk. She was unable to regain her balance because of a gust of wind. No of us saw her lose her footing since we were all facing the ground to protect our faces from the cold. All we heard was Laura crying out and then a loud crack. We glanced up and saw that she had fallen and lost consciousness. We tried to wake her up but she didn't respond. So, Tai you wrapped her up in your coat, Matt elevated her head while TK and I went to find a phone to call the rescue squad." answered Mimi smoothly.  
  
"You lie way to well, you know that? How did you think of that so fast?"  
  
"It's a skill. Hey look, there's the ambulance now!"  
  
Within 15 minutes, Laura was loaded onto the gurney. The ambulance only had room for two people to come with Lucky. Of course Matt was coming along, he was her boyfriend. Mimi was voted as the other. One reason was that she was one of Lucky's best friends. The other, well she could lie with a straight face.  
  
Soon, the ambulance had pulled out and raced toward the hospital.  
  
Tai nudged TK. "Come on, we better tell the others and then get to the hospital.  
  
TK nodded. "You know Tai, I am being to think we underestimated our enemy some. She, they have already managed to send both Matt and Laura to emergency room."  
  
"I know squirt. I find myself wishing more and more that Laura hadn't made that promise to that Lady Myotismon. It doesn't seem to be a safe bet anymore. And if our digimon can't get here in time for the attack, I am terrified to think what will happen to Lucky."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Izzy sat at the kitchen table with Ken looking over several maps of the town. They were trying to find a safe, secure, and uninhabited location to hold the final battle. If they had a choice that is. Once they had several areas picked out, Yolei would glance at them and try to figure out the best section for the digimon to hide and if needed, what type of camouflage.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seem my boyfriend?" asked Sora walking in.   
  
"No, but Tai really picked a bad time to disappear. I need him and Davis here to discuss what would be the best area for us to attack from." replied Izzy.  
  
"Tai isn't the only one missing," shouted Davis. "TC and Mimi are gone too."  
  
"TK, Davis. But still, that is strange. Where would my brother, Mimi, and TK go?"  
  
"Might as well throw Matt into that equation as well." added Cody walking into the room. He's gone too."  
  
"Okay. This is getting really weird. Where would those four disappear to without telling us?"  
  
"SORA! JOE! Where are all of you?" screamed Tai.  
  
"Speaking of the devil now. In the kitchen Tai, what's up."  
  
"We need to get to the hospital now. Laura's been hurt."  
  
"What!" exclaimed the group.  
  
"Not now, we'll explain later." said TK.  
  
"How are we going to get to the hospital?" asked Kari.  
  
"Joe, you have your license don't you?"  
  
"Yeah Tai, why?"  
  
"I don't think Lucky will mind if we borrow her car if it was to visit her do you?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"It is the only way Joe. Besides her car keys are right there on the bulletin board."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to say this, but okay let's do it. How many can her jeep hold?"  
  
"Eight, if we really squeeze."  
  
"But there is ten of us."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, I'll stay here for now." Izzy spoke up. "I'll contact Genni and let him know that Lucky was hurt."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"I'll stick around too." said Yolei. "I'll finish looking over these battle sites now that way I can visit with Laura longer. Just keep Izzy and I updated on her condition ok?"  
  
"Sure. Okay gang, let's get to the hospital."  
  
Joe grabbed the keys to the jeep. He climbed into the front seat and Tai moved into the passenger. Kari, TK, and Cody crammed into the far back, while Ken, Davis, and Sora were in the middle seats. Joe put the key into the ignition and prayed that he and the others made it to the hospital alive. 'At least Tai or Davis aren't driving. I won't be as bad as them when they'll be allow to drive.' he thought as he backed out of the driveway almost hitting the mailbox. 'Then again, maybe not.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt sat in Laura's room rubbing her hand gently. The hospital had admitted Laura, but only as a precaution. She hadn't regained consciousness since briefly awaking on the street. Mimi was talking with the doctor now about what had happened at the scene.   
  
"Well, I hoped never to see my Lucky in here again."  
  
Matt glanced at the door. Standing there was a nurse in her late 30's. "I'm sorry but what did you say."  
  
The nurse laughed. "I called her my Lucky."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"I gave her the name."  
  
It took a minute for Matt to recall the name. "Nurse Ally!"  
  
"Yup. My real name is Allison Carter. But after Lucky's shock she couldn't say my name. So she called me Ally."  
  
"So you're still a nurse."  
  
"Yup. I still can't believe it has been seven years since I last saw Laura. Amazing how time flies. So what happened?"  
  
"We were walking and Lucky here slipped on some ice and hit her head."  
  
"Poor girl. Well the good news is that all her test results came back negative. No swell, no damage no nothing. So once she wakes up, all she will have is a monster of a headache and maybe some dizziness. The doctor wants to keep her after she wakes up too. Just to make sure there are no further complications. Is Gene here?"  
  
"No not yet. Our friend Tai went to get a hold of him."  
  
"Okay, good. Are you Laura's boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nurse Ally studied Matt closely. "She definitely picked a good one. I can tell you really care about her."  
  
Matt blushed slightly. "I do." 'More than you will ever know.'  
  
"Well I better go finish my rounds. I'll be in back a little later to check on Lucky. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, but thank you."  
  
Allison nodded and ambled out of the room.  
  
Matt grabbed Laura's hand again and stared at it. It was smaller than his, it always was, but now it looked thin and fragile, like porcelain. Did he look like this when he was in his coma? He didn't know. He shifted his gaze to Laura's face. He wished that he could just look into her violet pools again. Though he had to admit, she look radiant sleeping. Like an angel. His angel. Matt lend over the rail on her bed and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Laura stirred under his touch.  
  
"Laura" he whispered. "You need to wake up."  
  
"No, it can't be…No" she replied, still unconscious.  
  
"No what Laura?" Matt questioned.  
  
Lucky's face remained blank, as if she never spoke.  
  
'So close to waking up. But what was that mumbling about I wonder.' Matt didn't know. He moved close to his girlfriend's bed. He laid his head down on Laura's shoulder. The warmness of the room, the rhythmic beat of her heart monitor, and seeing Lucky asleep had made Matt tired. Soon, he too was fast asleep.  
  
From the door way of room 332, a figure stared at the sleeping couple. 'I'm so glad to see that she's finally found some happiness. She deserves it after all. So many hardships and disappointments. But she's done well for herself and Gene has done a great job of raising her. And she's managed to find herself a great boyfriend.' A small smile crossed Nurse Ally's lips. 'She seems so different from the girl I met so long ago, unfortunately the situations were the same…comas. But at least now she has people here. I just hope she wakes soon, just so I can tell her how she changed my life. Sleep tight my Lucky.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt dimly felt his shoulder being continuously poked. "Huh? What? Kari?"  
  
"Yeah Matt. Sorry to wake you there, but Tai needs to speak with you about something."  
  
"Can't he wait?"  
  
"You know my brother, stubborn as ever. He swears that it is important though."  
  
"Alright then Kari, where is he?"  
  
"The waiting area with the others."  
  
"Okay, wait. How did all of you get here so fast?"  
  
"Um, Joe drove Lucky's jeep."  
  
"Brave souls."  
  
"And you don't know the half of it. But let me put it this way to you, I'd rather let Davis be my chauffer for the rest of my life before I get in another car with Joe."  
  
"Ouch. Okay then, I better see what Tai wants. You'll stay with Laura until I get back?"  
  
"Of course Matt."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Kari nodded and sat down next to Lucky. "Well Lucky, you sure got yourself into a mess this time. I know it's not your fault or anything but I guess I am just scared. I mean if this is the enemy we are to face off later, we all could be in trouble. You were taken down to easily. Maybe you didn't have a chance to retaliate or were caught off guard but those are the same conditions we have to expect from Lady Myotismon or whoever is impersonating her. Call it my sixth sense or whatnot but I fear for all of our safety. Maybe that prophecy was right. Maybe we will fail. I know that I can't lose hope or my light will not shine, but I'm worried to think what might happen to Tai, TK, Matt, the others, and especially you. I always saw you as the sister I never had Laura. Sure Tai has been the greatest to me, but he could never relate on a feminine level. For some reason I felt a certain connection or bond to you, like a sister. I guess I could just relate to you. My light powers and your digital. I understood the pressure you felt. It sucks doesn't it? And I guess that is what scares me the most. What if you can't recall or discover your abilities? What then? I think a concussion will be a blessing in that battle. I'm really scared Laura. What is going to happen to all of us in this final battle? I know I must keep the faith, but sometimes it is really hard. But you know that, better than most. How do you do it? How do you find the courage to face each day? The strength and will you pose, it amazes me sometimes. I ask myself everyday, do I have the same will? Would I be able to continue if something happened to Tai, my family, my friends or TK? If something had to any of them, would I find the strength to face each day without them? I know TK, Tai, and definitely you could. With the crests of hope and courage, TK and Tai would have no trouble, well maybe a little. And after everything you have undergone and been able to rise above it, well that definitely gives me something to strive for. I know that you always say that you would never wish your life on anyone and I can understand that. But I know one thing that from your life that I would wish for. No not your car, but your out look on people and life. That is very admirable. And maybe that is why I always thought of you as an older sister. Someone I could look up to and relate too. Sure Sora, Mimi, and Yolei are great and Sora is like another member of the family, but there is something different here. I don't know. But I do know one thing, you better wake up soon. Not only do we need you for the final battle, but the dance won't be the same if you are not there. Besides, who will Matt go with if you are stuck here? Well I guess there is always Jun, but I think if we suggested that one, not only would he kill me but probably anyone in his path."  
  
"Hey Kari, thanks for sitting with her. Was there any change?"  
  
"None. I'll send someone else in to visit her now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kari left the room and Matt gave a slide glance at Laura. "So what exactly were you two talking about?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By seven o'clock, the gang had come and gone. Izzy and Yolei had visited as well. Ally was walking down to Lucky's room to check on her again. She smiled when she thought of seeing Gene again. Even though Allison had been married for about ten years now, she still held a special place for Gene and Laura. Ally strolled into the room and received quite a shock. Matt had once again fallen asleep on Laura's shoulder, but that wasn't the shocking part. Lucky's eyes were open. She placed a finger to her lip and pointed to Matt.   
  
Ally nodded. "How do you feel" she whispered.  
  
"Better. A little dizzy, but I am ok. How have you been Ally?"  
  
"You remembered."  
  
"How could I ever forget the woman who gave me my nickname? Besides you were there for me every time I called for my mom. I appreciated that I hope you know."  
  
"I did."  
  
"So how are you."  
  
"Better, now that I know you'll be okay."  
  
"So how is Andrew?"  
  
"You remembered my husband?"  
  
"Yeah, he did come visit me a few times."  
  
"That's right. Well he's doing pretty good. Haves his hands full with the kids, but he's loving every minute of it."  
  
"Kids?" Laura's eyes glowed.  
  
"Yeah, all four of them. There's Sakura, my eldest at nine. The twins Aleskey and Kris. Both boys are seven. Finally there's Selena who is two."  
  
"Wow. Big family."  
  
"Yes, but I am loving every minute of it."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Well it looks like you found your prince charming as well." glancing down at Matt.  
  
"That I have. Think I should wake him?"  
  
"Yeah I would, he's been pretty worried about you."  
  
"I see." Lucky placed a kiss on top of his head.  
  
Matt sat up startled. "Sleep is hard to come by here….Laura you're awake." he said giving her a long hug.  
  
"Yeah I woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
"Great. So Nurse Ally, when does she get to go home?"  
  
"If I had to guess, the doctors will probably want to keep her here overnight and part of tomorrow just as a precaution. But you'll most likely be released tomorrow evening."  
  
"Awesome. I can still go to the dance on Friday."  
  
"You'll just have to take in easy."  
  
'Easy? My life? Never.' "Sure will, especially if it gets me out of here sooner. No offense but I don't like hospitals."  
  
Allison laughed. "I don't blame you one bit. Your trips here have never been good ones."  
  
"That is the truth of it." Laura replied, laughing weakly.  
  
"Well, I better let the doctor know that your awake. Feel tired?"  
  
"Strangely enough yeah."  
  
"That's the downside to having a concussion. You'll feel tired for awhile. But me or another nurse will probably wake you ever hour to make sure you don't slip back into a coma or something."  
  
"Okay. That is fine with me. I think I'll take that nap now. I feel really exhausted."  
  
"I'll call Gene and the gang and let them know that you are alright. They had to go home for dinner and what not. And your uncle had to take care of Jenson's for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh good. I hope he called Chelsea and told her I wouldn't be in tomorrow."   
  
"I think he said that he was. But I'll remind him for you."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Lucky said yawning.  
  
"You're welcome, now get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as I am done phoning everyone."  
  
"You don't have to stay here. I'll be okay."  
  
"Nah, I'll stick around. I'll just let dad know what is up."  
  
"Alright. I'm too tired to argue with you right now."  
  
Allison chuckled. "Get some sleep Laura. Now, I am going off duty now at eight, but Dawn will be in to check up on you. She's your doctor this time."  
  
"Okay Ally. Sounds like a yawn plan yawn to me." Lucky replied snuggling under the thin green blanket that she was given. Within a minute, she had fallen asleep again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Laura was feeling more like her old self. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be released till later that day. She finally convinced Matt to go home and get some sleep. That was around 8 this morning. It was now 11:30. Lucky had been thinking about everything that had happened to her and the gang. If there was only a way to find out more information on her stalker. Any information would be helpful at this point. Laura glanced about her room. Her eyes rested on the phone of her room. 'A phone bill. Of course. My cellular phone bill; it gives both the numbers I called and the numbers that called me. My stalkers number will be on it! Sure they may just be payphones, but if all the calls are in the same area then we have a location to work with. Now comes the question of how to get a hold of my bill. Why doesn't my company work like the others were I can call and find out a number? ARGH! How can I see it, especially if I am stuck in here?' Suddenly a light bulb flashed above Lucky's head. She reached for her phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Takaishi residence?"  
  
"Miss Takaishi, it's Laura."  
  
"Laura dear, how are you?"  
  
"Better. But I need a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If I asked you to go to my cell phone company and to get my phone bill, do you think the phone company will give it too you?"  
  
"It may take a little persuasion on my part, but yeah I think I could. Why?"  
  
"Following out a hunch here."  
  
"I think I get it. You're trying to see if there is any relationship between your calls from that digimon stalker."  
  
"Tell me again why you stopped being an investigative reporter and went to just reporter?"  
  
"Kids, but I am glad to see I still have the touch. Just give me the name of the company and I'll get right on it for you. Do you want me to come up there with the information?"  
  
"Cellular and yes please. I could use your knowledge and expertise up here, that is if you are not too busy.  
  
"Not at all. I will call you once I have the information."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
By twelve thirty, Nancy arrived, with the phone bill and highlighter in hand.  
  
"Just out of curiosity here, how are you going to know which numbers are your stalkers? Do you recall all the days she called?"  
  
"No, we're going to back track here. Only a select few people know that number. Chelsea, Tyler, Scott, and now Matt and the gang."  
  
"I get it. You obviously know your co-workers and friends numbers so you eliminated them. The numbers that don't seem familiar, we check those out."  
  
"Right. Okay, the first ten numbers are all the same."  
  
"Jenson's?"  
  
"Yup. Chelsea's home number is this one right here." Pointing to the 15th call.   
  
"Okay, that eliminates some more call since it is listed some more. Any more numbers you recognize?"  
  
"That one is Tyler's cell. After that, I don't know any of them."  
  
"Well there's good and bad news. First the bad, there are 2 different numbers. But the one is a repeat."  
  
"Wait a second. I have another idea. Hopefully Genni is still at home. Can you pass me the phone?"  
  
"Sure, what are you thinking?"  
  
"The girl's call came to my house. I have caller id. I want to see if her number matches one of these."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
Laura dialed her number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Izzy? What are you doing at my house?"  
  
"Researching some stuff with your uncle."  
  
"Oh okay. Listen I need you to go into the kitchen and check my caller id."  
  
"Okay, what am I looking for?"  
  
"Phone numbers. Especially around 12:30 yesterday."  
"Okay, can I ask why?"  
  
"Researching something as well."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'll tell you and Ken all about it once I find something out."  
  
"Alright, I have two numbers here for you. One calls was at 12:20. Want that number?"  
  
"No, I wasn't back yet."  
  
"That's right. The other calls was at 12:36."  
  
"What's the number."  
  
Laura grad a memo pad and wrote the number down. She thanked Izzy and hung up the phone.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"We have two matches now. This number matches one on the phone bill."  
  
"You seem a little depressed about the news."  
  
"I am. Since this number matches the one on the bill, it means that the girl is involved with my stalker or is my stalker."  
  
"You were hoping to clear her."  
  
"Yeah. Things are getting pretty serious now."  
  
"Just now?"  
  
"No, but things are more deadly. The attack on Matt was planned. My attack was as well. Lady Myotismon isn't messing around this time. She's playing for the win. My death."  
  
"But I thought you were confident that it wasn't her."  
  
"I am, I think. There is a lot of evidence that supports the cause that it isn't Lady Myotismon. But there is on fact that remains unanswered."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Who HATES me enough to attack me, my friends, and Jenson's?" 


	16. A Name Without a Face

"That's a good question Laura. Why don't we put all the cards on the table and see if we can't figure all of this out."  
  
"Okay, maybe you'll see something the rest of us are missing."  
  
"Can you list people who dislike you enough to harm you?"  
  
"Number one on that list would be Lady Myotismon. Other than that I really can't think of any one."  
  
"What about your competitors?"   
  
"Sure they might have a grudge against me and it would explain the virus. But they wouldn't know my secret like Lady Myotismon."  
  
"Are you sure the stalker isn't bluffing?"  
  
"Positive. They called me at my office on day and she was able to tell me my whole life story, including how my parents died and what crest I posed."  
  
"Is that when you started to think it was Lady Myotismon?"  
  
"Yeah, it definitely shocked me. I thought she was gone, forever. And then after Matt was attacked, it strengthened my belief."  
  
"What caused you to think differently?"  
  
"It wasn't till yesterday that I totally believed it wasn't her. But when I first started to feel different is when I saw her after I went dress shopping. When I saw her, it felt like I knew her personally."  
  
"Wouldn't be personally though? She murdered your family and destroyed your life."  
  
"Yeah, but it was something more. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in forever, like I was bonded to her in some way."  
  
"That is strange. But you said it wasn't till yesterday you believed totally it wasn't Lady Myotismon. Why? What changed your mind?"  
  
"The eye color was wrong. Lady Myotismon had intense green eyes. This stalker had blue. Bright crystal blue eyes."  
  
"You sound confident enough, so I won't ask you if you saw wrong. Now do you remember any other digimon with blue eyes that could be out to harm you?"  
  
"Cubbiemon has bluish eyes like me, but she wouldn't harm me. One of the Grey Emperors had blue eyes, but they were much darker. But he wouldn't know how mom and dad died. The funny thing is, I can't recall anyone having this shade of blue eyes except Matt, my brother, and TK."  
  
"And neither of my sons would do this."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I see your problem now. Half the evidence points to Lady Myotismon, but the other half says it isn't her."  
  
"Yup. Confusing isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well let's just see if we can't get a clearer picture with these two numbers. Maybe there's a name or two that goes to these numbers."  
  
"Why don't you go over to my house. Izzy can help you with that. He's found the origin of number's before. He tried with my home number to find out my last name and traced Matt's call to Circle drive."  
  
"Isn't that where you were attacked?"  
  
"It is. Plus that is where I heard the voice tell me that I was closer than I thought."  
  
"Interesting. Circle Drive could be the key to all of this, especially if these numbers trace there."  
  
"But what is on Circle Drive that is so important? There are not any houses there, just the community center, the pool, and some other businesses."  
  
"That's true, but Moss street does have house on it. And those two are connected."  
  
"You're right. Let me give you the directions to my house and let's see what Izzy turns up."  
  
"Okay, you write down the directions while I call Izzy and let him and Genni know that I am coming over."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miss Takaishi was amazed. Never had she seen such a computer whiz. "Well Izzy?"  
  
"The number that matches on the bill, its another pay phone too. But it's a different number then the number from Matt's car. Let's see if it supports the Moss / Circle Drive theory at all. It is on, give me a second here." Izzy typed on a map of the city. Using his street finder, he entered the phone number. "Lexington Ave. And that is as far from Circle as you can get. In fact, it is near Jenson's."  
  
"Wait, then the theory still could hold true. This number is the one that was listed on the phone bill more than once. Laura said she received a couple of calls at the Jenson's right?"  
  
"Of course, the stalker is following her, which means while she was at Jenson's, the stalker would have to be in the area, say a street over, like Lexington Ave. She could still keep an eye on Lucky, but be far enough away so Laura could never see her."  
  
"Exactly. Which means, the stalker could be watching Laura now."  
  
"Is she alone?"  
  
"Yes." Nancy said with dread.  
  
"I'm calling Tai, he'll say with her."  
  
"Tai? It's Izzy. I need you to drop everything and get to the hospital now."  
  
"Why? What happened to Laura?"  
  
"Nothing…yet. Miss Takaishi and I discovered something alarming. A majority of the activities that have been happening in the area of Moss and Circle Drive. And the phone calls that Laura have received at work traced back to Lexington Ave. One street over from Jenson's. All of these events point to that Laura is being not only stalked, but followed. And that attack on her was meant to draw her away from the safety of her friends and home. I bet anything that attack was meant to kill her."  
  
"She's alone now, isn't she." Tai caught on.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Izzy hung up the phone. "He's on his way. Laura should be safe now."  
  
"That's a relief. Now let's see if you and me can't strengthen our theory even more. Let's check this last number that appeared both on the bill and on Lucky's caller id."  
  
"Okay, let me have it." The results came back a few minutes later. "That's strange."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The number, it isn't a pay phone. It's a cell number. Unfortunately, untraceable at the time of the call."  
  
"I sense a but coming."  
  
"With the number, we can look it up on this nice handy dandy online phone book and see what name pops up. If we get one, we can check a normal phone book and check for the address."  
  
"And with an address, you can confront the stalker."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But what's the odds of the address being the book, especially if you're a stalker."  
  
"Slim to nothing. But it is a chance we have to take. It is our only lead right now."  
  
"I agree. Go ahead and see what it pulls up."  
  
Izzy typed the information in. A few seconds later, a name popped up.  
  
"Jonathan Littoral. Now let's see if we can't find an address on this boy."  
  
"Already on it Izzy. He's not listed."  
  
"Great. Another dead end."  
  
"Not yet. I still have a few tricks left up my sleeves. I'll run over to the office and cross reference his name in our computers and see if he has been in the news. If he has a criminal record or a good Samaritan award, we'll have it on record."  
  
"Really? That's a bit unnerving."  
  
"Anything that was every printed in the papers, we have saved. Whether on microfilm, compact disks or in files, we have it."  
  
"Okay while you search that angle, I am going up to the hospital and run this name by Laura. This man could be Lady Myotismon human contact too."  
  
"I'll drop you off on my way to the office."  
  
"Alright, just let me email Genni and let him know of our progress. He had to go back to the Digital World to wait for Tentomon and the others. Okay, I'm done. Let's go."  
************************************************************************  
  
Izzy raced threw the hallways to Laura's room.  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong?" asked Tai as Izzy skidding into the room.  
  
"The other number, it gave us a name."  
  
"No way. Well don't leave us in suspense here. What was the name?"  
  
"Jonathan Littoral. Does that name mean anything to you at all Lucky?"  
  
Laura sat in deep thought for awhile trying to recall if she ever crossed the name in her fifteen years of existence. "No. Maybe he was an associate of my parents or something, but I never meet or heard of him before."  
  
"Then why would he be out to harm you then?"  
  
"Oh great, another unexpected turn we didn't need." exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Well maybe Miss Takaishi will turn up something. She's checking out the newspaper for information."  
  
"That's a good idea too. But in the mean time, why don't we call the group and see if the name means anything to one of them?"  
  
"I'll go and do that now. I better call Matt first and let him now what is up."  
  
"Nah, let him sleep. But you can do one think for me Izzy."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When you talk to Ken, ask him to search this Jonathan online to see if that pulls anything up as well."  
  
Izzy nodded and left the room. Then he reappeared. "What time are you getting out of here Laura?"  
  
"5:30, or so it looks."  
  
"I think we should meet tonight and discuss everything."  
  
"Good idea. Let's make the time seven though, just so if something happens I won't be late."  
  
"Okay, now I am really leaving to make those calls."  
  
Lucky laughed and then glanced at Tai. "I think the pressure has finally gotten to him."  
  
"Tell me about it. I understood every word he said. Something must be wrong with him."  
  
"That or you're getting smarter."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Both looked at one another. "Nah."  
  
Tai laughed. 'It's great to see her laughing, despite the current situation.' "I'm glad to see you in high spirits."  
  
"I'm really not. I am scared as anything. But laughing helps me forget my troubles, at least for a minute or two."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And this name that Izzy gave me worries me even more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mainly because it is a name I don't recognize. Why would someone attack me that didn't know me? Or help someone who did? What do they have to gain from it."  
  
"Unfortunately I don't know. The funny thing about all this though is that the father we look into this, the deeper we search, we find more questions than answers."  
  
"I know. It is starting to get really frustrating."  
  
"Not only that, but it shows how committed this impersonator is to ruining your life. First they have done a great deal of research on your life, your parents, and Jenson's. Secondly, they have to know something about computers. And the biggest one of all."  
  
"They have to know about the Digital World and my part in it."  
  
"Exactly. And the only problem is none of our suspects fit all of those factors."  
  
"Except Lady Myotismon. But not even she meets it, not with her eye color being wrong and all."  
  
"Yeah what is up with that one?"  
  
"Again, I don't know."  
  
"So what do we know?"  
  
"One thing. That prophecy is becoming more and more of a reality that I care to admit."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt returned to the hospital at 3:00. It took Tai and Lucky awhile to fill him in on the day's events.  
  
"So mom is still at the office searching for information on this guy?"  
  
"I guess so. I haven't heard back from her so I'm assuming she is still there. Izzy left about a half hour ago to help Ken search this Jonathan Littoral. Sora and Mimi are checking my records at home to see if this man was a client of mine that I had forgotten about."  
  
"You're letting Mimi near a computer?" Matt and Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Not hardly. Yolei is handling the files on the computer. Sora and Mimi are looking through the paper ones."  
  
"What about Kari and my brother?"  
  
"On Lexington Avenue with Davis trying to find out where the stalker was watching me."  
  
"Cody? Joe?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"I think Joe was heading to the café to talk with Mia about tomorrow." piped in Tai.  
  
"The dance. I totally forgot about it. That and my rehearsal tonight."  
  
"What time? The meeting is tonight too."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"I can be there for a little bit."  
  
"Good enough for me."  
  
"Laura, you won't believe what I found. Oh, hello Tai, Matt."  
  
"Hey mom. What did you uncover?"  
  
"That Jonathan's record is spotless. Expect for one thing. He reported a month ago that his cell phone was stolen."  
  
"So Jonathan may not even be involved." Tai said slowly.  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
Laura pursed her lips together. "No, something isn't adding up here."  
  
"That's an understatement Laura. Nothing about this whole episode makes sense."  
  
"No, I meant about the report. Why report your cell phone missing, but not cancel the number? Why keep it in service for a stranger to use for free? Jonathan would still be getting the bill."  
  
Nancy glanced down at her notes again. "I found his name when I looked in the classified ads records. The funny thing about his ad was that no phone number was given to contact him, nor was it given to us at the office."  
  
"An address?" asked her son.  
  
"No, not a single way to reach him."  
  
"Then why place an ad if you don't want to recover the phone? And why not cancel the old number? Why pay a bill that you shouldn't have too?"  
  
"More questions than answers again, huh Tai?"   
  
"All I want is a clear and simple answer for once. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"With our lifestyle Tai, yes."  
  
"Besides that I think simple is another one of those words that doesn't really exist, like normal."  
  
"So what are missing here? I know we are on the right track with this name, but every lead we manage to find takes us to another dead end with more questions than answers." Matt said, clearly frustrated.  
  
"May I offer an opinion?"  
  
"Sure mom, we'll take anything at this point."  
  
"Laura, these attacks started roughly 3 weeks ago correct?" Laura nodded. "Alright this is what I am thinking. Clearly this digimon has taken the time to plan all of this out. An attack on a business would require a lot of time to break into the system and create such a complex virus. So we know this was planned in advance."  
  
"You're suggesting that the cell phone was never stolen are you?" said Tai.  
  
"Exactly. See the stalker was smart. He or she or both called the papers to report a missing cell phone, but the phone was never taken. It was with its owner the entire time. That is why there was no number to contact Jonathan, no one would ever call."  
  
Laura slowly nodded. "And that is why the number was never canceled. They still needed it to call me."  
  
"Right and lets say we went to the police with the name. The police would never suspect Jonathan of stalking you because of the ad he took out."  
  
"But wouldn't that incriminate him? Wouldn't the police have thought to read the ad or call the phone company?"  
  
"No, we would just say he did take an ad out and once they knew that information, I think the police would just assume he canceled the number."  
  
"It's a really good theory. Now let me ask you this one Miss Takaishi, do you think this Jonathan is real?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. Like the thing with Lady Myotismon, there is a lot of conflicting information. The person who has called you sounds like Lady Myotismon, a female digimon. The human that's been calling you is a girl. Never has there been contact from a guy."  
  
"So this Jonathan could be an aliases?"   
  
"That's what I'm thinking Tai. It would fit the plan of leaving red herrings everywhere for us to find and decipher."  
  
"Then we does this leave us?"  
  
"Lost and confused still." Matt answered.  
  
"Okay then, what do we do?"  
  
"Lay everything out at the meeting tonight. Maybe with all of us there, we'll be able to piece together the puzzle."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"We go back to plan A, wait for the stalker to call me out."  
  
"I don't like that plan."  
  
"And I do Matt? We've both faced off against this stalker and lost. Hey."  
  
"Uh oh. She has an idea."  
  
"No, more like a realization. The prophecy. Could this attack have been my falling?"  
  
"Maybe, but then where is Harmony?"  
  
"Not here yet I guess."  
  
"Or maybe she's already here, just not ready to appear until the final battle." Nancy countered.  
  
"I bet that's it too. She's supposed to bring this new power. And I bet she can't do that until this stalker and I fight."  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that for now, but what about Protection and Justice? Who are they?"  
  
"Again I don't know. Maybe we should wait till tonight at the meeting to try to figure all of this out. That why we have more people to bounce ideas off of."   
  
"I think we have too. We're at a dead end again. "  
  
"Can we leave the word dead out of the equation?"  
  
"Sorry Laura."  
  
"It's okay Tai. I'm just really frustrated right now. I know we are close to discovering the truth, but at the same time, I have this feeling of dread."  
  
"I can image that."  
  
"What time is it?" Laura asked, changing the subject.  
  
"4:00." replied Nancy, checking her watch.  
  
"Okay Genni is coming at 5 to get me out of this place. I think I'm going to take a nap that way I'll be alert for tonight."  
  
"I take it that's a hint for us to leave?" Tai asked laughing.  
  
"Nah, you can stick around and talk, I just won't be listening."  
  
"Well I have to get going anyway. TK is probably wondering what is taking me so long to get home. Tai, Matt do you need a lift home?"  
  
"I'm staying mom, someone needs to be here in case of an another attack. I'll relieve Tai."  
  
"I don't need anyone here."  
  
"We know that Laura. But we don't want to take any chances." Tai explained gently.   
  
"Okay, Okay. You win. Too tired to argue."  
  
"Ok Lucky. You get some sleep and I'll see you later tonight at your place. Later Matt."  
  
"See you Tai."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucky ran outside without a coat or a jacket on. Her sandy brown hair blew in her face as the wind violent whipped it about. It was snowing as well. Despite the wind and snow, she didn't feel cold. Rather, her angry kept her warm. She continued running until she reached her destination, the school's soccer field. Down on the field she come see a figure.   
  
I am ending this here and now.  
  
Laura lifted the hem of her gown and clomped down the steps leading to the field. She stopped at the 10th step from the bottom. Her purplish - blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the figure. She couldn't make out the face because of the blinding snow.  
  
You came.  
  
Of course. You tried to ruin my life. I need to teach you a lesson.  
  
The figure moved towards Lucky. To her credit, Laura held her position, but at the same time, gingerly fingered something around her neck.   
  
What are you most scared of?  
  
Not you, that is for sure.  
  
The figure stop at the bottom of the steps. Only ten steps separated them now.   
  
Really? I find that hard to believe.  
  
You would. Now are we going to end this thing or not.  
  
In due time, but first I have a little surprise for you.  
  
Oh goodie. What is it time? Another virus? No that would be repetitive. So what is it. Laura really wished that the snow would stop so she could see the figure's face.  
  
Suddenly the stalker appeared in front of her face. It was Lady Myotismon.  
  
Surprise young Laura, I'm really back.  
  
Liar, you're eyes are blue. The real Lady Myotismon's were green.  
  
The figure walked around Laura, slowly, taunting her. Hissing in her eyes. Laughing at her. Lucky found herself wishing she didn't leave the others behind. Then the stalker grabbed her wrist.  
  
Let go!  
  
The figure dragged Laura down the remainder of the steps. The snow had begun to change to ice. She feel the icy flakes pelt her skin. It didn't help matters when Lady Myotismon threw her into the snow.   
  
What do you want from me?  
  
For you to suffer as I have.  
  
I have. You namesake murdered my family. Laura shot back, still sitting in the snow.  
  
Liar, you murdered them. You nothing more than a cold blooded killer. And you shall pay for your deeds. Wisps of Darkness.  
  
Black strands race out towards Lucky. She couldn't move. They were going to hit her. She was going to fall!  
  
"Lucky, wake up. Come on." shouted Matt.  
  
Laura sat straight up in her bed. And stared at Matt.   
  
"You ok? Looks like you had some nightmare."  
  
Laura nodded. 'I'm okay. I'm still in the hospital. It was just a bad dream. Or was it? I do have the ability of psychic visions. Was this one? And if it was, was it predicting what I think it was? My fall. I know it. The attack on me wasn't Unity falling. It hasn't come yet. And that dream is warning me of that. Oh man, I'm really going to die!' 


	17. Stratgey is the Key

Lucky was never more relieved to be out of the hospital than she was that day. Of course she didn't show her excitement. Even when Genni came she still remained downcast and melodically. 'I guess that dream shook me up more than I thought.'  
  
"You okay Laura?"  
  
"I'm fine Uncle."  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little pale."  
  
"Tired, Genni. That is it."  
  
"I think there is more to it than that to be completely honest with you."  
  
Honest. 'There's a word that I've seen to have forgotten.' "I'll be okay, don't worry. I have a job to do. I need to be okay."  
  
"But are you?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You don't look well, that's all."  
  
"It's just stress and me being sleepy. I'll be fine. I promise to take it easy Genni, don't worry."  
  
"But I do, I know you to well dear niece. When you and the other DigiDestineds are involved with something nothing is easy and I know you will push yourself to you win."  
  
"Is that really a bad thing though?"  
  
"When you health suffers from it, yes. Remember Lucky, your not quite a full digimon, you still will feel the affects of symptoms in this world too."  
  
"I realize that. I know that if something was to happen to me, I wouldn't be reconfigured like normal digimon."  
  
"Well that has yet to be determined."  
  
"Nothing about a part digimon has be determined."  
  
"Touché. What time is everyone coming over?."  
  
"Seven. Are you going to stick around and listen to the information Izzy and the others have managed to find? Maybe you can see something the rest of us are missing."  
  
"Can't. I have to return to the Digital World and wait for the remaining Digimon to arrive. Once all of us have gathered, I'll return home with your digimon."  
  
"I hope they get here soon, I don't know if I can handle this alone anymore. It is really starting to get to me. The more we dig and search, the more questions we find. It's frustrating."  
  
"I don't doubt that at all." replied Genni running his hand through his brown hair. "But didn't that voice say you were closer to the truth than you thought?"  
  
"Yeah, but that one leaves me more puzzled that anything right now. All we have is a list of contradicting evidence. So how does that make me closer to the truth?"  
  
"Maybe the evidence isn't as contradicting as you think. They could all fit."  
  
"And that right there is the most disturbing of all of this."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because then someone or some people went to great lengths to destroy my business, my friends, and my life."  
  
"And unfortunately, I feel the worst has yet to come."  
  
"I know it hasn't Genni, I know it hasn't."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The meeting took place in Lucky's basement, away from any windows so no one would be able to see or hear them.   
  
"I guessing that we're not leaving this basement till we figure out what is going on here. Am I correct?"  
  
"Well we eventually have to leave Davis, the dance is tomorrow." countered Mimi, who was sitting on top of a bar stool.  
  
"Oh. So where do we begin?"  
  
"The beginning I guess. It would be the safest place to start that way we don't miss anything."  
  
"Good idea Ken and I guess that means I am up. Since it all started with me. I was at work when I first learned of the virus. I didn't realize I had a stalker then. Scott informed Tyler and I that we had a problem - the virus. The funny thing was the virus was blinking a message. I know you secret. It was then that I started to suspect that things weren't what they appeared."  
  
"And that's what convinced you that a digimon was involved? The secret part?"   
  
"No Cody. That came later. I felt that someone in the digital world was up to something, but I figured I would feel it. So I didn't know what to make of it."  
  
"When did your stalker contact you?" Matt asked. He was sitting against the wall.  
  
"When I got home that night. There were 3 messages on the machine. One from Matt, one from Genni, and one from the stalker. Genni's was warning me of a new danger that seemed to target me. I already knew that though. The stalker's was to tell me that I was to blame for my families' death and that it was my punisher."  
  
"Okay, that's weird."  
  
"What is Sora."  
  
"That comment. Why would Lady Myotismon want to punish you for killing your family when she knew it was her? Not only that, but who in the Digital World would blame you for it when they knew it was Lady Myotismon?"  
  
"Maybe it was the human contact." argued Yolei.  
  
"I don't know if there really is a human contact though. Wait, before all of you jump down my throat, let me explain what happened at the hospital this afternoon. After checking my cellular phone bill, TK's mom and I found two numbers that I didn't recognize. With Izzy's help, we managed to trace the numbers to a pay phone on Lexington Avenue and to a cell phone. Now we all know about Matt's call and my attack being on Circle Drive and that Lexington Ave. is near Jenson's. But the cell phone didn't make much sense. Why use a cell phone where we would be find a name? And we did find a name, Jonathan Littoral. But when Miss Takaishi searched for news on him, nothing turned up, except a classified ad for a missing cell phone. Now if you're missing a cell, wouldn't you cancel the number?"  
  
"So, this Jonathan may not exist?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"But where does this girl fit in?"  
  
"That just it, I haven't found anywhere."  
  
"And going back to Jonathan, I couldn't find anything on the Internet on him as well." spoke up Ken.  
  
"So where does this leave all of us, suspect wise?"  
  
"We know that it isn't Lady Myotismon, the eye color is all wrong. This Jonathan Littoral I think is an aliases for the girl, to throw us off the truth."  
  
"But why act like she wanted to help us?"  
  
"To lure Lucky out. That attack wasn't meant to scare her, but kill her."  
  
"You're joking Tai." exclaimed Kari.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Remember the prophecy here, unity falls. I think that was an attempt right there."  
  
"Only an attempt?"  
  
"Yeah, because Harmony didn't come."  
  
"So, you're still in danger."  
  
"More or less."  
  
"So our suspects right now are this Lady Myotismon want to be and a girl with no name."  
  
"Basically TK, yeah."  
  
"Sure, I'll buy that. And the reason I'm guessing is to avenge your families' deaths."  
  
"Right. But I can't help but think this girl is good. Yes I know she attacked me, but why warn Matt to keep an eye on me?"  
  
"To get rid of both of you? Your dedication to on another is pretty strong." pointed out Mimi.   
  
"Maybe. I'm just at a lose right now."  
  
"What about the prophecy? Maybe if we look at it, things will become a bit clearer."  
  
"Or more confusing, but it's something to go on. Let me go get it." Two minutes later, Laura returned, scroll in hand.   
  
"Let's look at it line by line and see what's happened and what hasn't and maybe then the clues we have will become clearer."  
  
"Well, the first line is very true, all of us is the newest generation." Sora stated.  
  
"And Laura has gone under a lot of tests causing Jenson's to falter. Maybe that is what is meant by the human world will suffer." added Cody.  
  
"And it was a virus that caused it."  
  
"The heartache was our breakup Lucky. And our friendships did sway as well."  
  
"That's right. And I guess I am the key since I am from both worlds, but what's this new revelations?"  
  
"I don't know Laura, but this line about the one who appears evil isn't. I bet money that it is saying Lady Myotismon isn't the one stalking you." rationed Joe.  
  
"Of course. That makes sense and it does support the color eye theory."  
  
"Could deception be this Jonathan Littoral?"  
  
"You mean, Cody, that it's speaking figuratively?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I don't think. I believe it has to deal more with that new power that Harmony is brining to us." Izzy said pointing to the line.  
  
"So basically, we made through half the prophecy?"  
  
"Right Tai."  
  
"But, we haven't made it to the part where I fall."  
  
"Right, because the purest good who is the truest evil has yet to be revealed."   
  
"But what does the purest good mean?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I'm guessing that it can be interpreted two ways. One being whoever appears to be the purest is in fact the evil one. Or secondly, the evil one is the person Laura holds in the utmost esteem." replied Ken.  
  
"Well who hear is the purest good?"   
  
"I'm sincerity, which is a form a purity. But I swear it isn't me!"   
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, Yolei. I know it isn't you two."  
  
Both girls sighed with relief.   
  
"Okay, let's assume that Mimi or Yolei is the purest good here, with their crest and egg being sincerity. That means Ken's second theory is more plausible." Tai explained.  
  
"Then purest good means someone I hold in high respect?"  
  
"Basically, yeah." answered Matt, "So who do you respect?"  
  
"Off the top of my head? Well there all of you, Brian, Christina, and Alex. Um, my mom and dad. Oh definitely Tyler and Chelsea."  
  
"Okay, it's safe to assume none of us or anyone on that list is your stalker."  
  
"I guess so Joe. Maybe it doesn't mean the highest respect."  
  
"No, that's it. It feels right. I really think we are on to something with that analogy." supplied Kari. "I can't explain why I feel that way, I just do."  
  
"Well, I say we believe her. She's normally right about these things."  
  
"Does anyone else think we've discovered more questions than answers tonight?" asked TK.  
  
"Not necessarily. We now know a few things. One, Circle Drive and Lexington Ave. are key to the stalking. Both streets are vicinity of where I live and work. Two, Jonathan Littoral, whether alive or dead, is another issue. Either he is a real person who has some type of grudge on me that I am unaware of or the name is an aliases for that girl. Three, the girl herself. Regardless of being good or evil, she's involved. The phone calls and the attack prove it. Four, the attacks. Matt's was meant to warn me to cooperate and back off. Mine was to kill me. We know this to be fact. Five, the prophecy. Despite all of our efforts, it is becoming more true than I personally feel comfortable with. Finally number six, Lady Myotismon is not our enemy. The oracle and the evidence we've under covered proves that."   
  
"We know six things, but we don't know like 50." pointed out Tai.  
  
Sora smacked Tai on the back of the head. "That's six things we didn't know before tonight."  
  
"Ouch. Okay, I get the point. All I was saying was that we have so much left to figure out and I am just worried that we may run out of time before we learn the truth."  
  
Laura shuddered at Tai's words. 'Unfortunately I think we may run out of time before the fight.'   
  
"We're all worried about that Tai. That's the whole problem with this scenario. If we knew who the enemy really was, we would be able to better plan this out. But since we don't, planning our strategy is a bit harder." Izzy replied.  
  
"Speaking of which, what is our approach?"  
  
"Well, that's just it. We sort of have one, but not really."  
  
"Explain please."  
  
"Well, Laura you will the key to all of this. Your our weapon, the battler. All of our digimon, including Cubbiemon, will be our ace up the sleeve. They will be present in case you need help. But location wise, we still haven't found a secluded enough area for a battle where digivolving won't be noticed."  
  
"How about the soccer field." Laura said suddenly.  
  
"It's right near the school. It's too risky. Anyone could come walking by."  
  
'Not if there's a blizzard. I know that's where the final battle is going to take place. I just know it. But I how do I tell the others, without seeing crazy.' "I think you plan for the battle there Izzy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I had a dream, possibly a vision. The final battle took place there."  
  
"Did you see anything else?"  
  
"Just the Lady Myotismon stalker. She tried to make me believe she was the real one, but I didn't fall for it. I called her on the lie and she said to prepare for the surprise of my life. I woke up then." Laura deliberately left out the parts about being alone and being struck by the wisps of darkness. 'No, there is no sense it adding those little details.'  
  
"Well that complicates things even further. It makes sense that final battle takes place there. The stalker knows that we'll bring in the digimon so she calls you out in a very public place, hoping we wouldn't use them. But I think with a little maneuvering on Ken's, Yolei's and my part, I think we can make it work. Do you recall if it was day or night out?"  
  
"It was overcast, I really couldn't tell you."  
  
"Well even if it's overcast, it gives us a slight advantage. It will be darker and maybe colder. That means people won't be out."  
  
"So, then it's do-able?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"The vision you had, was it the nightmare you had in the hospital?"  
  
"That is was Matt."  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was a vision. I know they run in my family, but I wanted to think about before I said anything and got people's hopes up."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"What Izzy said earlier. About us not having a strategy. If we know the location then, we have an advantage, a big one. We can plan for the surprise attack that we know this stalker has up her sleeve."  
  
"Right, but we are basing our whole attack on a dream." countered Cody.  
  
"A dream from a part digimon who's been known to have psychic visions in the past. I think it is pretty safe to go on."  
  
"Okay then, we'll make our plans and prepare for battle on the soccer field."  
  
Laura didn't hear. She had moved to the window on the other side of the basement. Matt joined her a short time later.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Not really. I keep thinking about that one line in the prophecy, about me falling. We both know that my diminishing hasn't happened yet. And what happened on Circle Drive, well it got me thinking. What if I don't remember my abilities? Then what? It this world going to fall because of my ignorance again?"  
  
"That won't happen Laura."  
  
"How can you be so sure? I'm trying not to be negative, just realistic."  
  
"I know, mainly because I am thinking the same things. It's not that I don't have confidence in you or anything like that, far from it, but both of us were beaten so badly that it's hard to think that magically everything will come together."  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm just scared that I am going to fail."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"I don't know about that. After the line about me falling, Unity is never mentioned again." 'That and the fact the dream showed me my own death.'  
  
Matt paused. It was true. "Maybe your new power is Harmony, you know like a transformation."  
  
'Possibly, but not likely' "Maybe, I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, I'm sure of one thing Laura. No matter what, we'll get through this together."  
  
Lucky nodded and laid her head on Matt's shoulder. Together they stared out the window.   
  
A light snow began to blanket the city. 


	18. Dancing Into Danger

Disclaimer: The Song "Love's in our heart on Christmas Day" belongs to NSYNC and their managment.   
  
  
Laura woke the next morning to something bouncing on her stomach.  
  
"Wake Up. Wake Up. Come on Laura."  
  
"Tedmon?"   
  
"Yup Yup."  
  
Laura was fully awake then. "Tedmon, when did you get here?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. Genni brought me here and then went to drop off the digimon."  
  
Laura picked up her tiny friend. "Well, I'm glad you're here. It makes me feel a lot better about this final battle."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too. I missed you. You haven't been to the Digital World in forever."  
  
"I have duties in this world too. School, work, a boyfriend."  
  
"How is Matt?"  
  
"Good, you'll see him later."  
  
"And the other DigiDestineds too?"  
  
"Yeah. Did Genni tell all of you what has been going on?"  
  
"Yes and he did inform us of Izzy's battle plan as well."  
  
"Good. Now, one more question. Why did you de-digivolve into Tedmon?"  
  
"I didn't have breakfast before my trip here. So I didn't have the energy to stay in my rookie form."  
  
"I take it then you are hungry."  
  
"Famished. So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By mid-afternoon the next Laura was ready to go ballistic. "I can't believe I talked so long with you Cubbiemon!" She had digivolved into her rookie form once she ate. "Mimi and the others are going be here at 4 to get ready for the dance and it is already 3! And I still have to take a shower!"  
  
"Then I guess you better get a move on."  
  
Within the next hour, Laura had gotten her shower and slipped into a button down shirt and jeans. She was brushing her shoulder length hair, which was still wet, when the doorbell rang. At the door was Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei, as well as their digimon and the guys as well.   
  
"I can not wait till tonight!"  
  
"Hello to you to Mimi." Laura said as she let the girls in.  
  
"Tai thought it would be better if all of our digimon were together in case of a disaster. And since the boys' digimon would be seen by Mia if they brought them when they came to pick up."  
  
"That's fine. Hi, Patamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Wormon, Biyomon, Agumon, and Gomamon. Wow that was a lot of names. Cubbiemon is in the TV watching something. If you want you can join her."  
  
"Thanks." Gatomon replied, blinking her big blue eyes. She hopped off Kari's head and started calling Cubbiemon's name in hope to find her in the exceptionally large house. The other digimon followed.  
  
"Man, I really missed them."  
  
"We all did." comment Mimi.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi. Sometimes I forget you can't see Palmon as often as the rest of us."  
  
"It's okay. I plan to make up for lost time once the dance is over, and speaking of the dance, we better get to work."  
  
Each girl was carrying their gowns, shoes, and accessories for tonight. Everyone, except Davis and Cody, were meeting at Laura's at 7:30 to go to the dance together. That left Mimi 3 hours to get everyone's hair done.  
  
"Since your hair is still wet Laura, I'll do yours first, then Sora, because her hair is difficult to work with, then Kari, and finally Yolei's. I'm just glad I did mine before I came.   
  
Mimi's hair had been delicately curled and swept to one side. The curls gently framed her face. Tiny pink roses were weaved into her hair.  
  
"Ok that's fine with me. Let's get to work."  
  
(3 and half hours later)  
  
"Laura, do we have anymore hairspray?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Laura rushed into her bedroom, trying carefully not to fall over from the high heels.  
  
"Wow, Mimi. You did an awesome job on her." Part of Yolei's lavender hair had been braided and then joined with the ones around it, creating a criss-cross pattern. Then rest of her hair had been curled under.  
  
"Mimi is a miracle worker." Kari added, laughing. Her hair was given a full body wave and then twisted up and pinned to the back of her head.  
  
"Sora's hair looks the best though." Yolei said.  
  
"That was hard to do, let me tell you."   
  
Sora's hair had been spiral permed, which had taken forever since her hair refused to hold a curl. It had taken both Laura and Mimi to do it.  
  
"Tai and the gang is here." Sora shouted up the steps. Before letting them in, she made sure that their digimon was safely hidden. Laura made sure to show Tentomon where the computer was. If there was a problem, the kids would email them.  
  
"We're not ready yet." scream Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, we're doing the fashionable late thing."  
  
"When aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up Tai!"  
  
"Hey all!"  
  
"Mia! Get up here. I wanna see your dress and hair."  
  
"Coming Lucky."  
  
"Can't you come down here?" asked Izzy.  
  
"It's a girl thing Izzy." replied his date.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't try to figure them out Izzy. It only makes things more complicated. I've given up on it."  
  
"And that's why I love you." Sora said, sitting on his lap.  
  
"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look right now?"  
  
Sora laughed and planted a kiss on Tai's lips.  
  
"Kari, get down here and bring a camera. Tai's being romantic!"  
  
"What? No way! Coming TK."  
  
Soon all the girls had come downstairs.  
  
"I must be the luckiest guy in the world. I get to escort the two most beautiful girls in the world to the dance."  
  
"Trying to suck up to me Tai?" Laura asked, pulling on her coat. Tai was going to bring her to the dance since Matt had to be there early to set up to perform.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"In my case, no. Sora's yes."  
  
"Hey Joe, want to drive my car again?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed the group.  
  
Laura and Mia shrugged at each other since neither knew what was going on. "Okay then, how are we getting there?"  
  
"Well, the guys sprung for something."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Walk outside and see."  
  
Outside, a limo was waiting.  
  
"No way. TK you didn't"  
  
"Sure, wanted to arrive in style."  
  
"Well then Ladies. Your chariot awaits."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt was a little upset that he couldn't escort Laura to the dance. But duty called. Still though, he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. Suddenly, there she was. Walking in with Tai and Sora. Matt found that he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Lucky's black dress was long , straight, and form fitting. At her hips and lower back, the material had been cut out and black see through material had been replaced in those spots. The neck area to her lower chest had tiny black beads sown onto the material. Her sandy brown hair had been French braided backwards so it could be pinned to the back for her head. Tiny wisps of hair had been pulled out of the braid and spiral curled to frame her porcelain face.  
  
Never had Matt feel so lucky in that moment that Laura was his girlfriend still that moment. He had most beautiful date, hands down. Finally, Laura turned and smiled at him. She made her way through the crowd to find her boyfriend. Matt hopped off the stage and met her half way.   
  
"About time you got here, I couldn't wait to see you."  
  
"Well do you like it?" Laura asked spinning on her heels.  
  
"I like the person wearing the dress much more."  
  
"Good answer." Lucky replied, kissing him deeply on the lips. When she broke away, she asked. "What time you do finish?"  
  
"We play one set which will take an hour."  
  
"That's going to be an eternity though."  
  
"Tell me about it. Hey look, there's Cody and Davis."  
  
"They came together?"  
  
"Sure, they were in the other limo."  
  
"You got two?!" squealed Laura.  
  
"Sure. We have then till 4 tomorrow. And with all of us, we would need two. Tai and Davis figured we should go all out on this day off."  
  
"It was too much."  
  
"Never. Not for you and the rest of the girls."  
  
"You're too sweet." kissing him again on his lips.  
  
"Well if it keeps getting me kisses…but this conversation will have to wait, the band is signaling me that is time to start."  
  
"Okay, hurry though. I'll be waiting for you."   
  
Matt watch as she slipped back into the crowd and made her way to Davis and his date Staci who was in a red dress. Cody was there as well with his data Gaia, who was in green. 'Probably going to say hello. I just hope Davis doesn't slip up to Laura about his gift for her.' When Tai, Davis, and he went to rent the limos, Matt had found the perfect Christmas gift for her at the local jeweler store. He decided to give to her tonight, a more special night. He checked his jacket pocket again and felt the black velvet box on his fingertips. It was only a matter of time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The hour seemed to fly by. Never had Matt's band sounded better. Lucky danced with all the Digital Destined guys as well as some others. But her mind never wandered father than a certain blue eye blond that was singing on the stage.  
  
He sung all of Laura's favorites, including "I turn around", "If tears could bring up back", and numerous others. Still though, she wanted Matt to hurry up so she could be in his arms for the rest of the night. Finally, his set ended, and Laura made her way back up to the stage. As soon as Matt could, he was off the stage and went to find Laura. He needed to find her quickly before the next song started.   
  
"Hey musician, I heard from a little birdie that you can't pillow fight. Is it true?"  
  
Matt turned around. "Well if that little birdie happened to have purple eyes and sandy hair, well then I would have to question it."  
  
Laura laughed and slipped her arm around Matt's waist. "You sounded awesome tonight."  
  
"Well tonight is a very special night."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Well we finally get a moment to our selves."  
  
"And about 400 other people."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Good, now would you like to dance?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask."  
  
Matt lead Laura out to the dance floor. Following Matt's band was a DJ.   
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the first ever Winter Dance Festival. The first song I'll be playing for you this evening is a dedication song. It's to Unity from Friendship with a promise that they'll be together forever."  
  
"Matt, what did you…"  
  
Matt placed his finger on Laura's lips. "Just listen." Slowly the music began to play.  
  
Mmmmmmmmm  
Ooooh, Ooooh  
I know great distance still  
Remains between us  
But there's good reason to hold on  
It's the happiest time of the year  
Filled with laughter and good cheer   
As we watch the snow  
Sweet love, you here me say  
  
You've got my heart on Christmas  
Inside my soul your love remains  
Love's in our heart on Christmas Day  
  
Mmmmmm-oooooh  
The days and weeks and months go by  
So slowly  
We are both wishing it to fly (oh)  
As the night begins to fall  
Twilight drowns the bedroom cheer  
Such rush of joy  
Your love it comforts me  
And I do believe  
  
Love's in our hearts on Christmas.  
Though far apart   
As one we pray  
Love's in our hearts on Christmas day.  
  
A snowflake melts in your eye  
It turns to a tear  
But your cheek it stays dry  
With your warm smile so near  
I have no fear  
We're going to make it  
  
Ooooh, Ooooh  
  
I pray  
Though far part (as one we pray)  
As one we pray (we pray)  
Love's in our hearts (love is in our hearts)  
On Christmas Day.  
  
Laura moved her head that was resting on Matt's shoulder and whispered thank you into his ear.  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
"Why not? You done so much for me, and not just tonight too."  
  
"Because the night isn't over yet."  
  
"I don't think I ever want this night to be over."  
  
"I'd second that notion. But unless you can control time."  
  
"It will end." Laura said a bit dejectedly.  
  
"Unfortunately, but I think I have something that will help you remember the night better."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. He handed it to Lucky. "Merry Christmas, my Rukula."  
  
"Rukula?" Laura asked, opening the box. "Oh Matt."  
  
"It means Lucky in Japanese. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it." Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a snowflake charm. The snowflake itself was made from blue topaz, only the last stone on each branch of the flake was a different color. It was an amethyst shade.  
  
"Thank you so much. Can you help me put it on?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once she had it on, Matt and Laura went back to dancing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"They really do make a cute couple."  
  
"That they do Kari. I was so scared that I had broken them up forever."  
  
"You shouldn't have been. Their love is unbreakable, I swear."  
  
"That it is."  
  
"You know when I saw the velvet box, I though it was a ring."  
  
TK laughed. "They're only fifteen Kari!"  
  
"I know, but it could have been a promise ring."  
  
"Is this a bad time to say he was originally going to buy her a ring?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucky felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Never had she been so happy. This night was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. If anything, she should have learned that the fates never let her have a perfect night. 'Maybe even my stalker decided to take the night off.'  
  
'Laura'  
  
Lucky opened her eyes. "Did you say something Matt?"  
  
"No. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I thought I heard someone call my name." She snuggled closer to him as the danced.  
  
'Laura, you must get away. Please'  
  
'Wow, I must be losing it.'  
  
'You're not losing it.'  
  
'Who is this.'  
  
'A friend. I must hurry though. He could arrive at any moment.'  
  
'He who?'  
  
'Get out of there now. Before he comes for you.'  
  
'He who?'  
  
'GO'  
  
The last thought was so loud that it echoed in Lucky's mind. She jolted from Matt's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I had another vision, but not."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I didn't see anything, but rather had a conversation with someone."  
  
"I'm going to get Tai. He needs to know of this. Stay here."  
  
"Okay Matt. Hurry."  
  
Matt was barely gone when another voice entered her head.  
  
'Excited to hear from me young Laura?'  
  
'You. Get out of my head.'  
  
'I can't do that. I'm here for a reason.'  
  
'Big surprise.'  
  
'I want our battle. Now. Leave right at this moment before your boyfriend gets back.'  
  
'No way.'  
  
'Do it or suffer the consequences.'  
  
'And what will happen this time? Kill someone?'  
  
'You know me all so well. If your not outside within the next minute, I'll destroy the gym. With everyone still trapped inside. It's your choice. Time's ticking young Laura.' 


	19. Indentity Revealed

Laura didn't hesitate. She was already heading for the door. She tried to find any other of the other members of the DigiDestineds, but no one was around. She sighed and pushed the door open. A cold blast of air hit her bare skin. Within the two hours that she had been at the gym, it had started to snow heavily.   
  
Taking a deep, cold breathe Laura sprinted outside, despite having heels on. She didn't know where she was heading, but she had a good idea where to look first. Only if she had found Kari or someone. Then they could have alert the digimon. Laura thought about calling out to her uncle, for he had a sense of knowing when she needed him, but she was afraid of tipping off her stalker. She couldn't risk it, not with so many lives at stake.  
  
The wind blew her free strands of hair into her face. She pushed them aside and continued her trek to the soccer field. She no longer felt cold, her angry and determination kept her warm. 'That or Digimon are cold blooded.'  
  
Finally she reached her destination. She stopped at the top of the staircase. Through the blinding snow, she could make out shadowy figure. Without another hesitation, Laura picked up the hem of her gown and walked down the steps. She stopped well before the field though. Lucky squinted, in hope of making out the figure. Unfortunately, the blizzard that was raging around her prevented her from doing so.  
  
"You came."  
  
"Of course. You tried to ruin my life. I need to teach you a lesson." 'That sounds familiar.'  
  
The figure moved towards Lucky. Lucky held her position, but at the same time, gingerly fingered the snowflake necklace around her neck. 'Oh Matt, please hear me. I need you.'  
  
"What are you most scared of?"  
  
"Not you, that is for sure."  
  
The figure stop at the bottom of the steps. Only ten steps separated them now.   
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe"  
  
"You would. Now are we going to end this thing or not."  
  
"In due time young Laura, but first I have a little surprise for you."  
  
"Oh goodie. What is it time? Another virus? No that would be repetitive. So what is it?" Laura really wished that the snow would stop so she could see the figure's face.  
  
Suddenly the stalker appeared in front of her face. It was Lady Myotismon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt managed to find Tai and fill him and Sora in on what Laura had told him.  
  
"Do you think the final battle is going to happen now?"   
  
"That's exactly what I think Sora."  
  
"I'll go find the others. You two better go back to Lucky, she's probably flipping. I'll meet you at the doors."  
  
With that, Sora ran into the crowd to find the other members of the DigiDestined.  
  
"Come on Matt, let's go get Laura. Where did you leave her?"  
  
"By the doors out of the gym."  
  
"You told her not to leave right?"  
  
"That was the first thing out of my mouth. Why?"  
  
"Because she is not there."  
  
"What! Where did she go? I told her not to move."  
  
"I'll give you one guess where she is at."  
  
"The soccer field. I'm going now. She'll need help."  
  
Tai grabbed Matt before he could take two steps.  
  
"Don't be stupid Matt. You're defenseless. At least she has her abilities to bail her out. But if you show up alone, that gives the stalker leverage over Lucky. We have to wait for our digimon." hissed Tai.  
  
"I can't do that. The woman of my life is out there confront some unknown psycho by herself. I have to help."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" You can't be foolish though. If you go now, you ended up killing yourself and Laura!"  
  
Matt sighed dejectedly. "You're right Tai. I'm sorry. I just really worried about her right now. Why didn't she wait though?"  
  
"I don't know. She may not have had a choice."  
Suddenly TK and the others popped in front of Tai and Matt.   
  
"I just emailed Genni and our digimon. They'll be at the soccer field within two minutes. I don't know how, but Genni is going to teleport them there."  
  
"Then let's go. Wait, where's Davis and Cody?"  
  
"Trying to figure out a way to ditch their dates. Remember Tai, they're not DigiDestineds."  
  
"SHIT. Sorry. That leaves us to members down."  
  
"Well, brother, we'll just have to improvise until they get there. But I suggest we get moving. Every second we stand here yakking, Laura is alone with that monster."  
  
"Right Kari. Let's move."   
  
The team pushed up the door and found themselves in a white out. They only hoped that they could reach Laura before something horrible happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Surprise young Laura, I'm really back."  
  
"Liar, you're eyes are blue. The real Lady Myotismon's were green. You're a fake."  
  
The figure walked around Laura, slowly, taunting her. Hissing in her eyes. Laughing at her. Lucky found herself wishing she didn't leave the others behind. Then the stalker grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
The figure dragged Laura down the remainder of the steps. The snow had begun to change to ice. She feel the icy flakes pelt her skin. It didn't help matters when Lady Myotismon threw her into the snow.   
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"For you to suffer as I have."  
  
"I have. You namesake murdered my family." Laura shot back, still sitting in the snow. 'This is just like my vision. My end is coming.'  
  
"Liar, you murdered them. You nothing more than a cold blooded killer. And you shall pay for your deeds. Wisps of Darkness."  
  
Black strands race out towards Lucky. She couldn't move. They were going to hit her.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Matt and other reached the field in time to hear Lady Myotismon call out "Wisp of Darkness."  
  
The wisps shot out towards Laura who was sitting in the snow. Matt watched in horror. His girlfriend was about to die in front of him! "Laura! No!"  
  
If Lucky heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she raise her left arm in front of her and then sliced it down in front of her body. "Silver Icicles."  
  
Silver icicles flee out in front of her from where her arm had just been. The black wisps that had once threatened her and dissipated once Laura's attack hit it.  
  
"No way." exclaimed Tai. "That was amazing."  
  
"I think Ladies and Gentleman, we just witnessed Laura's defense abilities." said Izzy. "And is she powerful."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucky stood up and brushed off the snow that clung to her dress."  
  
"No! How did you do that? How do you know that attack was coming?"   
  
"It was easy. I had a vision. I knew it was coming."  
  
Her stalker screamed in rage. "How dare you. You will pay for that."  
  
Lucky smiled. "I'd like to see you try. But if you don't mind, I think this dress gives you an unfair advantage. I need to change." With a snap of her fingers, her black dress was gone. Instead, she was wearing dark blue jeans, a purple shirt, and a silver waist length coat that tied at the waist as well. Her hair was still the same though. "That's better, now where were we?"  
  
"You really think you can beat me don't you?"  
  
"That I do."  
  
Lady Myotismon paced the field, slowly as if she was stalking her prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike. "I believe I may have underestimated you abilities some."  
  
Laura was shocked, but she didn't show it. 'No sense it letting her know that one. But if I heard right, she almost gave me a compliment there.'  
  
"But I am still superior. You won't win."  
  
'Key word being almost.' "You sound sure of yourself. Care to explain why."  
  
"You're a child whose powers are undiscovered and underdeveloped. You are at your rookie stage so to speak while I am at my Mega."  
  
Laura gave a small gulp. It was true. She was at her rookie level, power wise. And even if this stalker wasn't Lady Myotismon, her powers could be at the Mega or Ultimate level. Either way, she was screwed, big time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mimi paced at the top of the bleachers with a worried look on her face. Their digimon hadn't arrived yet and it looked like that Laura was about to go at it with her "buddy."  
Neither woman had noticed the group of worried and anxiously teenagers watching them from above.  
  
"Where are they? I can't watch this anymore." exclaimed Yolei, burying in head into Ken.  
  
"We're coming Yolei."  
  
"Hawkmon! About time."  
  
"What's going on? Where's Laura?"  
  
"Down there Cubbiemon. She's holding her own, for now."  
  
"I have to get down there. I have to protect her."  
  
Gabumon stepped in front of her.  
  
"Cubbie, you know you can't. We can't interfere until Lady Myotismon cheats or Lucky really needs our help."  
  
"But… But…"  
  
"He's right Cubbiemon. We just have to trust Laura and be her guardian digimon from afar." said Agumon.  
  
"I failed her once and I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to her again."  
  
"But she's a digimon too." argued Palmon. "She's one of us."  
  
"I know, but she is still my partner. It is just instinct to feel protective toward her. You didn't see her when she was eight and the look of fear in her eyes, face, and movement. And you know what?"  
  
"What?" asked the digimon and humans in unison.  
  
"I still see the fear in her moments."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucky tried to control her shaking. She couldn't let her stalker know she was afraid. That would be the worst thing right now. She couldn't let Lady Myotismon get any leverage on her.  
  
"Bat Cluster!"  
  
Laura had let her guard down and didn't have time to defend herself. She flipped out of the way. 'Can't fall asleep here. I'll be done for if I do.'  
  
"How long do you really think you can cheat death Laura? I will win, it's only a matter time. Why not make it easier on yourself and just accept it."  
  
"Never. Do you here me? NEVER!"  
  
"Such a shame. But it's time to get this started. I do believe everyone has arrived now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lady Myotismon didn't respond, but rather shot a bubble up towards the top of the stands.  
  
"Oh no. Matt! Tai! Get out of the way!" Laura shouted as loud as she could. The wind however drowned out her voice. The group never saw the bubble coming.   
  
The pink blob floated back down to the field. Tai and Matt were trying to break free, but nothing could break the bubble.  
  
"Let them go."  
  
"Okay." The bubble burst, dropping the others to the ground.  
  
Laura shot her enemy a curious glance. Suddenly, Davis and Cody fell onto of the group too.  
  
"So nice of you to join us young Davis, young Cody. Now I can destroy all of you at once. Nightmare Cyclone."  
  
"SHIELD!"  
  
A silver barrier surround the team. The attack simply bounced off the shield. "Leave my friends alone."  
  
"Done. And now they will be no help to you as well."  
  
"What? What do you mean."  
  
"Do you know how to undo your spell over your friends?"  
  
Laura gasped. She didn't.  
  
"I thought as much. That is why I waited to till all of them were together with their digimon. I captured them in my containment bubble and brought them down here. After transport young Davis and Cody here, I attacked them, knowing fully well that you would protect them with your shield. I also knew that you wouldn't know how to do it. So for now, your friends are trapped, unable to help you. Ready to battle?"  
  
"Bring it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Paw Swipes."  
  
The attack did nothing to the silver wall.  
  
"We're trapped, aren't we?" asked Kari.  
  
"If what that impersonator says is true, then yeah." said Ken.  
  
"NO! I refuse to leave Laura out there fighting by herself."  
  
"Matt, calm down. As much as I hate to say it, we have too. We can't get out of this. Laura is the only one who can let down the shield and she doesn't know how."  
  
"Guys, we have a bigger problem at the moment."  
  
"What's that Izzy?"  
  
"The prophecy. Laura is going to fall very soon. We have to figure out a way to help her from in here."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Until the time comes, I don't know. But I do know one thing. We underestimated this opponent. She knew exactly what we were planning."  
  
"How though? How did she know?"  
  
"I don't know Sora."  
  
"Laura did say this was a personal battle, like she was bonded to her stalker. Maybe her stalker felt the same thing." said TK.  
  
"Possible. The only thing I know is that we are now trapped in here and Lucky is on her own with only her basic defense skills at her disposal."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laura stood tall in her position. She knew she in some trouble. 'I managed to break the first rule of knowing your enemy, never underestimate them. I guess I should start this show.'  
  
"Deep Freeze"  
  
Her stalker flipped over her attack and landed right in front of her. Lucky dropped and leaned on one leg and extended her other around her stalker's leg and spun. The impersonator fell to the ground with a loud thud. Laura was back on her feet in seconds.  
  
"Very nice. Now lets see how you hand this one. Bat Cluster."  
  
"Silver Icicles."  
  
While the icicles managed to stop some of the bats, others didn't. One of the bats slammed into her chest and sent her flying backwards. 'Ouch. Mistake number two.'  
  
She wouldn't quit though. She would win. Slowly she climbed to her feet.  
  
"I must admit young Laura, your determination is exceptionable. But it won't help you. But before I destroy, I will grant you your wish."  
  
"The one where you disappear and never come back?"  
  
"No, I will show you my true identity. You where quite right in your belief that I wasn't Lady Myotismon. In fact, I am not. I thought I had you fooled that I was truly her, but your insight proved to be keen and sharp."  
  
"Then who are you and how can you manipulate her attacks like that?"  
  
"It is quite easy really, since it is my ability that allows me to do so. But now, like the phoenix, I rise again."   
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
Suddenly a midnight blue light appeared around her stalker. If it wasn't for the snow, Laura wasn't sure if she would have ever seen the light. When it disappear, a young man, around the age eighteen stood in its place. He was tall, around 6'1, and clad in a gray sweater and black pants. His blond hair was short and some hung in front of his crystal blue eyes.   
  
A memory popped into Laura's mind.  
  
The eye color was wrong. Lady Myotismon had intense green eyes. This stalker had blue. Bright crystal blue eyes.  
  
You sound confident enough, so I won't ask you if you saw wrong. Now do you remember any other digimon with blue eyes that could be out to harm you?"  
  
Cubbiemon has bluish eyes like me, but she wouldn't harm me. One of the Grey Emperors had blue eyes, but they were much darker. But he wouldn't know how mom and dad died. The funny thing is, I can't recall anyone having this shade of blue eyes except Matt, my brother, and TK.  
  
Laura raised her head to face the young man in front of her. Her emotion were all mixed up now.  
  
"Nick?" 


	20. Unity Falls

Nick slowly nodded.  
  
"It can't be. You're dead. I saw your body at the funeral." Laura slumped to the ground.   
  
"Foolish child. Haven't you figured out anything yet? I didn't die that day. I am as real as you and your friends over there."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"So delusional. Both you and mom. She never suspected that I had come into my powers. Yes, I knew that I was a digimon long before you ever did. I was seven when I first discovered that I wasn't truly human. When the building went down, I protected myself with my powers and then created the illusion of my body in the rumble and at the funeral."  
  
"How did you deceive mom all that time?"  
  
"Mom was such a weakling. She never could have felt the powers that I pose. Nor could she ever control them. She was ready to believe that none of us had the abilities of the Digital World. I knew she would never be able to train me correctly. One day, I was confronted by a very powerful digimon by the name of Piedmon. His powers were insurmountable. He promised me powers and control like nothing else. All I had to do was promise to train with him. It was an easy decision. With each passing day I grew more and more dominant. Nothing could stop me. And then you came along. You and your goodie too shoe ways. My little sister had inherited mom's influence as well. But the Digital World knew about you. They chose YOU to the save the worlds. What a foolish mistake. You were nothing. A weakling, just like mother. I was omniscient, not you. The Digital World should have chosen me! I knew you would mess up, it was only a matter time. But never did I think you would sink so low as to murder your own flesh and blood. You could have stopped Lady Myotismon, but you refused to use your abilities. I saw you walk away from the apartment building. You left us to die Laura Angela Li!"  
  
Laura blinked in surprise. Nick must have gotten in confused, then she heard a voice.  
  
"It was Piedmon, Nick. He was controlling you with the powers of Darkness. He wanted you to turn on your family!" shouted TK.  
  
"Liars! She murdered our parents and try to kill me as well."  
  
"I didn't I swear."  
  
"Stop it with your lies bitch. You will not deceive me like you have tricked others. I will make you pay. When I learned that Lady Myotismon didn't kill you the second time, I knew it was time to plan my revenge. I didn't want to reveal my identity to you, not right away, so I attacked Jenson's first. I felt bad about attacking mom's and dad's business, but it had to be done. I had to ruin your life. But then, your friends over there started snooping and getting close to the truth. I had to do something. So I gave your boyfriend over there a little shave. Oh and just so you know, I meant to kill him."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"All is fair in war. I was sorry to see him live, but then he fit perfectly into my plan. He caused you pain by breaking up with you. It was such a beautiful sight. I knew it was then that I had increase the pressure on you. It would only be a matter of time before you broke. And I almost had you to, but your friends just had to go and save you. But now there is no one to help you."  
  
"I should have known. I should have known. The name, Jonathan Littoral. That was you. Nickolas Jonathan Li. Littoral was dad's aliases when he went on trips with you and mom. So you used the name Jonathan Littoral."  
  
"Very good, Laura. Glad to see you haven't been totally corrupted."  
  
"I'm not the one that has been corrupted dear brother, that is you. You have been taken over by the powers of Darkness, not me. I never tried to kill mom, dad, Aryn, and you. I love all of you. I almost went into depression because I felt so guilty. But never, ever did I walk away."  
  
"LIAR. I saw with my own to eyes."  
  
"You saw wrong. Piedmon didn't show you the truth. I wouldn't have abandon my family to that evil."  
  
"No, I will not fall for your deception."  
  
Deception. The prophecy. 'Was she deception? Or was Nick? She didn't know. All her thoughts were running together at this moment. Nick, her brother, was alive. Her only brother and he was evil. This was just as bad as Lady Myotismon returning again. No, that wasn't true, this was much worse. She had always dreamed that her family would return to her and now it had, but never had see imagine it would be like this.'  
  
"I'm not lying Nick. I never lied to you. Don't you remember when we were younger, I always confided in you. I never thought once of lying to you and I still don't have a thought of it."  
  
"No, you lied then and you're lying now. And it is time to end this. You will pay for all the pain you caused us. Dark Illusion."  
  
Lucky didn't have any time to react. She was still caught up in Nick's story. She never saw the light hit her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laura slowly opened her eyes. She was still having trouble comprehending the fact that her older brother was alive. She raised her head once more to speak with Nick again. She had to convince him of the truth. She couldn't lose him again. But the sight before her, shocked her deeply.  
  
Lucky was no longer sitting on the soccer field, but rather on an elegant beige carpet. Sunlight filled the room, bouncing off the various glass vases in the room.   
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She slowly rose to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she walked closer to one of the vases. It was a deep yellow that had tiny jewels in crested on it.  
  
'I remember this vase. Aryn broke it when she was two. Mom didn't even get mad about it. But how did it get here?'  
  
She placed the vase back down on it's stand and turned around. It was then that her surroundings became known.  
  
'The vase, the carpet, the paintings on the wall. I know where I'm at. This is the apartment I lived in when I was younger, when Mom and Dad were still alive. Did I go back in time? How can all of this still be here? It was destroyed in the battle with Lady Myotismon.'  
  
Laura bit her lip. She was home. Home. Unable to resist the urge, she ran down the hallway that lead to her room. She pushed open the door. The room looked the same way that she remembered it. The walls were a pale pink with her painting papering the wall. Her bed with the comfy green comforter was there was well.  
  
'Am I home? Was these past seven years nothing but a nightmare? A trap by Lady Myotismon. No, that is foolish.'  
  
"Laura dear, I'm home!' shouted a voice.  
  
'I know that voice. Mom.' "Mother!" screamed Lucky as she tore down the hallway. She threw herself into her mother's arms.   
  
"Well, that was certainly unexpected. You act like you haven't seen me in years dear."  
  
'You don't know the half of it mom.' Laura squeezed her mother tighter.  
  
"Jeez Laura, you act like we've been gone forever, instead of 20 minutes." replied her sister, Aryn.  
  
Laura had to do a double take. Her sister looked to be about thirteen now. Her blond hair was very curly and had piercing violet eyes.  
  
"It was only 20 minutes? It felt like seven years to me."  
  
Her mother laughed. "You do have a vivid imagination. Your father called me while we were out. He and Nick will be back from the University shortly. I must say, your brother is anxious to get home and start his break."  
  
"Break?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright dear? Don't you remember? Nick is coming home for winter break." Jenny explained.  
  
"Oh that's right, it must have slipped my mind."  
  
"How? You've been prancing around the house all week because big brother is coming home." Aryn said teasingly.  
  
"She's probably just so excited that it is Christmas. Now Aryn, why don't you go put your new things away before dinner?"  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Laura watched as her sister ran down the hallway. 'This has to be a dream. Mom, Dad, and Aryn all died that horrible night. This isn't real. But I wish it was. Then again, if this was a dream I wouldn't have been able to hug Mom, right?' Laura sighed.   
  
"Is something wrong dear?"  
  
"Nothing mom, I just have a lot on my mind that is all."  
  
"Care to take about it?"  
  
"Mom, are we digimon? I mean, you, Nick and I?"  
  
Jenny laughed. "A digi - what?"  
  
"Digimon."  
  
"I have never heard of it, and I assure you neither Nick nor you are it. Or even me for that matter."  
  
"So your not from the Digital World?"  
  
"Honey, I am from Tokyo. You know that. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
'No, not at all. This has to be a dream. Or was my entire Digital experience a nightmare? Was Matt real? I don't know.' "Yeah mom, I am ok, just a little stressed, that is all."  
  
"Well don't worry. It is Christmas time. A time of love, family, and most of all presents."  
  
"MOM!" Laura said laughing.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm going to end up with a lump of coal this Christmas."  
  
"We're home."  
  
"In the kitchen dear."  
  
"Hi honey, hi pumpkin."  
  
'Pumpkin. How could I forget Dad's pet name for me?' "Hi daddy. How was the trip and where's Nick?"  
  
"Right here." he replied, picking up Laura and swinging her about.   
  
"Nick! Stop. You're making me dizzy."  
  
"Oh all right. Ruin my fun why don't you."  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Already two minutes home and they are fighting." Simon said to Jenny.  
  
"Are not." the two siblings replied.  
  
"I swear if they weren't three years apart, they were twins."  
  
"I could not handle being Nick's twin dad."  
  
"Nor could I pumpkin."  
  
Nick by this time had gone to announce his presence to his baby sister. Squeals of laughter could be heard from her room.  
  
Laura turned to her family and smiled. 'I finally have my family back.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt watched in horror as the light struck his girlfriend. But amazing, the light did nothing to her. Rather, Lucky stayed in her traumatized stated. She had a good reason for being in that state too, her own brother, alive. And yet trying to kill her.  
  
"What did you do to her." shouted Davis.  
  
"Nothing, I merely gave my little sister what she wanted."  
  
"And that being what?" asked Sora.  
  
"Her family back."  
  
"And how can you do that?"  
  
"My Dark Illusion attack is very powerful. It can give people their deepest wish, among other things. But while the vision is going on, it drains it's victim of the reality they once knew."  
  
"In other words, she forgets about us."  
  
"Correct bearer of Light."  
  
"Plus it leaves her defenseless."  
  
"I could destroy her, but I'm not."  
  
"What!" the group exclaimed.  
  
"Her vision will do that for me. Once she is lured totally into the vision, the dream will then begin to show her deepest fear, thus driving her to the brink of insanity."  
  
"How can you kill your own sister?"  
  
"She murdered my family and left me to die. I am just getting revenge for them."  
  
"She didn't. It was Lady Myotismon. Piedmon must have distorted the truth," explained Ken.  
  
"Liars. All of you."  
  
"No, we are telling you the truth!" exclaimed Yolei.   
  
Only did a whimper from Laura caused the teens to stop fighting. Matt turned to his girlfriends and watch helplessly as her expression flicker from happiness to confusion. 'What's going on in your mind Laura?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laura walked into her brother's room. He was trying to unpack all the stuff he brought home with him.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"Actually, no. I'm almost finish anyways. Is dinner almost ready."  
  
"Mom said it will be done in ten minutes." Laura sat down on his bed. "I missed you big brother."  
  
Nick flashed her a big smile. "I missed you too sis. Hey, what's that around your neck?"  
  
Laura reached down and pulled up her crest. "This thing? To be honest, I'm not sure what it is. I never take it off though. It feels like it belongs there."  
  
"You're a weird one pumpkin. Let me see it." Nick cradled the crest in his hand. "Interesting design it has there."  
  
"I know. It looks like a human hand hold an animal's paw."  
  
"All over half of a globe."  
  
"Any ideas to what it means Nick?"  
  
"Peace maybe?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
  
"Kids! Dinner."  
  
"Ready to eat some real food?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it Laura."  
  
Aryn was extremely talkative through dinner. "And then I told Kelly that she needed to let Matt down gently. I know Kelly doesn't like him, but that is no reason to hurt Matt's feelings."  
  
"That is very good advice small fry."  
  
Laura was deep in thought. 'Matt. Why does that name sound so familiar to me? I feel connected to that name some how.'  
  
"Laura, you're day dreaming again."  
  
"Sorry Mom. I don't know why I'm zoning out so much today."  
  
"Maybe it is because of that dream you had where you killed all of us." spoke up Nick.  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"Yes you know the one where your fighting that evil woman, what's her name, Lady Myotismon. And then she attacks this building with myself, Aryn, Mom, and dad still inside. Meanwhile, your outside with these three other kids. You and the others stand there as she destroys the building, killing everyone inside."  
  
"I would never stand there. I would try to save all of you."  
  
"But you didn't. And if by some chance this happened and by some miracle I lived, I would blame you for everything." Nick said sourly.  
  
"As would I." agreed Aryn. "I could never ever forgive you, nor look you in the face again. You are truly an evil person Laura Angela Li."  
  
"Mom? Dad? Would you feel the same way?"  
  
"Of course we do Laura. My daughter, abandons her family so she could save herself. That is very selfish of you. No, I could never look at you again as my daughter. In fact you are no longer a member of this family, Laura."  
  
"But dad.."  
  
"Your father is right Laura. You are a disappointment to this whole family. To think I used to enjoy your company. I had so many hopes and dreams for you, but you chose the darker road. How could you turn to evil like that? I thought I taught you better. Obviously I was wrong. I wish I never had you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The team watched in anguish as Lucky muttered over and over again that she failed. It was heart wrenching. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried for a family that was long gone.  
  
"Stop this, can't you see the pain you're causing her."  
  
"It is only a fraction of the pain she caused me Tai."  
  
"She's your own sister though."  
  
"She stopped being my sister when she walked away from all us."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm so sorry. I never should have walked away. Please don't hate me."  
  
Sora couldn't stand to watch her best friend like this anymore. She buried her head into Tai's shoulder. Mimi, Yolei, and Kari had done the same.  
  
Nick walked her to his sister. "You are worthless Laura, do you know that. I could never forgive you for what you did to all of us."  
  
"Worthless."  
  
"How do you live with yourself? How can you look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Matt. "You're killing her."  
  
"I don't deserve to live."  
  
"No Laura, you don't."  
  
"Lucky, don't listen to him, listen to your heart."  
  
"Laura, tell him what your heart says."  
  
"That I am a worthless child whose parents hate her and wish they never had her. I don't deserve to be alive."  
  
"She really believes that, doesn't she." asked Joe.  
  
"Yeah, she does. Guys we have a major problem right now. Laura just fell."  
  
"Oh my God. Izzy is right."  
  
"Laura fight him!" Ken shouted.  
  
"I must be punished for my crimes."  
  
"And who is your punisher?"  
  
Laura closed her eyes, "You are, Nick"  
  
"And what shall your punishment be?"  
  
"The punishment must fit the crime."  
  
"And that means your punishment is…"  
  
Laura opened her eyes. Her iris eyes filled with unshed tears. "Death." 


	21. Sibling Rivarly

"NO!" Matt tried furiously to break the silver cage. He had to save Laura.  
  
"It's too late my friend. She has given in to the darkness. Her fate is sealed. Nothing can save her now." Nick laughed.  
  
"Maybe there's still a way. Agumon try digivolving."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Foolish child. Don't you think my sister's abilities are a tad stronger than that of your digimon? Nothing except Laura can dispel of the shield."  
  
Tai shrugged at the others. There was nothing left for them to do.  
  
Nick raised his arm, "I promise to make this painful as possible dear sister. Midnight…" Nick stopped mid - phrase as a snowball nailed into him. "What? Who threw that?"  
  
"I did." A figure stepped into the clearing.  
  
Kari gasped. "Is it just me or does that girl look a lot like Laura?" The young girl had long, curly blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her violet eyes held a touch of sympathy and rage to them. She easily stood at the height of 5'6, only two inches shorter than Laura. She was clad in a sky blue shirt, jeans, and an amethyst waist length coat like Laura's.   
  
"I should look like her. She is my eldest sister."  
  
"Aryn?" asked Matt.  
  
"The same." Then she turned to her brother. "I will not let you murder our sister. I lost her once, I refuse to do it again."  
  
"But what about our plan of revenge?"  
  
"Your plan Nick. I never wanted any part of it."   
  
"Then why did you help? The calls? The attack on the street?"  
  
"I called Laura to warn her. And the attack was meant to hit you, not her. You just stepped out of the way and she took the hit. When I saw her fly threw the air, I wanted to send another to brace her fall. But you wouldn't let me. And she fell. Well I got news for you Nickolas, I will not let you hurt her again."  
  
"Why not, she destroy our lives!"  
  
"No Nick. You did. She did not kill mom and dad. Lady Myotismon did. You mind has been poisoned by the Powers of Darkness. You are not the caring brother I remember."  
  
"I did this all for you. She took mom and dad away from us. If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead too."  
  
"I know that. I guess something good did come out from training with Piedmon. It help save me and save you from making a grave mistake."  
  
"Never. She will pay for her sins."  
  
"Well you'll just have to go through me to get to her."  
  
"Fine by me. You always were a pain in my side, Aryn."  
  
Aryn glowed. "How did things get like this Nick? When did you lose your innocence?"  
  
"The day my sister died and came evil. Midnight Flames." Nick crossed his arm in front of him like an x and the part. Blue flames shot at Aryn.   
  
Shooting out her hand Aryn scream "Amethyst Squalls."   
  
The DigiDestineds ears perked up at that name of the attack. It was the same attack that hit Laura.   
  
"Lucky is never going to believe that both her siblings are alive." said Kari, memorized by the sights presented before them.  
  
"You of all people should know Aryn that you can't beat me. You are at the same level of power as Laura, rookie."  
  
Aryn knew this to be quite true. If she could snap Laura out of her daze, then the odds would be more in there favor. But her sister was pretty far gone. She couldn't help her sister much, she had to fight Nick to keep him away from Laura. Who else could reach Lucky? Her eyes scanned the group in the shield. They rested on Matt. 'Unity and Friendship forever be. Unconditional love. Of course, he can.'  
  
"Matt, you must listen to me. You have to snap Laura out of her coma. She'll only listen to you though. Nick's powers couldn't destroy the love you too have for one another. It is too deep, to far rooted in her soul."  
  
"How do I call to her though."  
  
"Just talk, she'll remember."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"I'll hold off Nick. Please save my sister."  
  
He nodded and turn to Laura.  
  
"Lucky, please listen to me. You have to. The images you are seeing, they're not real. They are an illusion created by your brother. You have to fight them."  
  
"NO. I must pay for my sins against my family."  
  
"You didn't do anything. Your family didn't die because of you. Nick was lying to you. You would never turn away from someone in danger. When we fought Lady Myotismon, who walked into the field alone? You did. And you beat her."  
  
Tai jumped into the conversation. "Who defeated the Grey Emperors and Lady Myotismon the first time? You did Lucky. You don't have an evil bone in your body. Every time I needed help, I knew I could count on you to help."  
  
"That's right. Laura, you were always there for me to give me advice on relationships and other problems I faced, especially controlling my light powers. If you were so evil, why would you help me?"  
  
"And how many times did you drop whatever you doing to lead a hand, a shoulder to cry on when Tai and I fought?"  
  
"Or helping me overcome my problem with the powers of darkness?"  
  
"And convincing me that I didn't cause you and Matt problems? That you would always trust me?"  
  
"Or being there cheering me on at my Kendo Tournaments?"  
  
"Or helping me in the store."  
  
"Keeping Jun away from me and Matt."  
  
"Being there to laugh over all my many mishaps with hair dye?  
  
"Or bring me a lunch at the hospital when I volunteered?"  
  
"Or fixing my lap top when it broke?"  
  
"Me. No, I must pay." though Laura didn't sound nearly as confident.  
  
"You're doing it everyone. Keep it up."  
  
"You know you could never hurt anyone Lucky. You tried so hard to protect us from your stalker. So hard that is almost caused us to break up. You were under so much stress, the threats the virus, and yet you put all of our safeties first. I never loved you more than I did then that moment. You are so a pure and loving person. You would never hurt anyone like Nick said you did."  
  
Laura struggled to remember. 'The voice is sounds so familiar, but why can't I recall it.'  
  
"Laura, I have never loved someone as much as I love you. Nothing can come between us. Not Nick and definitely not his powers. I know the woman I fell in love with is still somewhere in there. Fight Laura. We have so much to live for. Our whole lives are still ahead of us and if you can't be a part of it, well, then my life is not worth living. Because if you weren't there, I would be missing out on something so great and deep, your unconditional love. I can't imagine marrying any else but you. Please Rukula, come back to me."  
  
'Rukula.' Lucky closed her eyes and started to see images.  
  
A brown hair boy bouncing a soccer ball off his head asking if the game was ever going to began. "Tai"  
  
A red hair boy typing away on his computer, trying desperately to stop the virus that was destroying Jenson's. "Izzy"  
  
A blue hair boy sitting next to him suggesting idea. "Ken"  
  
A blue hair boy trying to persuade Chelsea to let them into Jenson's. "Joe"  
  
A brown hair goggled boy suggest she call out her stalker for the final battle. "Davis"  
  
A blond hair boy whacking his older brother with a pillow. "TK"  
  
A short black hair boy talking about Jonathan being deception. "Cody"  
  
A red hair girl chasing after her and Lady Myotismon. "Sora"  
  
A brown hair girl defending Laura's reputation. "Kari"  
  
A pink hair girl infiltrating a school in order to find her. "Mimi"  
  
A purple hair girl discussing strategy with the boys. "Yolei."   
  
A blue eye blond giving her a necklace, proclaiming his love. "Matt'  
  
Lucky's eyes opened in a flash. "I remember!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Matt cheered when he heard that. In fact all the digimon and DigiDestineds were.  
  
Laura climbed to her feet and walk to the girl a few feet ahead of her. "Aryn?"  
  
"Yes Laura, I to am alive."  
  
Lucky opened her arms and Aryn rushed into them, sobbing. "Forever me. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know. Somehow I always knew."  
  
"This is very touching, but aren't we forgetting something?"  
  
"You. How dare you try to trick me into believing my family was still alive. You are not my brother. He would never have pulled that. Never have I felt some much pain than I did in those moments."  
  
"Oh boo who. Let's all cry for the world's perfect child."  
  
"What happened to you Nick? What happened to the brother who would never let anything happen to his baby sisters? I miss that Nick. Not a day goes by that I don't think of all of you."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Laura looked at Aryn. She slowly nodded. "Then it's true. I really did lose my brother forever."  
  
"That's right, now prepare to suffer as I have. Hurricane Flames."  
  
Laura pushed her sister and herself out of the way of the attack. She could feel the intense heat from the attack. But just as quick, Lucky was back on her feet. "Deep Freeze."  
  
"Rapid Storms."  
  
Laura turned to see her sister fire an attack at Nick as well.  
  
"You two are really stupid. Mimic Greymon. Nova Blast."  
  
Aryn grabbed Laura and pulled her behind a the blenchers. The blast hit the goal behind them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nick's specialty attack. He can mimic any digimon's attack."  
  
"Oh goodie. Any ideas how to beat it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great just great." Then noticed something around Aryn's neck. "What's that?"  
  
"Like you, I have a crest. As does Nick. It enables us to maintain our abilities. Yours is Unity. Mine is Harmony. I don't know what Nick's is, was."  
  
"You're Harmony?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You two can't hide forever. I will find you."  
  
"You're supposed to bring forth a new power." she whispered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it was in some prophecy Genni gave me."  
  
"I don't know how to help."  
  
"What is Nick's specialty? Is there a category for it or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard him say once that he was an Illusionist."  
  
"Well that explains the mimic and dark illusion attack."  
  
"It doesn't help, does it?"  
  
"Not at the moment, no."  
  
"Midnight flames." Nick had found their location. Laura knew she wouldn't have time to call forth her own to protect them. She braced herself for impact. It never came.  
  
"Amethyst Squalls."  
  
The two attacks cancel one anther out. As if ready to burst at the seams, Nick looked ready to kill anyone who stood in his path.  
  
"When will you to admit defeat?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
'Illusionist. Another word for illusion is deception. He is deception. "I'm Protection."  
  
"What?" exclaimed both siblings.  
  
"Aryn, what's another name for protection? Like a category here?"   
  
"At the moment, all I can think of is Protector."  
  
"Hold off Nick for a bit."  
  
"Right sis."  
  
Lucky closed her eyes, fully trusting her sister to keep Nick busy. She concentrated as hard as she could. 'DigiWorld, here my call. I am Protector. Bounded by Unity to guard both the Real and Digital Worlds. Please help discover my abilities so I may save both these troubled worlds.'  
  
"Mimic Myotismon. Crimson Lighting."  
  
"Disable." The beam shot threw the lighting and stuck Nick down.   
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You're not the only one who can wield the powers of the Digital World, Nicky."  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you, well I don't lose."  
  
"Neither do we." Aryn piped up standing behind her sister.  
  
Laura closed her eyes in concentration. "Liberate Shield."  
  
The silver barrier disappeared, freeing the Chosen Children. "Stand back, all of you. This is a battle between siblings."  
  
"Are you sure Laura?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Well, let's see shall we? Mimic Piedmon. Trump Swords."  
  
Diving and Twisting with lighting speed, Lucky managed to dodge them all. Another attack can to mind. "Destroy!"  
  
The swords evaporate with her touch of magic.  
  
"Rapid Storms."  
  
Nick felt himself flying through the air. He landed with a loud thud. "You'll pay for that and your treason. Hurricane Flames."  
  
The attack nailed Aryn, causing her to lose consciousness. Davis caught her in his arms and moved her to safety.  
  
"ARYN!" Laura's eye's burned in anger. "You've messed with the world person. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it."  
  
"Oh really? Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong. Dark Illusion."  
  
"Dis -" but no attack came from Nick. Instead, his attack hit him. 'What is going on? Did he lose control?'  
  
Then the light disappeared, revealing, not one, but 50 Nicks.  
  
'Why am I thinking that all the odds just got thrown in his favor?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I have to help her. She can't battle that many people on her own!" exclaimed Cubbiemon.  
  
"She's right Tai."  
  
"I know. Let's help. Besides Nick broke the rules. He got help. Do it Agumon."  
  
Agumon warp - digivolve to Wargreymon.  
  
Gabumon warp - digivolve to Metalgarurumon.  
  
Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon.  
  
Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon.  
  
Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to Mangangemon  
  
Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon.  
  
Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon.  
  
Wormon digivolve to Stingmon.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.  
  
Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon.  
  
Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.  
  
Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon.  
  
Cubbiemon warp - digivolve to Poldramon.  
  
Meanwhile, Laura was doing everything possible to avoid her brother's latest attack.  
  
"Deep Freeze." Laura shouted, trying to freeze some of her brother's clones.  
  
"Silly girl. Haven't you learned you can't defeat us." the voice echoed through the crowd.  
  
"We'll I'm sure going to try."  
  
All the clones shook their heads sadly. "Mimic Metal Seadramon. River of Power."  
  
Instead of one blast, fifty came at her. Her scream vibrated through out the stadium. Her body landed hard into the frozen ground.  
  
'I have to get up and convince Nick of the truth.' Her head swam. Pushing back the darkness that was threatening to overtake her, she pushed up on her hands. They shook with exhaustion. Before Lucky could get her feet under her, she collapsed.  
  
"Poor, Poor Laura. Are we too tired to fight? Aw. Maybe you should take a nap, a permanent one. Mimic Etemon. Dark Network."  
  
"Blizzard Ice Storm."  
  
Laura lifted her head out from the snow. Her eyes tried to focus on the image in front of her, shielding her from the attack. "Poldramon?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine." She stood up and swayed on her feet. She would have fallen to the ground again if Matt hadn't caught her.  
  
"Whoa there. I think you're out of this battle. You took a monster of a hit back there. Let the digimon fight Nick."  
  
"No, they can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, don't let them hurt Nick. Call them back., before they kill Nick. CALL THEM BACK NOW.   
  
"What? Lucky you can mean that. We have to stop your brother, before he hurts others."  
  
"If you won't, I will."  
  
Matt saw the determination in his girlfriends eyes. He knew nothing would stop Laura until she got what she wanted. "Okay, I'll find Tai. You wait here."  
  
Laura had all the intentions of staying put. She was drained, both mentally and physically. That was, until she saw the raging battle.  
  
"Flower Cannon."  
  
"Hurricane Fire."  
  
"Blizzard Ice Strom."  
  
'I have to stop this. He's my brother damn it.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, everyone. Let's give it to him." shouted Tai.  
  
"No, what!"  
  
Tai whipped around and saw Matt running towards him.   
  
"Laura wants us to pull back."  
  
"What, why?" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"It's her brother."  
  
"I know you want to protect her Matt, but we have do what is right. He is a threat to both of these worlds and you know it."  
  
"I know, but I promised."  
  
"Matt, this is one promise you have to break."  
  
Matt nodded. 'Please forgive me Laura.'  
  
Davis and Tai turned to the digimon and shouted. "Attack."  
  
"Blizzard Ice Storm."  
  
"Flower Cannon."  
  
"Angel Rod."  
  
"Wing Blade."  
  
"Fire Rockets."  
  
"Gold Rush."  
  
"Tempest Wing."  
  
"Electro Shocker."  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer."  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw."  
  
"Nova Force."  
  
"Celestial Arrow."  
  
"Lighting Strike."  
  
The attacks raced toward Nick. He raised his arm "Mimic…ouch."   
  
Laura stood in the place where her brother once stood. She didn't miss his face. The look of surprise. It was the last sight she recalled before the attacks slammed into her already weakened body. 


	22. Fighting For Justice

Disclaimer : The song "Brother my Brother" belongs to Blessid Union of Souls and their management. Thanks to Hazuki for reviewing.   
  
  
The soccer field was quiet, deathly quiet. Neither human, digimon, or part digimon made a sound. No one could believe the sight they had just seen. Laura had pushed her brother out of the way of their digimon's attacks and taken it for him. Even being digimon, there was no way Laura could have survival that. Her lifeless body laid in the snow. It was if time had stopped. None could move, not even Nick. His features read that of fear, not victory as one might have expected. The seconds slowly crept by. The digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms, the fight had left them once they saw what had happened. Finally a voice cried out. "No, not again."  
  
The DigiDestineds turned and saw Aryn standing there. She pushed through the group and ran to her sisters side. Kneeing down, she picked up her sister's head and placed it into her lap. She pushed the wisps of hair off her forehead. "Laura, why did you do it? Why did you risk your life like that? I just found you again. How could you abandon me like this?"  
  
"I could never leave you."  
  
"Laura?!"  
  
Lucky gave a small, weak cough. "Yup, that's me."  
  
Tears fell from Aryn's eyes. "Thank God."  
  
"Why? Why did you do it?" asked Nick dumbfounded.  
  
Aryn helped Lucky to stand. She turned to Nick. "That's easy. You're my brother. No matter what you do, I still love you. I couldn't let the others destroy you like that. I lost, I thought I lost you when I was eight. I couldn't go through that type of pain again. Yes, you have done a lot of horrible things to me, but you're family, I could never stay mad at you. I care about you too much to abandon you."  
  
"The same goes for me Nick. Why do you think I followed you all these years? I know you thought it was because I fell under the influence of darkness, but we both know that is not true. The reason was you're my brother, my only brother. I couldn't stand to lose you. It was hard to accept mom's and dad's death. But it was even harder to watch the person I admire most in my life give up and descend into darkness. So I followed. Not to help to destroy Laura, but to save you from yourself. I knew once we found Lucky, she could help me convince you to come back to us."  
  
"Aryn, Laura. I'm." Nick let out an anguished filled scream. "NO! I will not fall for your tricks, your lies. Both of you are out to kill me. I know it. You will pay for murdering our family Laura. And you Aryn are nothing but a worthless failure. I never should have saved your life. It was a waste of energy."  
  
"That's going to far Nick. You take that back right now."  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth, dear sister."  
  
"No, you speak lies. The Nick I knew would never treat his sisters like this. He didn't have an evil bone in his body. I didn't take that hit for you because I hated you, I took it because I loved you. I didn't want to see history repeat itself. I didn't want to lose my brother again."  
  
"Lies, all of it."  
  
"She's not lying Nick. I know when your sister is beginning sincere or not. I do hold the crest of Sincerity. I would know when someone was lying."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then maybe you will believe someone who has been controlled by the Darkness as well. I know what it is like not to feel any emotion but, hate, greed, and corruption. I was there, on that very same road. But I fought it. And with everyone's help, I won. You can too, if you let us."  
  
"I. I. I can't. She needs to pay."  
  
"For what Nick? If you look deep into your heart, you will see that you're wrong. She could never hurt anyone like you think she can. She holds the crest of Unity for goodness sakes. Unity, not revenge, or deceit. Look, you've done some pretty horrible things yourself. But I can forgive you. You're my girlfriend's brother. And if she can find it in her to forgive you, I guess I can too. If you just trust us, or even Laura, we'll help you get your life back. I'm willing to put the past behind us Nick. I am willing to be your friend. What do you say?"  
  
"You would." Nick asked, in a small voice.  
  
"Yes. We all would. Just let us help you."  
  
"Okay, you can help me. Help me destroy her. Midnight Flames."  
  
Everyone scattered. "I knew that was going to well." shouted Kari. She and TK were crouched down behind a bench.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tai added, shielding Sora behind him. "Where's the others?"  
  
"Behind the belchers."  
  
Laura turned to Aryn. "We need to stop him."  
  
"I know. But I can't help. You've moved up in abilities. You've surpassed me."  
  
"I was afraid of that. What level is Nick at?"  
  
"Mega."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Disable is champion level. Notice how that just countered his, like any normal attack would. Now your Destroy is more destructive, it's your Ultimate level. Not only does it counter his attacks, but it could seriously injury him."  
  
"So, I'm an Ultimate and he is Mega. Great. I don't think I have enough energy to do anything higher."  
  
"Neither does Nick. Unlike you, he only has two attacks, two levels. He has no champion level attack. His Dark Illusion is his Ultimate attack. It is very powerful as you saw first hand. But his Mimic attack is like no other. He can copy any digimon's attack."  
  
"So I've noticed. So in all likelihood, my disable attacks won't work on him."  
  
"It depends what digimon he mimics. But the majority have been Ultimates to Megas."  
  
"Wouldn't that tire him out though."  
  
"That's my point, he can't keep this up much longer."  
  
"But the next attack could be something I can't handle too."  
  
"Very true."  
  
Laura rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I guess that's a chance I have to take."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him, I don't even want to fight him, but I can't let things go on like this anymore."  
  
"I know, I understand. It's just hard to watch your brother and sister fight, and maybe to the death."  
  
Lucky gave her sister a hug. "I won't leave you I promise you. Now, I have to tend to brother before he kills my friends." Grimacing in pain, she stood up,  
  
"Wait, I may not be able to help you fight, but I can replenish your strength some." Aryn placed her hands on Laura's shoulders and concentrate. Lucky could feel the energy flow through body.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Not now. I'll explain later. Just go and save Nick. I'll go protect the others."  
  
"Right, and Aryn, be careful."  
  
"You too."   
  
The sisters smiled and then darted from their hiding place. Aryn moved along the shadows to try to reach the others, without Nick detecting her presence. She knew that hope was in vain though, Nick would always know were his sisters would be. 'Be careful Lucky, you don't know how powerful or relentless Nick really is.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Laura walked back onto the soccer field. She saw Nick sitting there, waiting for her.  
  
"About time you got up the courage to fight me. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to destroy your friends to get your attention. But that really wouldn't bother you now would it. It didn't upset you when Mom and dad died. In fact, you looked like you could care less."  
  
"You weren't there. You have NO idea what really went on. I did care. I tried to defeat Lady Myotismon, but I couldn't. I'll admit this, I was untrained in my abilities. But you have to realize something Nick, I didn't know about my true heritage till after Lady Myotismon was captured. No one told me and I never felt anything. The Elders never explained it to me as well. They decided that it was my destiny to learn of it on my own. I was only eight though. I was alone in a new world, confronted by new beings, and I was given the duty to protect the worlds. Never was anything mentioned about me being from that world."  
  
"I must admit, you can come up with a good story pretty quickly. And if I hadn't seen what really happened, I probably would have believed you."  
  
"I swear to you Nick, I am not lying. I wouldn't, couldn't. Not to you that is."  
  
"How can you wake up everyday and not feel the guilt? How does it not consume you?"  
  
"It doesn't affect me because it never happened, not the way you saw it."  
  
"No. You are nothing but a liar. I will not fall for them like others have."  
  
"What about Piedmon, Nick? What happened to him?"  
  
"He was killed, by your so called friends."  
  
"Did you see what happened?"  
  
"No, but I heard. He was destroyed because he spread his reign of terror throughout the Digital World. He was evil and corrupt."  
  
"That's right. Then why do you believe what he said about the deaths' of mom and dad."  
  
"Because he wasn't like that when I met him. He was good, kind, and helped me reach my Mega level."  
  
"He was using you Nick, a pawn in some twisted game of his."  
  
"I refuse to believe that."  
  
"But you said it yourself. He was evil. Not pure. Evil."  
  
A cloud of disbelief flickered across Nick's face.  
  
'Yes, I am getting through to him.'  
  
"Piedmon was evil when he trained me? No, it couldn't be? Could it? He raised me after mom's death. Trained me so I would never feel helpless again."  
  
"He was training you to be his right hand man. His pawn for evil, not good. What would have happened if you fought along side him during the Dark Master reign?"  
  
"I refused to help him. I couldn't be evil like that. So I left and took Aryn along with me. For some reason, Piedmon could never get her to cooperate with him."  
  
"Why do you think that." 'I got to be real careful here. If I say the wrong thing, it could be disastrous.'  
  
"She knew the truth. She must have sensed it in him. Why didn't she tell me. Why did she not warn me. She deceived me. Just like you."  
  
'Knew that was going to well.'  
  
"I hope you're happy Laura, you just signed your sister's death warrant, just like you did mom and dad's."  
  
"I will not let you harm her. You'll have to go through me first."  
  
"So be it then. Midnight Flames."  
  
Laura dove out of the way. 'Too close, way to close. I can't fight my own brother. I just have to keep dodging his attacks until he tires out.'  
  
"Fight me Laura."  
  
"No! I refuse to hurt my own brother. I know somewhere inside of you my brother lives."   
  
"He is dead. But if it is any comfort, you'll be joining him soon."  
  
"Nick listen to me. Fight the ideas that Piedmon planted into your head. They are the true lies."  
  
"Hurricane Flames."  
  
"Disable!"   
  
"Finally, you decide to fight."  
  
"Not hardly."  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to destroy your friends."  
  
"Rapid Storms."   
  
Nick went flying through the air.   
  
"Don't even try it Nick. I would let you harm them, nor will the digimon."  
  
"Fine. It's a waste of energy anyway. I'd rather pick off the weakling first anyway."  
  
If there was any way to get Lucky to fight, there is was. She hated when people said she could do something or was weak. But this was different it was her own brother."  
  
"I wouldn't fight you."  
  
"I wasn't talking about you sister, I was talking about the people in the gym. How will it feel to have those peoples' deaths on your hands? Mimic Diaboromon. Red Wrecker."  
  
"No, Destroy!" The attack did nothing. It was a mega level attack, hers was ultimate. It couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes. 'Not again, not again.' A huge explosion echoed into the soccer field. 'No.'  
  
She opened her eyes. The gym was still there. "What? I don't understand."  
  
Nick turn to her. "Fight me or next time I won't miss."  
  
Laura nodded. "You leave me no choice."  
  
Nick walked towards Laura. He stopped when they about 50 meters apart. "We fight till one goes down and doesn't get back up."  
  
She gulped and nodded. Deep down she knew she could never kill her brother, and Nick knew it as well. As she stood there, she kept hearing the song that a radio caller had requested when her brother and she were fighting.  
  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend that this war never began?  
We can try, brother, my brother.  
  
"I don't want to do this Nick, but you leave me no choice. Silver Icicles."  
  
"Mimic Agumon. Pepper Breath. If you don't want to fight Laura, just give up now and face what is eventually coming to you, death."  
  
We faced each other  
From different sides  
The anger burns  
Can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy  
To cause such pain  
Our foolish pride  
Makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me, what good is winning  
When you lose you heart?  
  
"Nick, please don't make me do this. I know the real you is in there somewhere."  
  
"No, he died when I saw you kill our parents. I can never forgive you for that. I hate you."  
  
  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
Should love one  
Another  
Oh, cant we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother.  
Yeah  
We can try,  
Brother, my brother.  
  
"Destroy!" Laura deliberately aimed away from her brother. She loved him. He was family, not an evil digimon with no remorse. He had remorse didn't he?  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, little sister. Hurricane Flame."  
  
The attack hit Laura, ripping her coat some. 'Oh Nick, why must things be like this.'  
  
Let's take a moment  
Look deep inside  
And say we're best  
To give love a try  
We're not as different  
As we seem to be  
There's so much more to me then what you see  
Don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
  
"Please Nick, listen to me. I know you don't want to do this. Don't you remember all the good times we had growing up? Playing outside, running around making mom's life a living nightmare, telling Aryn that a monster lived under her bed? But do you know what I remember most about growing up? A promise that someone made me. I was sleeping in my room and I had a nightmare about the Digital World. You can into my room and comforted me. Do you remember what you told me? That you would never let anyone harm me. That nothing would hurt me. All I want to know is why are you backing out on that promise now?"  
  
Nick closed his eyes in pain. It appeared that Lucky had struck some kind of nerve. He pivoted on his ankles and turn away from her. 'Am I doing the right thing? Yes, she killed my parents. But she says she didn't. And Laura could never lie to me. And her eyes, they hold the truth. When she did try to trick me, she would lower her eyes. She hasn't done that yet.' "Laura, I'm, I'm…"  
  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one  
Another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me why,  
Brother my brother  
What are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
Brother, my brother  
We should love one  
Another,  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He turned his head and looked down at his sister, who was smiling up at him.   
  
"It's okay Nick, we'll get through this together. You, me, and Aryn. We'll be a family again."  
  
"Family." he repeated. 'A vision bombarded him. A young girl at the age of eight walking away from an apartment building laughing as it was destroyed.  
  
"NO!' he shoved Laura to the ground. "Never, will we be a family. I can't not live with a murderer." It was then he noticed her tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because my brother is truly dead. I accepted that now."  
  
"Good, prepare to face your death Laura Angela Li."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We can't just stand here. She needs our help again."  
  
"She was so close."  
  
"What Aryn?"  
  
"I saw the true Nick there, just for a moment. But none of us can help her. My brother is too powerful for any of us. Including Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon."  
  
"Is Lucky powerful enough."  
  
Aryn lowered her head. "No." 'Either way, I am going to lose someone I love, whether it is my brother or sister. I am going to lose someone.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucky stared at her brother, her tears unstoppable. How did things come to this. She couldn't kill her own brother, but it looked like she may have to. She had to protect both the Real and Digital Worlds from any type of threat. And unfortunately, Nick was a threat, a big one.  
  
"Why do you cry? Is it because you know your fate is sealed?"  
  
"It's because I see my brother standing before me. And yet, not. It is my job to protect both this world and Digital World from any threat. That includes you. I can't picture killing my own brother though. I know I have a job to do, but I can't."  
  
"Such a shame. I figured you would be a much more worthy opponent than you were. Pity it is. I guess it is time to end this though." He turned away from Laura and faced his other sister. Mimic Lady Myotismon Nightmare Cyclone."  
  
There was not chance for Aryn to retaliate, nor could she. Her powers weren't strong enough. Her eyes went huge as she watched her sister valiantly try to protect her friends. The Digimon too threw everything at the attack, but it too was in vain since they were in their rookie or champion form.   
  
"NO!" Laura covered her eyes as listened to the painful cries from her friends.  
  
"They had to pay for their sins as well."  
  
"We're ok Rukula. Just get him back." she heard Matt mutter weakly.  
  
"You got it."   
  
She marched over to her brother. She didn't care if he attacked her or not. Inside her veins, she could feel the powers of the DigiWorld burning. Nothing he threw at her would harm her, she could sense it. When she reached her brother, she tilted up her head towards him. Her eyes had turned to a cold, icy blue. Nick had to tremble at the sight of her. She spoke to him with a acid tongue.  
  
"It is one thing to go after me. I have powers. I could take you. But it is another thing to go after my friends who are defenseless and have nothing to do with all of this. Now hear me on this and get it through that thick skull of yours. LEAVE THEM ALONE. Your battle is with me and me alone. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes. Now I have one think to say to you."  
  
She never heard him whisper his attack that sent her flying backwards. Her blood was boiling now. "You'll pay for that Nickolas."  
  
"Not if I finish you off first. Mimic Apocalypsemon. Total Annihilation."  
  
"Lucky get out of the way." shouted Izzy.  
  
"Don't need to. TERMINATION."  
  
A silver beam shot out at the yellow beam that Nick had produce. The two meet in the middle of the field, causing a huge burst of light that looked like a fireball. From behind the bleachers, one thought was going through everyone's mind. Who was stronger? And who was going to survive? 


	23. Moving On

When the light disappeared, Matt was the first one to his feet. "Laura! Laura! Where are you?" He ran down to the field. No one was there. "Lucky! Answer me. Please."  
  
By now, the rest of the DigiDestineds had followed Matt, spreading out to search for Nick and Laura.  
  
"Nick? Laura? Are you here? Are you hurt?"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Aryn? I can't find her either." said Davis, running up too Matt and Tai.  
  
"Where could they be? You don't think Nick and Laura…"  
  
"No." exclaimed Matt. "I would know if something happened to her. She's alive I know it."  
  
"Then were are they?"  
  
"I don't know Mimi."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar beep filled the air. TK pulled out his D-terminal. "We have an email from Genni. It says to get to the Digital World immediately. Apparently, there are some people there that need to talk to us."  
  
"Probably Azulongmon and the other Elders." said Sora. "They probably want to know what happened here tonight."  
  
"What do we tell them?"  
  
"The truth. Lies cause to much pain."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The teens ran to the school gym. Once there, they made their way into the school's computer lab. Izzy called up the portal, and Davis held up his digivices. "Digi - Port Open."  
  
A bright light filled the room, sucking them into the computer. They land a short time later right in front of Genni's house.  
  
"Hey, I'm in my normal Digital World clothes." said Yolei.  
  
It was true. Everyone's clothes had changed. No one was wearing their dresses or tuxes anymore, rather simple, comfy clothes.  
  
"So, how do we get inside?" asked Cody.  
  
The waters leading to the house, parted.   
  
"Well, there you go Cody. Ask a question, get an answer." replied Tai.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting time. Maybe Genni and the others know something of Laura."  
  
The group ran down the slippery steps, careful not to fall. That was all they needed to complete the night, a broken leg.  
  
Genni was waiting for them at the bottom on the stairs. "Children, I glad to see you have arrived safely."  
  
"Genni, something bad happened to Laura, she disappeared." exclaimed Matt.  
  
"And her brother Nick is alive, Aryn too." Tai added.  
  
"I know all of that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I told him." replied a voice.  
  
Standing in the doorway of his house was a tall woman. She appeared to be twenty. She had long blondish brown hair that flowed down her back. Her piercing purple - blue eyes held a hint of authority and wisdom to them. She easily stood at six feet. Her long, slender legs were toned and well defined. Anyone could see that, even with her dark jeans on. She was also wearing a purple shirt and a silver knee length coat and tied at the waist.  
  
Matt gawked at the sight before him. He knew that woman. "Laura?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah, it's me."  
  
Matt ran and embraced his girlfriend. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"Never. I guess this means you'll have to look up to me for awhile huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but what is up with that, the change. What are you twenty?"  
  
"Twenty one actually. Come inside. Genni and I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genni led the astonished teens into the living room. He himself sat in the big chair; Lucky elected for the sitting window.   
  
"Where do you want me to begin?"  
  
Tai spoke up. "The battlefield. What happened there?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not completely sure. What you did see was me using my Mega attack. It took to much energy out of me and the Digital World brought me here to heal and recover."  
  
"And the age thing?"  
  
"When I reached my Mega level, I became a full digimon. I am not longer considered a partial. Yes, I am still human, but my abilities have fully taken over my body. That is why I look older here. I have matured in my powers. So while I am here, I will look twenty one. I will stay this way for centuries."  
  
"You mean you will live forever?"  
  
"I don't know TK, no one does. I still have human characteristics. There is no telling whether I will be reconfigured or not when I die."  
  
"What happens when you return the Real World?"  
  
"I will return to my true age, but once I reach the age of twenty one, I will continue to look at that age."  
  
"Eternal Youth."  
  
"Not quite Mimi. I do age. Just instead of aging every year, I do it once a century."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What happened to Nick and Aryn." asked Sora gently. She knew that it could be a touchy subject, especially if Laura managed to kill her own brother. Yet, Lucky didn't seem upset, just worried, which was strange.  
  
"I'm right here." said Aryn, walking into the room. She still appeared to be 13.  
  
"And I am here as well."  
  
Everyone turned to the doorway, standing there was a much older Nick. His blond hair was still the same length as before, but his blue eyes were different. They had a tone of happiness and freedom to them. He had forgone his black outfit and know was wearing jeans, a gray shirt and a long knee length midnight blue jacket.  
  
"You." hissed Matt.  
  
"Matt stop. It's okay. Everyone, I would like you to meet Nick, the real Nick."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain sis. The Nick you saw Laura battling was me, but not. I was so consumed by my hatred that I wasn't thinking clearly. Piedmon managed to show me images that Laura killed our parents. I was already jealous of my sister, the Digital World had chosen her to protect it, not me. And before you ask, yes Piedmon planted that idea into my head as well. Mom was another factor to why I fell to the darkness. It wasn't her fault, this was the reason why she never told her kids about the DigiWorld. She knew that at our young age that we would be tempted by the powers of Darkness and that we would be more likely to fall. How right she was. As you all undoubtedly heard, I started my training at a very young and impressionable age. Piedmon used that against me. He promised me that I would be the coolest kid on the block, once I learned how to use my powers. To any eight year old, that sounded great. Now I realize he was turning me against my family. It didn't take him long to make me turn on mom. I doubt Aryn remembers any of this, she was far to young, but Lucky probably does. Mom and I used to get into constant fights, over something little as brushing my hair. And I am not talking about shouting matches, I would throw full out tantrums. Sometimes I hit her, bite her, man was I horrible. But that was just the beginning. All that happened before Laura left on her first digital experience. When she was chosen to be a DigiDestined, I was green with envy. I couldn't understand why the Elders had chosen her over me. I was the more powerful sibling, well at the time I was. I had already master my defense and Dark Illusion attack. It wasn't till later I discover why things happened the way they did. Anyway, the day Laura left, Mom was in hysterics. She couldn't believe her child had inherited the powers of this world. What she didn't realize was that her other to children had as well. Somehow, Dad got the impress that Laura was staying with mom's brother. Mom didn't have a brother, to Dad's knowledge, but something caused Dad to think that way. I think the white light was supposed to affect Aryn and me as well, but since we too were digimon, it didn't. It was then that I learn Aryn to had abilities. I tried to convince her to train with me, but she wouldn't. She must have sense the evilness in him or something. I continued training with him though, despite Aryn's warnings. Everyday I was consumed more and more by the darkness. I needed only one more good push to completely send me over that line. And then Lady Myotismon came to the real world. She was the final push that I need. I can't imagine the pain that sis went through with her. But, what happened to Laura and what I saw was two separate things. I was sleeping in my room when I felt the room start to shake. I heard Aryn call out to me in my mind and I ran into her room. It was there that the building began to collapse. I used a shield attack to protect Aryn and I so that the rumble wouldn't harm us. If I could, I would have done the same for mom and dad, but I couldn't get to their room in time. I thought maybe mom would be able to do the same, but she had spent to much time in this world and lost most of her control on her powers. After the building settled, I dropped the shield and climbed out of the rumble with Aryn. Using my Dark Illusion attack, I created the bodies of Aryn and I to make it look like we were dead. If we were found alive, there were going to be questions that I couldn't answer. So we fled and met up with Piedmon. He showed me what happened at the apartment. He showed Lady Myotismon attacking the building and Laura walking away in the background, laughing hysterically. I thought my sister had turned evil when in fact it was I. It was the final push that I needed. I was consumed by my hatred, greed, and power. My sister needed to pay, for killing all of us. That is why I left her thinking we were dead, if I knew that the truth, I never would have done that. By then, I was too far gone to listen to the truth. Slowly, I started to plan my revenge. With Piedmon's help, I finally reached my Mega level. By this time, all you were about to enter the Digital World. Aryn seemed like she wanted to help get revenge on her sister, but never would she train. I didn't understand it, but I didn't push. Around this time, Piedmon tried to convince me that we needed to over take the Digital World. I couldn't believe it. I never imaged that he was evil. I flat out refused his offer. The next few years, Aryn and I fled in between the Real and Digital Worlds, trying to elude Piedmon. He wasn't happy that I deserted him. So, now it was Aryn and I up against the world. I wasn't upset to learn that all of you had defeat Piedmon. It was more of a relief. It gave me more time to plot my revenge on dear sister. Eventually, I had my plan. And all of you know what happened next."  
  
"Wow, that is some story." asked Yolei. "But what happened at the battle?"  
  
"All of you saw that both Laura and I used Mega attacks. I didn't realize that she could reach the Mega level. I guess somewhere along the line, I really ticked her off, and that extra emotion fueled her energy giving her the chance to destroy me."  
  
"Why didn't the attack kill you?"  
  
Nick glanced at Laura who shrugged. "When I called for my attack, I knew that one of us would die. All of you saw the fireball. But somehow both of us ended up here. Nick was unconscious when he arrived, but when he woke up, the darkness it was gone. I could see it, sense it."  
  
"When Laura's attack hit me, it was like, the darkness inside my heart was killed, but I myself was still alive. I haven't felt this way since before Piedmon came into my life."  
  
"Unbelievable. Lucky, you kept saying that you didn't want to kill your own brother because you knew that some where deep inside, the Nick you knew what screaming to be let out. You were right and some how you willed your powers to just expel of the darkness."  
  
"You're right Izzy, that is unbelievable."   
  
"I have one question though. The prophecy, it all came true, except the part about Justice showing it's true form. Aryn was Harmony, Nick was deception, and Lucky was Protection. So where is this justice? Or was it metaphorically speaking?" asked Kari.  
  
"No Kari, I am Justice."  
  
"You?" explained the group.  
  
"My true form is the one you see before you. I had forgot what my crest meant. That I must always search for the truth. I took it to mean that I must punish anyone who did wrong. So, my crest became corrupt. Only did when Laura and Aryn convince me of the errors of way, did my crest come alive again."  
  
"So you hold the crest of Justice."  
  
"Right, and my powers are that of Illusion. I can make my enemies see things they don't want too or use it on myself and create copies of myself. My defense skills are derived from the element fire. I am the Guardian Of Justice"  
  
"And all of you know I hold the crest of Unity. My abilities lie in the area of Protection. I can destroy any attack thrown my way and use them to destroy any enemy. My defense attacks come from the element of harden water, or ice. I am the Guardian of Unity."  
  
"I hold the crest of Harmony. My abilities are unclear at the time, but seem to lay in the area of Telekinesis. I can telepathically talk to any of you and have. My defense skills come from the element air or wind. I am the Guardian of Harmony."  
  
"That sounded like a speech to me."  
  
"That is because it was." Genni said. "DigiDestineds, I would like to present you the Guardians, or the future Elders of the Digital World."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Say what?" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"We are to become the future Elders of the Digital World. Azulongmon wasn't the first Elder, as all of you know, and he wasn't going to be the last. Nick, Aryn, and I are going to train to be the new ones. Until that time though, Nick, Aryn, and I will be known as the Guardians."  
  
"Unreal. Aryn, you said you haven't come into your powers yet, but you have called to us Telepathically?" asked Matt.  
  
"A few times yes. I had to be careful though. Nick was always watching me. But yeah, I did try to warn all of you in certain situations. I told Matt to run when Nick was about to attack him. I led Laura to where she could find Matt. I even hinted a few times to her subconscious that Nick was the stalker. All of you where so close to the truth, but wouldn't committed to Nick."  
  
"I thought both of you were dead, that is a pretty good reason to cross them off a suspect list."  
  
"You were wrong. You were wrong." Aryn said, teasing her sister.  
  
Laura smirked. "Whatever."  
  
"Since you have come into full powers yet, is that why you look your true age in the Digital World?"  
  
"That's right Ken. But I still show my rank as a future Elder though with my coat. See, unlike Nick's or Laura's, mine is waist length, showing that I am still a partial digimon. Nick and Laura are both full, which is why there's fall to their knees. The colors of our coats are also important. My color is amethyst, which is also the name of my most basic defense skill, amethyst squalls. Laura's is the same. Sliver - silver icicles. Nick too, Midnight blue - Midnight flames."  
  
"But aren't there four Elders? One to cover each of the four reigns? There are only three of you. What about the fourth?"  
  
"There is no fourth Elder. But the Digital World will have a new group of defense, that is if they accept."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"They are the Protectors. The first line of defense for the Digital World. Since Laura, Nick, and I will have other duties that will require our attention, the DigiWorld will be left defenseless. The Protectors will especially be needed as we train. Even though Nick and Laura have reached their Mega levels, they still need to learn how to control there powers so they don't tire out as quickly. And in my case, I will have to learn my special abilities."  
  
"So, we wouldn't be needed in other worlds. Not with this band of digimon protectors." said Tai sourly. "Is this the thanks we get for risking our lives?"  
  
"Tai, you have it all wrong. All of you are the Protectors. Nick, Aryn, and I could never kick you out of your jobs. You have been protecting it far longer than all of us. You are still need here, more than you will ever know. The reason why you are given the name Protectors is because it was not destiny that gave you this job, but rather a suggest from Nick to Azulongmon. Besides that, we wanted something else to distinguish you from future DigiDestineds, in case they ever arrive. Only you, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody will ever be Protectors."  
  
"Way cool."   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"I have to ask though. Laura, you seem upset about something. Why? You have your brother and sister back, a new job, and your whole life ahead of you. What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing Matt. I'm fine, just a tired."  
  
"No, it is more to it than that."  
  
"Okay, no more secrets. I am done with that. When this meeting is all over with, I will not be returning back to the Real World with you. In fact, I don't know when I will return."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What! Why not?"  
  
"The whole training thing Matt. I have to stay here and learn how to maintain my powers long, how to run the Digital World, how to be a digimon."  
  
"What about Jenson's? What about us?"  
  
"Tyler will run the company for the time that I am gone. And for us, it is not like you can't come here and visited. I can't leave though. I am needed here."  
  
"And your not in our dimension?"  
  
"Let me rephrase this then. The Elder refuse to let me return. I must train."  
  
"Don't you have a choice in the matter?"  
  
"No, it is my destiny to be the new leader of this world."  
  
"Destiny isn't something that is planned out for you, it is what you decide."  
  
"Not for digimon Sora. It was the same way with my mom. But she escaped her duties. She fled to your world. I can't turn my back on mine."  
  
"The Real World is your world too Laura, or have you forgotten that. And what about all of us? Your friends?"  
  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is Matt, I can't leave. I am bounded by my destiny."  
  
"No, your not. Destiny is what we make of it. Not the other way around."  
  
"I have no choice. This is my job."  
  
"So, this is it. You're turning your back on all of us and choosing to stay here. After all we did for you, risked for you."  
  
"Matt, I understand your anger, but you have to see Laura's side. She doesn't have a choice in the matter. Free will doesn't exist here, or at least for us." Nick pointed out.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, we are different. We are not normal digimon. Our abilities are far greater than any others. They need to train us, so we don't kill ourselves. And if we become the new Elders, maybe, just maybe we can bring peace back to this land."  
  
"But why now? Why can't they let you, Nick, and Laura have a life? Why are they forcing this upon you."  
  
The siblings replied in unison. "It is our destiny."  
  
"Why can't you choose your life though?"  
  
"Every digimon has a purpose when they are born. Ours was to lead the Digital World, we can't change that, no matter how hard we try. We can't wait either. We've come into our powers now. It is time, not matter how much we hate it."  
  
"What about your other life Laura? What about it?"  
  
"I'll still own Jenson's, but I just wouldn't work there for awhile. Genni is going to tell them that I am going to college. He will continue to home school me here so I can finish high school and then I will take college classes over the net."  
  
"And me? What about us? We are destined to be together you know."  
  
"We still will be together Matt. I'll just be here though. I'll come and visit and you can do the same. I just have to stay here."  
  
"It wouldn't be the same though." Matt didn't like this, not one bit.  
  
"No, I know that. But once we finish training, then I will be able to come back more."  
  
"How long will that be?"  
  
"A few years."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed the group.  
  
"There's a lot to beginning an Elder." argued Nick.  
  
"Laura, I don't think I can wait that long."  
  
"I know Matt and I wouldn't blame you if you moved on. I would understand, honestly."  
  
"I could never do that. I swear it. You are the only girl for me."  
  
"I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."  
  
"Aren't the Elders asking you to put your life on hold for them?" countered Mimi. She couldn't believe what the Elders were asking the siblings to do. Of course the situation was different for Nick and Aryn, they didn't have another life in the real world. Lucky did. 'Why is the fates always out to make Lucky's life miserable?'  
  
"It's different Mimi. Another set of standards."  
  
"How."  
  
Lucky didn't respond.  
  
Joe sighed. "See, the standards aren't different. If you never lived in the Real World, yeah then I would have agreed. But since you did, you've made friends, have a job, go to school. You have a whole other life. How can you just forget about it?"  
  
"It's not like I want too, but I have to follow what my destiny has planned for me. Please I am not asking to accept all of this, but to understand. That is it."  
  
"It is really hard though Laura. It won't be the same without you in the real world. Not having you there will seem really boring. We've been friends for three, almost four years, it is hard to imagine you not being a part of it anymore."  
  
"I know Yolei. I don't like this anymore than all of you. But I don't have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this Lucky?"  
  
"Yes Cody, I am sure."  
  
"DigiDestineds, people are going to wonder where you have disappeared too. Nick has been using his Dark Illusion attack to make it appear that all of you are still at the dance, but he will not be able to maintain that deception much longer. You'll have to go back soon."  
  
"Okay Genni."  
  
"But before you leave, you'll have to confirm your dedication to be a Protector."  
  
Tai stood up. "I, Tai Kamiya, bearer of the crest of Courage, hereby swears his loyalty to the Digital World. I promise from this day forth to protect this world from any evil threat and will guard the future Elders from any harm that may threaten them. From this day forth, you will know me as the Protector of Courage.  
  
"I, Matt Ishida, bearer of Friendship, promises to guard the Digital World at any cost. Not matter what the odds I will continue to fight until this world can live in peace. Like my predecessors before me, I will protect my friends, the digimon, and the future Elders from any evil that comes their way. From this day forth, you will know me as the Protector of Friendship."  
  
"I, Joe Kido, the bearer of Reliability, will do whatever it takes to make sure this World remains peaceful and harmonious. No matter what time of day, I will be here, watching to protect this realm from any danger that may arise. From this day forth, you shall know me as the Protector of Reliability."  
  
"I, TK Takaishi, the bearer of Hope, pledges that no longer will the Powers of Darkness rise to over take this beautiful world. I will protect the Digital World with my life and never give up hope in the most hopeless situations. I give you my word and honor. From this day worth, you may call me the Protector of Hope."  
  
"I, Izzy Izumi, the guardian of Knowledge vows that this world will never again feel the pain and destruction that has plagued the DigiWorld again. I promise with my knowledge, I will plan any defense, attack, or boundaries needed to protect my friends and digimon from harm. From this day worth, I will be known as the Protector of Knowledge."  
  
"I, Sora Takenouchi, the guardian of Love, promised to protect this world with compassion and dedication. Never again will this world sway, not with I, the other DigiDestineds, and future Elders protecting it. From this day forth, I will be known as the Protector of Love."  
  
"I, Mimi Tachikawa, the guardian of Sincerity, swears that I will secure this world from any harm, even if it breaks a nail. I pledge my loyalty and sincerity to the future Elders that I will protect them, my digimon, all the other digimon, and my friends from any future danger that may present itself to us. From this day forth, I will be know as the Protector of Sincerity."  
  
"I, Kari Kamiya, guardian of Light, vows that the Light from this World will never be extinguished. I promise that I will live up to my crest and the job stated to me and keep the light shining brightly so this world will never have to suffer from total darkness again. From the moment on, I will be known as the Protector of Light."   
  
"I, Davis Motomiya, bearer of the Digiegg of Courage and Friendship, assures that no harm will come to this world as long as I am able to fight. I stand before you all today to promise my service to this world and to the future Elders. As along as I and the rest of the Protectors are here, no evil shall succeed. From this day forth, I shall be called the Protector of the Digiegg of Courage and Friendship."  
  
"I, Ken Ichijoji, keeper of kindness, declares that the Darkness will never be able to consume another soul as long as I am here. I promise to protect, watch, and guard my friends, the digimon, as well as Nick, Aryn, and Lucky from any harm that may come their way. Never again will they feel fear and loneliness that the darkness brings with it. From this day forth, I will be know as the Protector of Kindness."  
  
"I, Yolei Inoue, bearer of the Digiegg of Sincerity and Love, pledge my dedication to the job of defeating future evils that threaten this world. Along with the future Elders aid, I guarantee that no evil will rise to enormous power as past evils has managed to do. From this day on, you shall know me as the Protector of the Digiegg of Sincerity and Love."  
  
"I, Cody Hida, keeper of the Digiegg Reliability and Knowledge, swear to fight any evil that threatens the goodness and purity of this world. I promise to act swiftly, but smartly to protect my friends from any danger that terrorizes their lives. From this moment on, you may call me the Protector of the Digiegg of Reliability and Knowledge."  
  
Genni nodded in approve. "From this day on my dear friends, no longer will digimon fear the darkness. Today is a historical day indeed. The Protectors have arrived. Long Live the Light."  
  
Laura moved silently over to Matt. She motioned him to follow her. The two walked down a hallway. Lucky pushed open a door. Inside was a desk and a bed.   
  
"My future room." Lucky said, as if reading Matt's thoughts.  
  
"Kind of bland."  
  
"I'll decorate it once things settle down a bit."  
  
"Oh, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Everything I guess, but most importantly, us."  
  
"What do want to know."  
  
"What you said on the field, about never loving anyone but me. Was that true?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't Lucky. I do love you, with all my heart and soul. Nothing, not even this, will change that. I meant it when I said that I wanted to marry you when we got older. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone but you. I can even picture our wedding sometimes. And then when I saw you at the dance, I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. And I still think that way. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Laura was crying then. Matt wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He could feel the tension in them. She had gone through a lot in the past weeks and now in was beginning to takes it toll on her. There was no way that he could leave her now. His dad would understand.  
  
"You have to go back Matt."  
  
"Are you reading my thought?"  
  
"No, but you are my boyfriend, my soul mate. I know what you're thinking. You have to go home though. Your family is there. You would miss them to much. Plus what about school? Your parents would never let you miss. Go back. Now that you are a Protector, you'll be able to visit more frequently."  
  
"You don't want to do this do you?"  
  
"All I want Matt is to be a kid, to be able to act my age and not have to worry about adult responsibilities. But no matter what road I chose, I do."  
  
"You didn't answer the question."  
  
"No, I don't. But it is my destiny. I have no choice in the matter."  
  
"You have more than you think. But I will respect your decision. Just remember, I will always love you and will wait for that day that we can be together. Okay?"  
  
Laura nodded. She then bent down and kissed Matt passionately on the lips. He returned the kiss full heartedly. The kiss lasted forever. They only parted to breathe.  
  
"You better get going Matt, the Real World waits for you."  
  
The two rejoined the others in the living room. Genni turned to the group. "It's time to go. Tai, will you and your team hold out your digivices?"  
  
They did. Genni whispered some phrase and their digivices charged. They now looked like Davis' team. "This upgrade will enable all you to open the Digital Gates. At any time, you will be able to come here, whether to protect or visit."  
  
"Thank you Genni. But we better go before Nick's spell ends." Ken turned to the computer in the room. "Digi - Port open."  
  
The group was sucked through the portal. Soon, only Matt remained. He gave his girlfriend a hug. "Remember what I said okay?"  
  
Lucky nodded, unable to speak. Tears flowed down her face. Matt followed the rest of his group and returned home. 'I promise Matt, one day, I will return home.' 


End file.
